


All you have to do is Stay

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: STAY [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, BokuAka so hot in Military uniform, Broken Akaashi, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochist but cheery Bokuto, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: Major Keiji Akaashi returns to the Military two years after hiatus. Broken, scarred and tainted, he thinks he's beyond repair.Captain Kotarou Bokuto thinks otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other blinks, and then laughs again. His bewilderment melts to amusement then to incitement. He chuckles and stretches out a hand. “Nice to meet you too, major. I’m Captain Kotaro Bokuto."

Dust spewed on the road as the truck halts.

A lone man in grey military suit exits with two large bags. His expression was like the sky above him— faraway, remote. He takes a deep breathe, the longest he's had.

“I hope the view is to your liking.” A warm voice disturbs his thoughts. He looks to see a tall, lanky man in complete military uniform waiting for him just a few meters ahead.

“First day back and the big boss greet me personally.” The ebony head replies coolly, moving towards the soldier and his companion.

“You’re late, major.” Lieutenant Colonel Tetsuro Kuroo says with a smile.

“You can blame the trooper that escorted me. He seemed to have a mechanical mind; he must’ve forgotten to wind it up this morning.” He places his bags down and salutes formally. “Major Keiji Akaashi, reporting for duty, sir.”

The man returns the salute. Then he grins. “Welcome back, dumbass.” He pulls the smaller one in a friendly hug. It was tight. “Damn, how I’ve missed your sorry ass.

“Mmm. I guess promotions allow for verbal-activeness as well.” He smiles lightly. “It’s good to see you too, Kuroo-san. Will I be expecting some social violations beyond my tolerant capabilities around here?”

“Well, only for you, major. You know me too well. I’m flattered.”

“That wasn’t a compliment, sir.”

Kuroo laughs nevertheless. “I’ll take it as is. This is Warrant Officer Kiyoko Shimizu.” He gestures to the dark-haired girl beside him with a mole on her chin holding a clipboard. “She’s in-charge with your transit. You can trust her to make your stay here hitch-free.”

The girl bows respectfully, more for the compliment from her commanding officer. She salutes at Akaashi. “The pleasure’s mine, Major Commandant. If you need anything at all, I am at your beck and call.”

Akaashi nods. “Please take care of me then, maam.”

“Is there anything I can do for you as of now, major?”

“Not at the moment. You may take your leave, if the Lt.Col permits.”

“Sir, yes sir.” She salutes to both men. They watch as the pretty officer flutters away.

“She likes you.” Kuroo points out.

“Please don’t start.”

He pats Akaashi casually in the back. “Come along, I’ll show you ‘round the hood.”

The base was a mammoth. That is, it’s exceptionally huge. Being one of the five military bases of the Japan Ground Self-Defense, it holds more than half a million promising soldiers.

“…we’re traditionally supported by the Chief of Staff that executes orders of the Ministry of Defense with directions from the Prime Minister. This improves reaction time to local areas as opposed to having all troops on the MoD. The garrison’s formerly in Okinawa but this now is home base.” Kuroo explains. He steers to a set of complex buildings. “I’ll take you to the barracks.”

“You don’t want a briefing?”

“Nah, we can tell-tales later in a more fortuitous manner.” He winks playfully at Akaashi who shakes his head.

“Fortuitous? Consider me baffled.”

Kuroo laughs. “Right now, I want you to go meet your squad and announce your transfer to your squadron leader. It’s late at noon, so they’d usually be at their quarters.” He feels Akaashi stop and turns around. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know I was to be given to a new squad.” Akaashi’s fists tremble, just a bit. “I'm decomissioned. I shouldn’t be handling a team in the next three years. That’s what they said.”

Kuroo scoffs. “They is a general term for douchebags who doesn’t listen to shit we say. Come on, Akaashi, you know better than to ask the higher-ups for a non-commission position given your military repertoire. You’re too good an asset for tactical operatives to lose.”

“I have my inner qualms. But I thought they’d make an exception after… what happened.” Akaashi says. If he was a bit startled with this news he didn’t let it show.

Kuroo’s eyes narrow in sympathy. “If I could give you a singular post I would, but I don’t have all the say when it comes from the MoD. I can give you a non-commissioned position as regular in the Infirmary but you still need to be assigned to a company due to your rank and to carry out your terms of service.” He tries to lighten the mood, “Don’t worry; the squad I’ll be designating you in is one of my best. You’ll fit in in no time.”

Akaashi sighs, remembering too well the alternative meaning to Kuroo’s ‘one of my best’-lines. That means this’ll be a group of complete fuck-ups and violators who won’t stop harassing Akaashi ‘till his reserve breaks. He mildly contemplates being transferred to another base before answering, “If you say so then. Lead the way, sir.”

“I really like this.” Kuroo grins, “This role reversal is nice for one.”

Akaashi weighs whether to answer back or just punch him. He did neither. “Please don’t get too comfortable, _sir_.”

“Whatever you say, major.” Kuroo laughs at his annoyance.

The barracks was a complex of cement buildings with five floors, each with quarters that roomed at least ten men. Akaashi walks behind Kuroo. Soldiers salute in respect as the two weaves their way through the labyrinth halls. Their whispers didn’t escape Akaashi’s trained ears, and he knew that if they recognized him despite being absent in the scene for years, he’d best give up any chance for anonymity.

They arrive at one of the farthest rooms in the second floor. The doors were open so Kuroo just made himself go in.

“Attention!” Someone yells. The chaos inside died down as the men in half-uniforms lined.

Kuroo nods, “At ease.” They relaxed, hands behind their backs, feet slightly apart. The standard military position. “You’re one man short. Where’s your captain?”

The man nearest him, tall, big and with scowling eyes, answers. “Out in the Proving grounds, sir.”

“Oya, again? Who’s the unlucky victim this time?” Akaashi notes that Kuroo’s voice held amusement not annoyance.

The men in the room exchange glances. Some couldn’t hide their small chuckles. Others just sighed like this was a regular occurrence. “Captain Tanaka called him a wuss over lunch earlier. The captain asked for a fist fight on the condition that whoever wins gets to keep the others weekly ration.” The one with a brown undercut says.

“Mmmm, deals on even grounds. Your captain’s a sexist, throwing punches on even someone like Tanaka. Though I’d bet all my next pay the fight’s short-lived. Your captain deliberately can’t throw a punch in.” Kuroo chuckles. _What the heck does that mean?_ Akaashi asks mentally.  _What kind of weirdo of a squad leader will Kuroo give him?_ “But that’s not why I’m here.” He waves him over and Akaashi comes closer. “This is Major Commandant Keiji Akaashi. He’s recently released from probation and is sent here to complete his minimum service period. He’ll be the new addition to your squad as army medic.”

A man with ash blonde hair asks. “But he’s…not a warrant officer?”

“Yes but his rank precedes him chain of command so should the situation necessitates. However, part of Major Akaashi’s demotion was to be assigned to a company. I expect you treat him with the proper courtesies. Major, this is squad F8 of the fifth platoon of Company B; they’re a recon team specializing in tactical operations. They’re one of the finest combat support teams in the base.”

Akaashi steps forward and bows. "I leave you to make individual introductions. Report to your squad leader before you go see me for your militia. I’ll be in the main hall. Dismissed.” Kuroo takes his leave as they salute, leaving Akaashi with an overwhelming feeling of self-consciousness.

“Ano, excuse me, major,” he whirls to the tall person speaking, “Forgive my inquisitiveness, but are you _the_ Lt. Colonel Keiji Akaashi, the Alpha of the Special operatives Squad A5 of the 507th Infantry in Honshu?”

_Here we go_. “That nickname is an overestimation. And it’s just Major now. But yes, I am.” Akaashi replies.

The rest of the men beams in delight. Akaashi would even say they got starry-eyed. “Oh wow, this is too much to process. To think the recon legend would be assigned to our squad. I’d send personal supplication prayers for the LC for this.” The same man offers him his palm. “I’m Sergeant Major Yamato Sarukui. You can excuse my glee. It’s not every day I get to meet my idol.”

The big brute who answered Kuroo earlier coughs, and extends his own hand. “Tatsuki Washio, sir. First Lieutenant. It’s an honor.”

“Likewise. But please, enough with the honorifics. I am younger than all of you.”

“Which makes the adoration more plausible, major, sir. We’ve heard many great things about you, after all.” Undercut man says.

“I’m sure you have.” He didn’t mean it but Akaashi’s reply was sarcastic. The gawks of Squad F8 made him realize his slip-up and he schools the distaste off his features. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

The astonishment fortunately vanishes. “I’m Sgt. Haruki Komi, sir.”

“Sgt. Major Wataru Onaga, sir. We’re both from the same prefecture, in Kanto.” The one with cropped hair casually says.

The rest made themselves known: 2nd Lt. Akinori Konoha and the half-Russian Sgt. Haiba Lev. All in all, squad F8 is composed of six distinct, amiable individuals. Socializing would undoubtedly be strenuous, Akaashi thought dejectedly.

“The LC mentioned your captain missing,” he starts which earned an ‘ _Aaah_ ’ from the group. “What?”

“The captain is…impressionable.” Konoha says, seeming to find another term to describe their leader but fails, “He’s on the reckless side of the ‘hood.”

“I see. So he bites more than he can chew?” Definitely a blueprint for conceited idiots like Kuroo. No wonder he likes this mysterious captain.

“More like he just bites and never chews.” Sarukui laughs. “Come along, we’ll take you to him.”

Despite the gentle coaxing from the squad, Akaashi brings his luggage. It’s his personal code not to act flippant or make himself look weak in spite his smaller frame. Not that he cared what others think of him though.

They exit out into open fields. It was wide, like ten football arena’s erected side-by-side. The Proving grounds are installations where weapons or other military tech are experimented or tested. Some of its portions also serve as training grounds.

“There’s the cap.” Komi says, pointing at the small crowd that gathered in one of the circular arenas. There were two individuals brawling. One a man. The other obviously a woman with a short blonde crop. And more disbelieving than two opposite sexes pinning each other down is how the female _seems_ to be winning.

“I didn’t know your squad leader goes around leisurely whacking up guy’s balls.” Akaashi says in quiet  marvel as the woman tangles the man in a deep headlock.

“We don’t.” Onaga says matter-of-factly. Akaashi gazes at him, confused. “Our squad leader’s the one having his balls whacked.”

On cue, the guy under the woman’s grip surrenders. “All right, all right, you’re strangling me. Unhand me, Saeko.” The crowd laughs but didn’t looked that surprised. “Geez, ease up woman, you cuddle your brother with those hands?”

“She gonna yank yer balls ‘till you scream, Cap!” one of the spectator teases.

“If I wanted to listen to an asshole, I’d fart.” The man rises, sees that Saeko was offering her hand and was about to take it when she pulls back. He lands on his face as the crowd’s laughter intensifies. “You’re Cruella-freaking-devil, Saeko. No wonder Ryu’s filing to transfer squads. Who’d want you as a captain? No, scratch that, who’d want you as a sister?”

Saeko snorts, unabashed by the comment. “You’re such a sore loser, Kotaro-kun. I want that yellow paper on my barracks before lunch tomorrow.” She stands with fake grace and gives him a fist up in goodbye. “It’s been fun watching you squirm, Captain.”

“I’m intentionally making you win, don’t forget about that.” He calls after her and rolls over, seeing his squad. “So? You’re just gonna gawk there and frolic in my self-absorbed humiliation?”

“You mean self-induced.” Konoha jokes. He and Noah walks over and helps him to his feet. The crowd dissipates.

“We’re not sharing our meal rations with you, cap. You’re going on a diet. Again.” Komi says.

Lev eyes their captain closer. “Only a cut on the chin. That’s disappointing, unlike last time.” The team hollered like self-torment was common for their captain to do and they enjoy it.

“You guys are such bullies.” His eyes catches Akaashi and recognition blaze in them. “Then again, I’m a self-proclaimed masochist so I enjoy a little bit of pain.” He combs through his white hair, making the strands stand further. He steps forward and levels with Akaashi. He was at least a foot taller, the spiking white hair adding to his height. “Back’s okay with those?”

“Back’s okay, sir.” Akaashi affirms in monotone. “I don’t think we’ve officially met.”

“We didn’t. But you don’t have to introduce yourself. I know who you are, Lt. Col. Keiji Akaashi.” His smile widens and his eyes scan his form briefly and he whistled. “You’re not exactly what I’ve expected in person.”

“Neither are you, captain.” Akaashi didn’t like being interrogated. It’s like being underestimated physically.

The captain bursts out laughing, much to Akaashi’s surprise. “Waw, you’re interesting. I meant no disrespect. I’ve followed your career. I hold you nothing but in high regard, believe me.” His smile was making Akaashi skittish for some reason. “Graduated the top of his class back in 2005. Immediately being promoted to Sergeant. Been in Military Logistics, Emergency Rescue Response and Field Recon Ops. You’re quite the jack-of-all-trades. Then had your own section by 25, a whole platoon by 26. The year after you’re commanding an entire troop of your own. In Honshu, you’re touted as The Keeper, leading one of the country’s best Anti-terrorism Squadron. That’s like, super cool!”

“I’m…” Akaashi blinks, not quite hiding the awe in his voice, “…flattered you’ve made research of me.”

“I did. I’m a die-hard fan. Much more than Sarukui over there.” He flashes a peace sign when the tall man reacts. “But I can’t help but wonder, really, how you’d be so okay about all this.”

“About?”

“This.” He gestures at his entire being and Akaashi takes a half-step back instinctively. “No, no, no, I didn’t mean anything offensive. Geez. You look at yourself in the mirror? You’re very pretty.” The honesty causes Akaashi another step back. “Noooo! I didn’t imply—I told you. I’m a fan. Just…to have all those glory and achievements, only to disappear off the radar then not returning to recon, settle for a rank lower than what you had before and then transferring bases.” He looks at him and Akaashi could clearly see the disappointment in those golden orbs. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

Akaashi was very good at hiding his emotions. That’s why he answers with flat eyes and a flat voice. “I’m here to report to you as is in protocol, sir, not report about my life story.”

The other blinks, and then laughs again. His bewilderment melts to amusement then to incitement. He chuckles and stretches out a hand. “Nice to meet you too, major. I’m Captain Kotaro Bokuto.”

* * *

 

There were lots of things that Akaashi expects once he made the decision to return to service. What he didn’t was the unforeseen familiarity that his new squad leader seem to possess.

“Hey Hey Hey Akaashiiiiiiiiii.” Capt. Bokuto calls out, intentionally prolonging the last syllable. He jogs up to him.

Akaashi takes a deep breath before turning around. “What is it, captain?”

“Aww don’t be so stiff. There are no titles among equals. You can drop the formalities.”

“There is a prohibition for first name basis.”

“Captains orders.”

Akaashi sighs. “What is it then, Bokuto-san?”

“Better.” He drapes an arm around his shoulder casually. It had only been a few days but the man was acting like they were old buddies. “I was thinking if you need some company before inspection. The others were asking for you too. You’ve got your militia from the LC?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. Brief me in. Or you could give me a copy."

“Why are you interested in my schedule?”

Bokuto laughs. It was loud. “So I’ll know where you at, pretty. I may not look like a really reliable guy but I’m still squad captain. It’s my responsibility to know my men’s itinerary so when emergency calls for, I’ll know where to find them.”

Akaashi bows to hide the blush from the nickname. “Please don’t call me that.” He presses a paper on his chest, stopping Bokuto’s tracks. “You may have it then.”

“Wha—don’t you need it anymore?” Bokuto asks as he straightens the file.

“No. Besides, it’s not that hard to memorize.” Akaashi would be spending 10 hours each day in the Infirmary save for when he has the night shifts or off-days. The rest were for training, learning, educating; repeat the pattern and that is to be his daily routine.

“Uwah so many digits and words here. I hate reading!" Bokuto folds the paper, inserts it in his chest pocket and walks back to Akaashi’s side. “But seems like you've got a _proactive_ schedule. Maybe if you’re bored waiting for patients to dissect you could help me out on field trainings. I’m on cadet supervision as well, we train the new recruits. Help us out, yeah?”

“Yes, fine.” Akaashi answers absent-mindedly, hoping the other would go away.

“Really? That’s awesome! You could teach the privates a thing or two. Boy, will they be ecstatic.” Bokuto grins. “Just so y’know, most of the men here knows your name. I do okay with holding my own on mudwrestling but I can’t guarantee on rabid fan boys. If you’d never been mobbed before you’ll likely get a free sample soon.”

Akaashi was kind of partially expecting that. “A shame. I thought you capable of reining them in for me.”

Bokuto stops walking. He answers after a full minute. “Would you want me to?”

“Want to what?” Akaashi asks, turning around.

“Rein them in for you.”

_Huh._ Seems he can’t tell what’s a statement and sarcasm apart. _Poor guy._  “I was kidding, captain. I can handle some paparazzi, don’t worry.”

Bokuto deflates visibly. “Oh. Okay.” And smiles cheekily. “If you ever need a personal bodyguard though, know I’ve already applied.”

Now Akaashi doesn’t know if he’s being earnest or teasing. “Whatever you say, Bokuto-san. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He hurries away before the other could protest.

“Hey, wait—“ Akaashi wades through the crowd and was gone in a blink. Bokuto places hands on his hips. “Boy, he’s going to be a handful.

* * *

 

The next time the two meet was during Inspection late that afternoon. The black-haired was conversing with the LC when Squad F8 arrives.

“Hey Hey Hey Akaashiiiii,” Bokuto chirps.

“Would you please stop that?” Akaashi whirls an annoyed look at him.

“Why do you look so offended?”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and returns to speak with Kuroo. “My apologies, sir.”

Kuroo waves his apology away and grins. “The intervention is welcomed.” The squad salutes at him before heading to the arena save Bokuto who stayed. “So, cap, heard you had a fairly gender-biased brawl a few days ago.”

“I bet you stayed up all night coming up with that one.” Bokuto replies, arms crossing in challenge.

“We won’t be restocking the food meals, ya know. Guys like you are the reason why girls turn lesbian.”

“Oh? You need a Ph.D to come up with something as meaningless as that.” Bokuto answers, a wide smile seeping into his face. “Oh wait, you do have one; you’re a philanthropic dick, you asswipe.”

“It’s scary to think people like you are allowed to breed. I’m already sorry assigning Keiji to your squad.” Kuroo says, giving Akaashi a playful nudge.

“Don’t worry; pretty boy is in good hands.” Bokuto snakes an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders which he swats off.

Kuroo chuckles. “Speaking of, we’ll be conducting a physical exam tomorrow.”

“I thought it’ll be next week. What changed the plan, big fella?”

“He did.” Kuroo points with his chin at Akaashi who frowns. He grins apologetically. “He’s here early so I had to reschedule. MoD gave him medical clearance. He’s manning the Infirmary under Lt.Col. Sugawara.”

Bokuto whistles. “You’re fitting right in aren’t you, Akaashi? I’m glad.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi says.

“Oh, and since he’s going to be a recurring figure in the infirmary, he’s asking to make it his home quarters—“

“WHAT?” Bokuto half-yells, the first sign of genuine shock.

Kuroo and Akaashi blinks at his sudden reaction. “Is there something wrong, captain?” Kuroo asks, sliding back to professionalism.

Bokuto ignores him and glowers for the first time at Akaashi. “What’s this? You’re supposed to consult to me first.”

“I thought you said he agreed.” Kuroo whispers to Akaashi, raising his brow.

“I thought he would.” Akaashi answers honestly.

“Yo,” Bokuto snaps his fingers at Akaashi’s face, “Talk to me, I’m right here. I can’t believe you’re moving out already before you’ve even settled in. I know my first impression on you is not noteworthy but I’m still your squad captain. I need to be informed if one of my men wants to go darth vader on me.”

Kuroo pursed his lips and looks at Akaashi questioningly. Even if he held a higher rank than both of them, he obviously has great respect for the clown to simply just override his protests. The verbal catfight was proof of his favouritism.

Akaashi inwardly grumbles. “I’m sorry, captain, I should’ve discussed these with you. Given you’ve been informed already, will you permit my request?” He asks formally.

“Mmmmmmmmmm. No.” Bokuto replies.

Akaashi narrows his eyes. “Why not?”

“’coz I said so. End of discussion.” Bokuto turns to walk away but Akaashi comes after him.

“No, it is not end of discussion.” He stares up at him. “I outrank you. The only reason I’m subservient is because that big cat had me roped to your squad for protocol’s sake.” Kuroo just watches the exchange with delightful interest.

“Not a week in and already developing a rebellious streak.” Bokuto steps closer, highlighting their height difference, “Let me make things clear for you, major: You’re not a warrant officer but have a decommissioned post. MoD assigned you to my squad and as protocol,” he stresses on that part, “decision-making falls on me and on the big cat only.” He smiles while Akaashi bears a frown. “You’ve been MIA for two years. A little recap won’t hurt. So we clear?”

“Crystal.” On the outside, Akaashi looks impassive. On the inside, he was a raging storm. He backs away first.

“Hey, Inspection’s that way.” Bokuto points a thumb on the other end of the field.

“And the toilet’s this way.” Akaashi says sarcastically. He didn’t bother waiting to be dismissed.

Bokuto sighs loudly and hears slow clapping behind him. “Bravo. I did make the right choice, putting him with you. He’s already giving you unwanted stress and I like it.” Kuroo chides.

“You sick bastard. You were about to approve his transfer.” He gives Kuroo soft punches on the arms.

“On my defence, he said you said yes." Kuroo pushes him back, not harshly. "I should’ve known Keiji would try to word me out of it. He’s an expert at silvertongue-ing people after all.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Bokuto’s gaze lingers at the area where Akaashi disappeared.

“You need to cut him slack though.” He looks back at Kuroo who crosses his arms over his chest, “He’s been through some major shitty stuff before returning. I knew him back in the Academy. He’s a kouhai. And I tell you, he’s a pale contrast to what he was before.”

“His last mission wasn’t exactly…memorable. I know.” Bokuto whispers.

Kuroo scoffs. “Who doesn’t? All that was televised was that his last assignment ended macabrely and he lost his squad. Combined with the public’s negative reaction to that and the shitheads in MoD that sucked the last shred of confidence in him, it’s understandable he’ll file for leave right after.” He sighs, “I pulled lots of strings to receive grants for his transfer here and put him in your squad, bro.”

“I know. And I’ll take care of him. I gave you my word.” Bokuto says with dedication, gold eyes serious.

“And I trust you. Akaashi hasn’t talked to anyone about what happened. After his recovery period he changed. He’s setting barriers around and it ain’t no walk in the park trying to break ‘em down.” Kuroo gives his pal a half-smirk. “But I was hoping you could.”

“Eh? What made you think that?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Guts? Instincts? When they both collide, it’s hard not to listen. I would trust Akaashi to no one but you. Besides, you wouldn’t stop fangirling about him for years. You should actually thank me for giving him to you, minus the gift wrap and all.”

"What? He was pretty cool!" Bokuto argues. "He's younger but he'd been a Lieutenant Colonel and completed like, hundreds of mission logs. That's super awesome."

"I don't need to hear this _again_ right now, dude." Th e horn blares. “Oi! Now, go find your prissy princess and line up for closing, you fuckin romeo .”

The men’s toilet was empty. Good. Akaashi was not in the mood to play good citizen. He opens the faucet aggressively and splashes water on his face, trying to calm down _. That nosy clown_! He had gotten on Akaashi’s nerves and that was exceptional, given that he wasn’t the type to wrath easily. Well, he didn’t. He had his trusty mask on. But that bastard still managed to rile him up a little. Akaashi took a very deep breath. He could understand a little why his captain lost his cool. He didn’t exactly discussed transference grants with him but he reacted too much for Akaashi’s point of view. There weren’t that close to begin with. Why the hell did he looked so betrayed? He hears the door open and dips his head under the water to cover his betraying emotions.

“You were taking too long I thought you were drowning in here or something.”

Akaashi bit back a whine. Five minutes of peace. Kami couldn’t even grant him that?

“Inspection’s up. The LC’s not merciful to anyone who skips to see his smug face.” Bokuto leans on one of the stalls.

“I know. He’s conceited that way.” Akaashi straightens and shakes the water off his hair. It was deliberate but if Bokuto minds, he didn’t say out loud.

There was a few moments of silence before Bokuto clears his throat. “I’m sorry—“

“What for?” Akaashi combs his hair sleekly. He eyes Bokuto through his reflection in the mirror emptily. 

Bokuto blinks and scratches the back of his head. “My actions were uncalled for. Sorry. I didn’t mean to react like that.”

“It’s perfectly fine, captain. You had every right to react the way you did.” Akaashi sounds stiff, formal. “And I’m sorry too. For overestimating protocols. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine. I’m not that strict, believe me. I may be the chain of command but I bottom to the rest in terms of maturity and mental intelligence. The squad can vouch for that.”

“Your honesty is appreciated.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Really, Akaashi, sorry.”

“And really, captain. It is fine.”

Bokuto’s quiet for a few minutes. “So, you’re not leaving the team then?”

“You’ve made perfectly clear your opinion on that matter.”

Bokuto nods cautiously. “Sooooooo, we good?”

“Weren’t we in the first place?”

“But of course. I didn’t mean to force you or anything. Just, give the squad a chance. They really like you. They look up to you, after all. So stay with us for a bit and we’ll see if the puzzles fit, yeah?

_It won’t be long_ , Akaashi thinks calculatedly. Nothing stays for him. Instead, he says, “Okay.”

Bokuto grins, his trademark glee resurfacing. “You were fairly scary when you’re pissed. Was that how you tame naughty boys back in Honshu?”

“I wasn’t pissed. My temper…leaked.” Bokuto chortles at that. “And no, I don’t tame naughty boys for discipline. I beat it to their heads.”

“Sssscccaaarrryyyyyyyy.”

“Don’t worry. You won’t be seeing any harassment from me here. I’m keen on keeping a low profile.”

“Aww, why not?” Akaashi didn’t respond immediately. “Akaashi?”

“I’ve changed.” He says simply. He fails to see the sympathetic look Bokuto gives him. “Let’s go. I want to be there before the LC can have the satisfaction of grounding me for tardiness.”


	2. RE-EDITED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga’s eyes narrow in understanding. “Change of career too huh. Must’ve been tough. You okay now?”  
> “I wouldn’t have come back if I weren’t, sir.”  
> Suga gives him a smile, one of understanding. “Some people don’t fully come back from war, Akaashi. It’s safe to say you’ve recovered, but not completely healed.”

Akaashi was up early the next day. He skips breakfast with squad F8 much to Bokuto’s obvious dismay and heads to the Infirmary for his first official assignment.

“Good morning,” he greeted as he enters the spacious clinic.

A man with silver hair in green camou peeks out from one of the small inner rooms. “Ahh, I didn’t expect anyone to come so early.”

“I’m not a patient. I’m the new licensed practitioner from MoD. My name’s Maj. Keiji Akaashi, sir.”

“Keiji Akaashi?” The man abandons his rummaging and gets a clear view of the newcomer. “You’re that young LC in Tohoku. I’ve heard about you. I didn’t think they’ll move you here.” He closes the storeroom and stands in front of Akaashi, smiling. He’s a bit taller but having the same built as him and has a prominent mole on his chin. “Pleased to meet you, major. I’m Lt. Col. Koushi Sugawara.”

Akaashi salutes then takes the offered hand. “You’re that M.I officer from Torono.” He remembers the name back in MoD. The Military Intelligence guy they say is pretty easy on the eyes.

“That was a long time ago. I’ve been relegated to the Disaster and Risk Management Response Team. Seems more like my forte than playing tactician.” Sugawara bends to take some boxes of syringes and pile them. “What of you? Heard you left the scene for a while.”

“Yes sir, for two years. I had medical practicum back in my cadet years and received my license while I was…undergoing therapy.” Akaashi says hesitantly.

Suga’s eyes narrow in understanding. “Change of career too huh. Must’ve been tough. You okay now?”

“I wouldn’t have come back if I weren’t, sir.”

Suga gives him a smile, one of understanding. “Some people don’t fully come back from war, Akaashi. It’s safe to say you’ve recovered, but not completely healed.”

The Physical Examination would start by 0800. Half an hour before that, cadets were already swarming outside the Infirmary. Akaashi and a team of 15 medics set to work. To his surprise, some of the trainees actually know him, rather his name, and were divided into groups who idolized his career and those who frowned at his return. Akaashi continues to work silently, not feeding their gossips. By lunch the higher ranked officers made their entrances for their own exams.

“Ow.” An officer squirms when Suga inserts the needle into his forearm.

“You’re such a pussy, Daichi. Stop moving or I’ll miss.” Suga scolds. First name indicates the two are close acquaintances.

“Ano,” Akaashi looks down at his patient. He seems anxious as he sat rigidly on the stool. “I’m not much of a fan of sharp things, major.”

Akaashi hid his amusement well. The man looks gruff and tough, what with his ponytail and chin beard. “It’s all right,” he scans the nameplate on his uniform, “Captain Azumane. I’m a trained professional. It’ll be like an ant bite, I promise.”

“Oh dear god, the smallest always hurts the most.” He chuckles nervously.

“Quit being a baby, Asahi.” The soldier whom Sugawara was pricking says.

Akaashi made good with his promise. The man just squeaked a little, much to his colleague’s hilarity. Akaashi takes blood from five more officers before he decides to swap for lunch.

“Hey, Hey Hey!” He didn’t need to turn around to tell who it was.

“I’m on a break right now.” He answers, still not turning around as he fixes his med kit.

“I told you, Bokuto. The major’s been here since daybreak. He needs rest.” Sarukui says as the rest of squad F8 enters.

“Aww come on,” Bokuto pouts, waving his med form in front of Akaashi. “And I brought the whole gang. Fun fact: Onaga completely hates needles. I’d like to see you prick him.”

“Oi! Don’t go advertise it to other people. Geez.” Onaga shouts as he jabs the tall man on the shoulder.

“You talk big when the last time you had PT, three of us had to hold you down.” Konoha retells.

That caught Akaashi’s attention. “Really?”

“Did not! The medic was just a complete amateur.” An offended yell came from one of the men in the room. “Nothing personal, Chikara.” Bokuto looks back at Akaashi with a smile. “So what’s it gonna be, pretty? I don’t have to order you to do it would I?”

“You don’t have the balls.” Bokuto grins, not denying. Akaashi sighs. “All right, since you insist.” Bokuto immediately brightens up and was already shoving Onaga on the stool. “Nuh-uh, big boss goes first.”

Bokuto stills. Lev whispers in his ear. “That’s you, cap.” And had him sit quite forcefully.

“Hey, Hey, Hey, that’s not—“

“You want me to, right?” Akaashi made a show of wearing his latex gloves- putting them on meticulously and stretching it until it made snapping noises. He dons a mask but had a rare smirk behind. This was payback for not allowing his request to transfer yesterday. “It stings when I do it but I recall you saying you’re a masochist so no problem then?” He ties the tourniquet and uncaps the needle. “I’m putting it in, captain.” They had a bit of an audience and it fuelled his desire to torment the clown further. “Mmm. No backflow. I probably missed the vein.”

He sees Suga at the corner of his eye, smiling, so he guessed he’s not in trouble for fooling around. A small hiss escapes Bokuto as he moves the needle. “Aah, did that hurt you? I’m sorry.”

Bokuto caught on his game and smiles, unimpressed. “No. Why don’t you go deeper?” Akaashi pushes the needle in and he yelps. “Ow! What the heck was that for?”

“You told him to go deeper.” Komi points out as the people around laughs.

“Yeah, captain. You told me to push it in deeper.” Akaashi traces the skin on his forearm and if the pain was not flaring a bit, Bokuto would’ve liked the minute ministrations. “Hmmm, I still can’t—“

Bokuto clutches his hand, stunning Akaashi, before he pushes the syringe forward. The needle bled. “Ohkay, that’s enough. You’ve had your fun so let it suck now.”

The crowd Ooh-ed. Onaga snickers. “Captain, so lewd.”

Bokuto winks at them as Akaashi scoffs. He fills the syringe with blood and extracts the needle swiftly. He transfers the specimen to an evacuated tube and hands it to a medic.

“Aren’t you going to patch me up?” Bokuto asks Akaashi, a tissue on his puncture.

“I extracted from your left hand so please do it with your right yourself.” He removes his gloves and mask, throws them in a bin and retreats.

“Eeh? But what about us?” Konoha asks. “Please, don’t let Chikara take over!”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” The  Sergeant First Class appears behind them, already holding a new syringe.

Akaashi gets his dismissal from Suga. He salutes and walks out the infirmary. As he shoves his hands on his pants pockets in a gesture of annoyance, it left Bokuto with a really satisfied feeling.

“He seems to have pierced more than your flesh, Captain.” He hears Lev say. He winks knowingly and Bokuto likes it that what he said wasn’t even a question.

“Shut up and get pricked already, you prick.” Lev laughs as Bokuto looks back out at the fuming pretty soldier. “Hey Hey Hey indeed.”

* * *

It was late when they finally wrapped up. The infirmary was barren save for its residents.

“Good work, everyone. You’re allowed to report later than the call time tomorrow. You’ve earned at least a long, decent sleep.” Suga says and dismisses his team. “Job well done today, major.” He approaches the latter who was sorting through his stuff. 

Akaashi raises a brow. “Even when I had mobbing issues?”

“I can overlook time-consuming acts of excitement especially since you handled that well. You poking fun with Capt. Bokuto is another matter though.” He raises his palm to appease Akaashi. “I’m not mad. I would’ve disapproved but the captain is one of the most entertaining victims of pranks. I find that amusing. Just don’t do it on a daily basis.”

“I’ll think about that.” Akaashi salutes. “Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Akaashi. You’re dismissed.”

Akaashi was exhausted. It was visible in the way he drags his feet. The walk back to the barracks took longer than normal so he wasn’t really expecting anyone awake at this late hour. Except there was.

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Came the muffled greeting.

“Captain.” Akaashi says, eyeing the slumped figure in the entryway with curiosity.

Bokuto sits up groggily and yawns unfashionably. “Aah, Akaashi, you finally back.”

“What are you doing out here?” He glances at his wristwatch. “It’s almost midnight. Curfew’s hours ago.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I was waiting for you, pretty. Took you long enough. I’ve had couples of snore ins already.” Bokuto rubs the sleep off his eyes.

Akaashi’s brows furrows. “I…didn’t ask you to wait for me.”

Bokuto stands and stretches. “I know. I just want to. I figured you’d be dead beat after a full day sucking people’s blood off their systems and just wanted to make sure you made it back without a snitch.” Akaashi didn’t respond. “I see you’re too tired for even a witty comeback. All right, let’s get you to bed, major.”

“Nobody’s done that before.” Akaashi says suddenly.

“Hm?” Bokuto whirls around. “Done what?”

Akaashi looks down. “Made sure I made it back for bed.” He casts his eyes down, feeling very small all of a sudden. What’s that light pulsing in his chest? “I’ve…never had anyone do that except…my dad.” This is bad. That freakin homo sapien. Akaashi makes fun of him and he pulls this. He’s actually making him feel guilty.

Bokuto smiles, the pure, sickeningly sweet kind. He goes down the concrete steps and takes Akaashi’s backpack. He presses his hand at his back, guiding him up. “I’m glad to be the first, then.”

* * *

 Akaashi was directed towards the shooting grounds by a Private. He went up a small hill and sees the wide arena below littered with thousands of soldiers looking like a colony of ants. It was built exactly for target practices and artillery demonstrations. It takes a couple minutes scanning the sea of crowds before he finds his person of interest.

“I didn’t peg you to be a wordy kind of instructor,” he says as soon as he’s within earshot. “I thought it’s your typical—whoosh, bam, kapow—principle.” He holds his hands behind his back. “You’re a simpleton. Please act like one.”

“Akaashiiiiiii, Hey, Hey, Hey,” Bokuto exclaims, abandoning the conversation he has with another officer to go to Akaashi’s side and catch his shoulders, “I wasn’t expecting you to grace us with your lovely presence, major. Bored from cutting up bandages in your ‘lil shack?”

Akaashi slaps the hand off. “Nope. The LC forced me to take a hike is all.”

Akaashi had been cooped up in the Infirmary for days that his OIC ordered him to go out and breathe some outside air for a change.

Bokuto hums. “So you decided to find me for your mandatory respite. Mmm, I’m a little touched at the moment.”

“I’m getting out of here.” Akaashi begins to walk back uphill.

“Whoa, hold up, I’m kidding. Lighten up.” He tugs at his forearm in a gesture of apology. “Don’t be such a sourpuss. Since you’re already here might as well help us out with the day’s training.” A cough interrupts them. “My bad, where are my manners? Major, this is Brigade General Yusuke Takinoue. He’s one of the Administrative officers of the Joint staff supervising this cadet regime.”

“Since when did you have manners, Captain?” The man cuts in. He looks slightly older and is bigger than Bokuto. He clips the pad under his armpit as Akaashi salutes formally. “Been a while, major. We haven’t met before but we used to work in Tohoku years back. I was in the Reserve Formation then.”

Akaashi shakes his hand. “Lots of big shots dispatched here. MoD’s doing well? What with all their valuable men sent to one of the farthest bases.”

“I consign the compliment. But we’re not sent here on a whim. Kyushu holds one of the highest rebel spikes in the past decade. We have numerous civil unrest that the Minister of Defense has to tighten the defences ‘round here.”

Takinoue begins to walk, prompting Akaashi and Bokuto to follow. “One of JGSD’s jobs is to protect corporate economic interests and internal population control, after all. Emergency services are called for that’s why Nagasaki’s swarming with veteran officers. Like you major.” He looks back at Akaashi who stops. “Ever wondered why they sent you here, despite you asking for a warrant post, and if I recall, has been juristically declined?”

“Where there’s social unrest, there’s the threat of non-government proclivities. Should a need to resort to war prosecution they’d need the best Recon men on standby.” Akaashi says.

“Bingo. You may have been demoted, major, but MoD still sees you as one of its finest Tactical operating officers. Your expertise and experience are required should we deem the prefecture code red.” Brigade Gen. Takinoue says.

Akaashi knew that. Had his own assumptions even. The higher-ups had minds that were easy for Akaashi to predict; they recognized his talent and skills and utilized it to their advantage. They did not, begrudgingly, consider his psychological and mental state. But Akaashi knew better than to argue with the MoD so he nods stiffly, not wanting for further open hostility.

Luckily, the B.Gen senses his discomfort and opts to change topics. “Well, since you’re here you might as well teach the new recruits how it’s done. The programme here’s different than in Tohoku. I’ve yet to deduce if it’s unfortunately or fortunately so.” He gives him his pad. “Accessing individual proficiency falls beyond my skill tree you see.”

“I don’t think I’m authorized to deliberate cadet efficiency—“

“Nonsense. Demotion’s got nothing to do with aiding in the betterment of our military strength. These boys need the extra push. You’ve had splendid credentials. Make better use of them. Captain,” he motions for Bokuto who salutes in attention, “If you have a tinge of good moral conduct, please pull it out and do your job. Major Akaashi shall assist you in this assessment.” He says in finality.

“Yes sir.” Both says, Bokuto eagerly while Akaashi reluctantly.

The BG trails away, leaving Akaashi with no preparation nor willingness to his new task. “I’m already regretting coming over.” He glowers at Bokuto. “I blame you for that.”

Bokuto either didn’t see his glare or ignored it. He claps him in the back. “Don’t start pointing fingers. This way, major. You’re right on time; they’re just starting shooting practice.” He guides the medic to an outpost where a small group of officers lodged. There, he introduces him to Lt. Col. Daichi Sawamura, the OIC for field tactical operations and cadet recruitment.

“Well, if Takinoue said you’ll assess the cadets then you will assess the cadets. Happy inspection, major.” The officer grins, handing Akaashi the cadet roster.

Some unforeseen force must be ganging up on him up there somewhere. How else would Akaashi’s desire to lie low be unfulfilled to this degree? Akaashi took the pad with obvious reluctance.

There were at least 500 cadets for that day. They were divided into four platoons, Bokuto handling platoon C.

“Attention!” says an officer as Bokuto and Akaashi approaches. The recruits all stood in line.

“Hey, Hey, Hey.” Bokuto introduces his two officer-assistants at the front. “Major, these are First Lieutenant Takato Akino and Maj.Comm Kenji Hamada. They assist me during drills. 1st Lt. Akino's a gunner for Squad D12 and Maj. Hamada is one of our M.I officers from Intel Div.”

Akaashi salutes. “Sirs.”

“This is Major Akaashi Keiji, my squad medic. The Brigade Gen. tasked him to help out for today’s session. I have permits from Lt.Col Sawamura.”

“Akaashi, was it?” Maj. Hamada shakes his hand. “Not the Akaashi from Honshu?”

“That Akaashi.” He affirms almost tiredly.

Hamada hums, whether from scrutiny or veneration, Akaashi could careless. 1st Lt. Akino however, didn’t seem behaved enough to hide his antipathy.

“You’ve been demoted.” Akaashi’s eyes narrow at his blunt statement. It wasn’t secret—Akaashi’s demotion— but it wasn’t common knowledge either. “To be on top and suddenly get pulled down to an area not obviously of your leisure; that must be frustrating.” He didn’t like his tone of superiority like he was squaring Akaashi down. “But I guess it’s methodical, considering the defectiveness of your last mission.”

That too was public knowledge. MoD had to disclose some details regard countrywide operations after all.

“The MoD’s decision is conscientious.” Akaashi says basally. “However, big jerks who don’t know a thing should just keep their mouths shut.”

Akino moves and if he drew first punch, Akaashi won’t be the one being suspended.

“Now, now, it’s not good antagonizing each other.” Hamada steps between the two, creating a human barrier. “Let’s display some maturity, for the brats, ‘kay?” Akino stares him down. He’s bigger, taller and should he have swung at Akaashi, he’d be without a broken jaw. But Akaashi didn’t back off. “Takato. Ease up, man.” Hamada pushes back his partner just as a hand pulls Akaashi back. He turns to see Bokuto grasping his arm. The thin line of his mouth indicated he was perplexed by Akino’s insensitive statement as well. Akaashi finds himself appreciating the support.

The four officers walked around, Bokuto and Hamada trying to lighten the tense-filled atmosphere, and made assessments with the cadets firing stance and firearm handling. The three verbally corrected stuff more than Akaashi who just trailed behind making quiet observations and flipping through the profiles with disinterest.

“Major, you were an artillery unit back in Honshu weren’t you?” Bokuto asks suddenly, checking the hand gun of one of the cadets.

“I was on the Anti-Terrorism division but yes.” If this is one of Bokuto’s ploys to get him to actively join in the inspection, he has to try harder.

Bokuto loads a new barrel into the gun and clips the safety pin. “So you pretty good with a gun.” It wasn’t a question.

“Everyone in JGSD is and should be, sir.” Alternate meaning to that: Your point. Now.

“These boys are hopeless. I keep telling them it’s not about the gun. I have trouble…explaining. How do you—“

“You mean gun efficiency is based on the handler not the weapon?" The tall major offers.

"Wow, that's so cool Kenji-kun. That’s what I wanted to say. They can’t meet the firing limit, and that’s like, one of the basic’s here.” Bokuto tosses the gun back to the boy who yelps as he catches it panicking.

“None of them can shoot all targets within 10seconds?” Akaashi asks.

“It’s 13seconds, Keiji-kun.” Hamada answers as Akaashi faces him. “They’ve brought it up a notch. Certain protocols set some standard limits to cadet trainings. It was approved last year.”

“I see. Are there still eight targets as per usual?” Akaashi asks as Hamada nods. “That’s too long though. If these were real-life combat situations, these boys will be aiming at their first target while the enemy shoots down their fifth. Speed and precision begets accuracy.”

“This isn’t Honshu. There are variations in the regime." That barely concealed sarcastic phrase was from Akino.  _Of course._  "And these boys are not in your league yet. They’re not professionals, which is why adaptations have to be administered for practice. If that doesn’t sit well with you, you should’ve raised objections at last year’s hearing which unfortunately, you were absent from.” Akino says and that was the certification to Akaashi that this guy disliked him. He did too now, so the resentment is mutual.

Hamada says. “Takato's a field gunner so his sensitive about that topic. He holds one of the fastest firing records here though. 7.67 seconds at best on a ground still.”

Akaashi tries to look impressed. He thought he owed Hamada that at least. “That’s impressive.”

Bokuto caught on the undertone of challenge. He smirks. “What was your best record, major?”

“I don’t keep track, captain. All that matters is that the target falls.” Akaashi answers confidently.

Bokuto nods mischievously. He gestures for a trainee and takes his gun and offers it to Akaashi. “Care for a demo?”

Akaashi eyes the gun with repressed excitement. “I’m not permitted for weapons access. I’m a medic.”

“But you’re also a Major Commandant. Anyway, I’m giving you clearance. This time only. One round. Won’t do you harm to bring back some nostalgia to those frisky fingers, yes?”

They share a knowing glance. This will be the first debt he’ll owe to this clown as Akaashi takes the gun and smiles to himself. The cadets form a circle around them, eager to watch.

Akaashi takes a deep breathe, concentrating. It’s been…long since he’s last handled a gun, last fired a gun. But the familiar feeling of the weapon was nostalgic. He clips the barrel, latches the pin and even twirls it around his fingers.

“Bail!” Bokuto shouts just as eight target dummies pops at least 50meters from them.

It was instinct that propels him. Akaashi raises the gun.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_  

All targets were hit; bulls-eye, before the pinballs gets fired to them.

 _Beep_. “6.4 seconds.” The cadet that was instructed to record the time sounded breathless. “S-six seconds…wow!” They cheered, some had astoundingly awestruck faces. Akaashi’s was deadpan.

“Ohmygod.” Hamada trills, dumbfounded while Akino, well, it was gratifying to see the man fidget in humiliation for one.

Akaashi returns the gun to Bokuto who wears the smug-est smirk there is. “I’m rusty.”

Bokuto guffaws. “Rusty? You like, hit all the targets, Akaashi!”

“I only have half a number of bulls-eyes. It’s…disappointing.”

Bokuto loops an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders who tensed but permits the contact. “You’re too humble. Like you said, you’re a lil rusty. But you look like you could release some tension.” He grins down at him. “Feel better?”

Akaashi eyes Akino who grumbles and walks away, leaving Hamada who was exclaiming idiotically. “Better.”

Dissolving asshole’s prides have always been a guilty pleasure for the once marksman after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEDITED: Eradicated Aone and Futakuchi (replaced them w/ OCs) since the characterization is messed up before LMAO
> 
> We're at a steady pace but I promise there's a plot here and we'll get to some action soon. Kudos, comments appreciated! 
> 
> Some terms defined to help you out:  
> MoD- Ministry of Defense, basically SHIELD of the military  
> Warrant officer- a soldier not assigned to any squad  
> Decommissioned officer- a soldier that can/can't be assigned to a squad, w/ restrictions (due to demotion for example)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto had been energetic at getting something out of his medic other than his half-hearted participation's these past months. Akaashi’s emotions were kept at bay by a high solid wall and it made Bokuto more determined to make a crack even just a little bit.

“Please, refrain from putting pressure on the heel. You’ve broken a ligament but let’s not hope a muscle will follow.” Akaashi instructs at the cadet whose foot he was bandaging.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

He pins the clamp. “I’m taking you out the Op. Please, proceed to the main medical bay with ease.”

The cadet nods as he was helped to his feet by two of his comrades. It was a sunny, clear day. Just the proper weather to conduct their weekly field operations.

Akaashi was stationed at the emergency med bay at the crest of the hill. The thousand and more trainees were to trek on the mountains and around the entire base bringing massive backpacks. The aim was to reach the rendezvous point which was military term for finish line. It doesn’t seem too arduous, except that the mountains were at least 3,000 ft high, and the acres of land surrounding the base is about 50,000.

Akaashi scans the horizon. There were still crowds upon crowds of budding soldiers arriving from their mountain descent and are now scampering with the last ounce of their strength to make it rendezvous which was a few miles from where Akaashi was. He sees, or rather hears the now familiar uproar that was daily noise to his eardrums. “The boys go marching down the hill hurrah, hurrah…” came the puffing but still cheerful jibe of his idiotic squad captain. He emerges with the trainees, joining them in their assignment. He was carrying two backpacks as he jogged near a cadet who was assisting his friend.

“Hey, Hey, Hey,” he chirps as he passes by his station.

Akaashi exhales and takes three big steps to grab at the sling of one of the bags that sent Bokuto down on his butt.

“Ow, that wasn’t necessary—“

“Your shoulder will sprain from the weight.” Akaashi says matter-of-factly. “Seeing as that you’re making stupid round trips to make sure your platoon’s still up and about, I’d give that back less than twenty minutes before it’ll be creaking like an old man.”

“You go on ahead,” Bokuto nonchalantly direct the two cadets who waited for him. They nod and returns their pace uphill. Bokuto places the bags down and stretches. “Aaah, that does it. I’m hitting the showers right after this.”

“No, you’re not hitting the showers after this, captain. You can’t yet. Your body’s muscles are constricted with exertion they’ll tear if you don’t give them time to relax.”

“You like lecturing me, don’t you?” Bokuto smiles cheekily, leaning _alarming_ close.

Akaashi didn’t bat an eyelash. “I see the need to since you are adamant with ignoring them.”

Bokuto laughs. “Argue at anyone but never with your doctor. That’s a highly presumptive saying.” He shrugs and picks up the bags, as if not hearing Akaashi at all.

“Are you always this stupid or you’re just making extra effort today?”

“Are you always this concerned or just when I’m involved?”

That startles Akaashi. That…sounded like open flirtation. He gathers his senses and rolls his eyes. “I warned you, captain. I will not be responsible for self-inflected injuries of idiocy.”

“Yes, doc.” He reaches to ruffle Akaashi’s hair and hurries away before the smaller man could counter. Akaashi follows his giddy journey as he made encouragements to the cadets he passes by. Akaashi smiles for a strange reason. And realizes what he just did and slaps himself awake from his reverie.

* * *

 

Akaashi enters the tent. There were many trainees sprawled on the makeshift beds. None have any serious injury; most of the occupants of the flap were either dehydrated or extremely exhausted from the back-wrenching field Op. He makes his way to one of the farthest beds where the unmistakable figure of Bokuto lays in a fetal position.

“Captain.” He calls as the man turns to his voice.

His face beams. Akaashi had yet to ponder how his presence could bring this man glee. “Akaashi. Hey, hey, hey. Came to check on me?”

“I’m here to say ‘I told you so’ but since I gave you fair warning, instead I’ll tell you ‘You deserve this.’”

Bokuto chuckles amusingly as he straightens to gaze up on him fully. “You act as if my stupidity is a virtue.”

“Your stupidity is a constitution of a blueprint that is used to build idiots. Now, please turn around. Let me assess that back, grandpa.” Bokuto laughs but did as he was told. Akaashi puts down the med kit he has and took out a heating bag. He pours hot water on it and was about to place it on Bokuto’s back when he freezes.

Bokuto felt his hesitation and turns his face halfway, asking. “What’s wrong?”

 _You have surprisingly nice back muscles._ Akaashi thinks adoringly. “You have surprisingly nice back muscles.” He drops the bag. Bokuto yelps at the sudden rush of heat that assaulted him. Akaashi’s mouth fell. Did he just...fuckin say what he thought out loud?

“Goddamn it, that’s hot.” Bokuto pulls the bag and pats his back. “I know we never see eye-to-eye but would it kill you to be a decent human being for once?”

Akaashi blinks. He didn’t hear that. Good. _Good._ “I’m fairly decent. If your face was on fire, I’d stomp on it and that will be an improvement.” Akaashi collects himself and replaces the bag more gently this time. Bokuto moans in delight. Akaashi presses it deeper at his reaction.

“Ow! What? It felt good.”

"That was an inappropriate response."

"So should I moan louder then?"

"Please stop talking, Bokuto-san."

"I've tried. It was the worst five minutes of my life."

“Do people really fall for you, despite what you are?”

“Oh? Is that a casual interrogation of my love life, major?”

“I…didn’t imply any of the sort. That was merely sarcasm, captain.”

He felt Bokuto shift, the bag dropping on the other side of the bed. Akaashi reaches out to catch it but Bokuto catches his hand instead. “Leave it. I want to see your face when I talk to you.” Akaashi acquiesced and sits up straight. “Has anyone told you you’re attractive?”

“Is there a point to that question?” W _hat is up with that question?_ It took all of Akaashi’s self-control not to blush.

“I just want the point emphasized. If somebody had, I would second that motion. If nobody had, lemme tell you you’re attractive, major.”

“Please tell me you didn’t hit your head somewhere back there.”

“Hahaha. Can’t I be honest? You do look pretty, jokes aside.”

“I find separating you from mischief difficult. But…thank you?” He notices their hands were still linked. “I’d like my hand back, if you’d permit.”

“It stays with me for a moment longer. So request denied.” His grip tightens. “It allows me to relax more.” Bokuto starts to explain when he saw Akaashi was getting uncomfortable. “When I was small, my mother would always make me hold her hand when I get sick. I get ill a lot, ya’know. But it’s not ‘cause I have a weak immunity. Tokyo has the coldest winter months and my body was never really cold-blooded.” Akaashi didn’t ask for his life story but listened nevertheless. Bokuto continues. “My mother was a preschool teacher. She loves kids, she did. I think it’s evident in our family why I have four siblings. I’m the third. Father’s a cop and I almost followed his line of career. But all the chasing and locking up criminals isn’t quite my forte. I mean, can you picture me riding a police car and yelling, ‘Halt, police?’” Akaashi’s brows scrunches up because it was nothing but a very ridiculous picture. Bokuto laughs at his expression. “Yeah, I’d react the same. The military isn’t that much different but at least there are more liberties here.” He then transfers his gaze at the stoic medic who was still silently sitting down, listening. “What about you, Keiji? What made you want to become a soldier?”

Akaashi notes the absence of his military title at that question, subbed out with his first name. Bokuto was inquiring as an equal. “My mom was an infantry Sergeant in Hokkaido." He starts, "She was an officer for military logistics’ supply chain management.”

“Your mom is a soldier?” Bokuto asks, awestruck.

“ _Was_ a soldier. She was KIA. She was part of an envoy that delivered to a field supply dumps at the rear of a combat zone. They were bombed. I was barely a year old when that happened.” Akaashi explains almost sadly. “My dad raised me single-handedly, with the help from mom’s insurances and relatives. I don’t know where the fascination rooted from. Dad was active at keeping me away from anything involving the military. He said it’s what took mom from us. I couldn’t help it though. I enlisted right after I graduated from High School much to his dismay. Part of the reason why I worked so hard was so I could prove to my dad that I didn’t make the wrong call. I want to give him nothing but pleasantries from my decision. The subsidised accommodations and pension I’ve got from my terms of service is for him to enjoy life in my absence. I am almost never home, after all. I don’t want him to think I’ve abandoned him.” Akaashi stops and looks up. “Why did I tell you those?” Did he just unconsciously open up? _Fuck._

Bokuto’s smile didn’t falter. On the contrary, it widens. “That was the _lengthiest_ set of statements I’ve heard from you.”

“Please stop encouraging me. This is…uncalled for.” Akaashi had no intention of disclosing personal qualms especially to someone from his own squad.

“Heeehhhh? But I did no prying. You chattered on your own. I only lent my ears.” Bokuto grins, buying into the light-hearted atmosphere. “Anything else you’d like to share? Measly, bad experiences perhaps?” He meant it as an offhanded joke.

Akaashi’s thoughts darkens. _This is_ exactly _what I mean._ “No.” He answers sharply, pulling his hand from the other’s grip just as quickly.

Bokuto grumbles at the loss of contact but seems to sense the mood going downhill. “Did I push my luck? I’m sorry.” He tries to salvage the situation by trying to offer a joke.

“I think it’s about time to cease with the open interrogation, captain.” That was Akaashi’s polite way of asking to drop the subject. If Bokuto took the hint, he’s grateful. If he didn’t, Akaashi could care less. This conversation was over. Fortunately, the white-haired didn’t delve further into dangerous waters. Akaashi says. “If you can talk again like a chatterbox I’m deducing you’re abled so I’ll take my leave then.”

Bokuto opens his mouth to speak but Akaashi gets up, not bothering to take the heat pad that dampened the bed sheets, and wordlessly storms out the tent. Bokuto sighs and places his head back down the pillow. He was making progress. But Akaashi shuts any of his advances off like a door to his face. It stung, just when they had finally found some comfortable ground to get to know each other. He’d been energetic at getting something out of his medic other than his half-hearted participation's these past months. Akaashi’s emotions were kept at bay by a high solid wall and it made Bokuto more determined to make a crack even just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a lil bit of shedding of grey on Akaashi's past next chapter? We'll get some action too ;-) ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you bottling up?”  
> Hands rose to circle around his neck. At least Akaashi sounds a bit sober now. “I don’t think you understand me at all and I admire you for trying. For an outside world will remain outside even when I’m in it.”

The base will have some visitors. Its Accreditation day, some bigshots from the MoD will visit and make routine assessments for each military division. It’s customary and done annually but everywhere was a flurry of tidying up and making last minute preparations.

Bokuto was assigned to cadet presentation along with the other company captains. The two thousand and more trainees were to be inspected in a series of individual and group tactical operations.

“You look so gloomy, captain. At least flash a smile even if it’s fake. You’re not helping the cadets ease up their tension with your lopsided frown like that.” Komi says as he helps him into his complete gear.

“I have no energy to even respond to that.” His collar was pulled harshly that it chokes him. “Hey! I’m delicate right now.”

“Now’s not the time for your emo mode.” Komi swats his hands away when he buttons up drastically _slow._ “Major Akaashi still giving you the cold shoulder?” Bokuto pouts some more, affirming Komi’s observation. “You’re just too privy, cap. You know Akaashi-san’s had bad experiences. You can’t make anyone share something unpleasant easily.”

“I didn’t. I made him share at his own pace. But Akaashi…he’s been avoiding me these past weeks. All I get out of him are formal greetings and stiff chitchats. It’s depressing.” He sighs as Komi places the beret hat on his head. “I can’t help but think I’ve ruined whatever this is I’m trying to build with him.”

The head gear gets shoved hard on his scalp. Bokuto yelps lightly. “I told you, none of that gloom and doom right now. We have big assignments to do and half your concentration is already faltering with insecurities with Akaashi-san, the last we need is the rest of it undergoing a massive meltdown.” He adds more gently. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, captain. Broken people are harder to fix especially if they don’t want the pieces back. Give it time. I’m sure eventually Akaashi-san will warm up to you.”

Bokuto smiles despite not feeling uplifted. “You’re right. At least he’s not completely _not_ talking to me. I mean, that’d be…even more depressing.”

“Just don’t be too aggressive. Don’t push, only pull. Don’t throw, be ready to catch. Tone down your inquisitiveness and Akaashi-san will no sooner render you trustworthy to share his innermost aches.” Komi suggests.

“Pull, huh?” Bokuto adjusts the hat, his voice mildly serious, “If I do, I hope he won’t pull on his end. Otherwise, the string connecting us will snap.”

* * *

 

Contrary to everything Bokuto thought, Akaashi was not avoiding him. Not entirely.

The time at that tent, when he had _subconsciously_ opened up to the squad captain was something that didn’t leave his mind. It didn’t balm him at all that the memory was kind of…pleasant. Like the other god-fucking times he’s had with Bokuto these past months. He discovered talking with Bokuto was reverberating. Undemanding. Free. There was no pretext of masquerade and it’s as if the man could listen for _hours_ and still be interested with whatever it is that comes out of Akaashi’s mouth, be it amusing, sarcastic or plain dull. The look he gave him, like he was so invested with getting to know Akaashi more sent chills down his spine. It was both promising and terrifying. He didn’t want Bokuto finding out his dirty sin. He wasn’t ready for anyone to find out yet. Because he felt that he’d get no less tarnished and no more cleansed. So Akaashi did his most natural defence mechanism at insistent probing: side-stepping. But for how long? Even he kind of feared the extent of Bokuto’s patience and wondered if he was too cruel at ignoring him when all he’s done is being innocently interested in him. _Interested in him._ God, since when did he start using such terminologies to describe his status with the jovial captain?

“Attention.” Akaashi’s musing stops. A group of men in bright green camou enters the Infirmary.

“Colonel Shimada.” Sugawara salutes at the man on the lead. “It’s a pleasure to have you grace us with your presence.”

“Likewise, Koushi-kun. I take it everything here is as smooth as diamond. I might even call the check-up unnecessary.” The baby-faced officer smiles as he nods at his companions to start with the inspection.

“You credit me too much, sir.” Suga leads him towards the operating rooms. Akaashi moves to follow when a silky voice says behind him.

“I didn’t know behind-the-scenes would suit someone who’s good at being in the frontlines.” A tall slim officer stood with an expression that would rival Akaashi’s regular _I-don’t-give-a-shit_ ‘do. “Good morning, major, sir.”

Akaashi accesses the newcomer with raised eyebrows. He didn’t know this _boy._ He deduces as much since he looks younger than him. His physical features give hints too. But there was wariness in his tone that didn’t sit well with Akaashi. The boy senses Akaashi’s non-verbal sifting and instead of backing away moves a step closer as if daring him to voice out his criticisms. He was taller than Akaashi. Very tall. “You came from MoD?”  
“I _work_ at the MoD.” The blonde says with a hint of pride. “I’m part of the Joint Staff.”

Akaashi was shock. He looks young and yet he is a member of the Chief of Staff’s elite cluster. He’s impressed, to say the least.

The blonde says. “I extend my apologies though, Akaashi-san, if I may have intimidated you. Did I? Intimidate you?”

Akaashi, not wanting to fall to this brat’s mockeries answers fixedly. “Hardly. Although it would only seem appropriate you identify yourself so the conversation won’t be one-sided.”

“Ahh of course. As is customary. However I thought you’d grant me even that last act of goodwill.” He removes his beret and adjusts his glasses, as if the action would make a name pop up in Akaashi’s memory. It didn’t.

“Who are you, officer?”

“That’s a shame. Honestly. I’d peg you to be the type to remember your comrade’s names.” He saw the slight dilating of Akaashi’s eyes at that and smirks. “Them and their families.” He salutes but it was obviously jarring. “I’m Sergeant Kei Tsukishima.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen in shocked realization. “T-Tsukishima?” He swallows the bile arising from his throat.

“Oh so you do recall. Good for you, sir. If I were Akiteru, I’d roll in my deathbed if my squadron leader fails to honour me so.” His voice was like acid, boring holes in Akaashi’s crumbling walls.

Akaashi collects himself. “I…didn’t know there was another Tsukishima in the Military.”

“But of course. I was still a cadet when nii-san’s assigned to your platoon. But don’t you think two years is a long enough time for someone to be promoted? Or be informed of happenstances in your case, major sir. You’ve been gone for quite a while so I’d understand if I’m foreign to you.” The hostility was evident. Akaashi _understood_ that. “Am I speaking out of line, _sir,_ or is the truth just too horrible to face?”

Akaashi’s voice was uncharacteristically low. “You don’t know what really happened. You don’t have the right…” deep inhale, “…to say that to me.”

“Of course. Everyone is entitled to their own confidentialities.” His struggle to maintain composure seems to entice the blonde. “But funny that you should mention about rights. If you have the right to live, so did _they._ Granted, I believe rights are a concept unique to human species. Something that should be respected not tampered, all the more taken for granted.”

“That’s enough.” Akaashi says with barely controlled apprehension. There was a bubble of hot anger about to burst inside him. He needed to get away.

“I apologize for igniting friction between us, sir. It was not intentional.” Lies. He smiles deviously as if Akaashi’s inward torment was entertainment to him.

“You’re brutally blunt, aren’t you?”

Kei shrugs. “Someone has to point out people’s flaws. Otherwise a sin repeatedly committed becomes an ugly truth.” An officer calls the megane by his family name and Akaashi flinches. “Oppressive isn’t it?” He smirks. “Well, duty calls. I shall see you around, major sir. If you’ll excuse me.” He bows and backs away first.

Akaashi couldn’t control it. Without asking permission to leave his post, he scuffles away, feeling the boring gaze of Tsukishima laser on his head. His heart aches, terribly, agonizingly. He passes by officers and cadets without much thought. It was too soon, _too soon_ to be reminded of that incident, that last nail on Akaashi’s coffin. It was like all his efforts in putting up a brave front collapses with one perfectly timed nudge. He clutches at his chest, _it hurts_. Something bumps into him. “Ahh, I’m sorry—“

“Akaashi, what’s wrong?” A hand finds his shoulder. He looks up to see the worried face of Bokuto. He blinks, twice, before pulling his head down, feeling tears pool at his sockets. He doesn’t deserve to be looked upon with such kindness.

“I-I’m fine, please don’t worry, Bokuto-san.” He tries to evade.

That only deepens Bokuto’s concern. “Akaashi,” he says again, this time tilting his head to catch his green orbs. “You’re not fine. You’re sweating. And pale.” He presses both hands on Akaashi’s face. “Tell me what happened.”

Akaashi only shook his head. He wasn’t ready. God, why can’t anyone just leave him alone? Bokuto’s eyes narrow. He raises his head, took off his beret and tucks it in Akaashi’s head. “Captain Azumane, cover for me on the next run.” He calls to the bulky guy who manly squeaks a reply. Bokuto grasps Akaashi’s hand, pulling the younger man towards the direction of the foyer. Akaashi allows himself to be pulled without resistance, without words and that unnerved Bokuto greatly. They reached the elevated cement platform surrounded by large foliage.

“This should give us some temporary privacy. The trees would shroud some curious eyes.” Bokuto announces.

“What are– umf!” Bokuto envelopes him in a hug. Akaashi could only blink.

“It’s all right.” His arms tightens, his chin at the top of Akaashi’s head. “I’ve got you.”

Already mentally tested, Akaashi succumbs to the warmth the embrace brings. He buries his face on Bokuto’s shoulders. His hands stayed at his sides though. Gradually he found his breathing back.

“You okay now?” Bokuto asks once Akaashi’s breathes evened out. He rubs soothing circles at his back.

“Yes. Thank you, captain.” They pull apart but Bokuto’s hands lingers at his forearms.

“Now tell me happened. You look so shaken up. I’ve never seen you so disturbed before.”

“I-Its nothing, Bokuto-san. Just had…an unwanted meet up with someone.” Akaashi insists.

Bokuto wasn’t convinced but upon seeing Akaashi’s teetering control, lets it drop. For now. “All right, if you say so.” He finally detaches himself from Akaashi completely and grins, flicking the beret playfully. “Who is this bastard, anyway? If he still infuriates you, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

“No need. He seemed keen on giving me a piece of his mind. Which doesn’t concern you at all.” He says quickly when Bokuto moves as if to retaliate again. “I’ve got it under control. I…hope.”

Bokuto exhales, hands on his hips. “Sometimes I wish I can be like you. How do you master emotions like that? I mean, when I see stupidity I can’t help but either join in or do worse.” He puts both hands behind his back and whirls around, missing the ashen look on Akaashi’s face. “Either way, if you claim to be fine we should head back. I literally shoved my assignment to Asahi. And Daichi’s a nice guy but if he sees me absent on the next run he’d flip and man, have you ever seen Daichi mad? Scary.”

“You shouldn’t want to be like me.”

“Eh?”

“You shouldn’t want to be like me.” Akaashi repeats, eyes down, shoulders trembling. “I’m just…acting cool. No matter how scary or hard it is, I always cry alone.” He clenches his fist. “No one should ever want to be like me.”

There was silence before he feels fingers under his chin and he gets directed up. Bokuto was bending close to him, as he was on the first flight of stairs and has a serious glint in his eyes. “People can want to be whomever they wish. And you are adored, Akaashi. I’ll just have to teach you that.” He pats his cheek affectionately. “Come on, pretty, back to business we go.”

The assessment went accordingly. Akaashi didn’t even get reprimanded for leaving in the middle of an inspection since everyone had been under some real pressure. Bokuto was only gone when his platoon was under examination or he’s summoned to do some drills but if he’s not, he’s by Akaashi’s side who silently welcomed his familiar annoying presence that override his sullenness. He thought he’d never had to cross with that Tsukishima brat again. Of course, as Akaashi had deduced long ago, fate likes to make him miserable.

“Major Akaashi,” tingles vibrated off Akaashi’s back like the itsy bitsy spider crawled on it when an unwelcoming sight of tall and blonde lumbers into view. “I hoped to see you before we go back to the MoD. It’ll be quite some time before such exchange occurs between us after all. Who knows? I might probably be _dead_ then.”

The sarcasm isn’t what pushed Akaashi on edge. It’s the unspoken accusation. “If you have more to say to me, Sergeant, stop sugar coating your words.”

“Oh? Am I given permission to speak without formalities?” There was a dangerous lull to his query.

Akaashi however, was done with white lies. “Speak your mind. You have 30seconds.”

“All right, I won’t waste your generous offer then, _Akaashi-san_.” Tsukishima steps closer until their chests touched. His eyes blazed with apathy. “You don’t deserve to stand before me right now. Where your men are dust beneath the ground, your very breath sickens me to the core.”

 _…25, 24, 23, 22…_ Akaashi started counting mentally but it was hard to ignore the angry eyes glaring down at him. _Passive face, passive face,_ he chants silently.

“Had you ever once got a good night’s sleep after that?”

 _…19, 18, 17…_ _No. Never. I couldn’t muster a wink. Not when I could still wake up and they couldn’t._

“Did you for once think of the repercussions of the command you gave? That you’ll abandon your men to save your sorry ass when things turned sourly, for the completion of an objective doomed to fail?”

 _…10, 9, 8, 7…_ _You don’t know anything. I didn’t abandon them._

“What made you deserve this second life when my brother rots underground, who was loyal and didn’t fuckin _abandon_ you. You should be dead!” Tsukishima hisses under his breath. Akaashi’s countdown halts as his breath hitches. That unexpectedly fisted around his heart _._ Tsukishima looks satisfied by his silent acceptance of the horrible truth. “All of the disadvantages in the world stems from a person’s lack of ability. Yes, Keiji Akaashi-san, you should be dead. You’re only alive because you allowed your men to die to complete a mission that still failed and that the MoD only felt pity for you to truly condemn your crime.”

“That’s enough.” A voice says behind them. Tsukishima whirls around just as Akaashi looks up through his lashes bound to spill liquid. Bokuto stands with a venomous aura. His mouth a thin line and when he speaks again, it was a growl. “That’s enough, Sergeant. I could demerit you with outspoken insubordination to his peers.”

“On my defence sir, the major allowed me to speak with honesty. Didn’t you, major?” Tsukishima smirks at Akaashi who folds on himself in shame.

“The major may not file some violation but there isn’t anything stopping me from procuring you one. You don’t discredit anyone by demeaning them emotionally. You’ve outstayed your welcome here. Get out of my sight before I report you to your section commander.” Bokuto was rarely assertive but he oozed authority that was unflappable now.

“At once, sir.” Then to add salt to injury, Tsukishima salutes at Akaashi with no restrictions to ridicule. “Those who seem the kindest are really the ones insidiously cruel.” He left without an apology.

Bokuto follows him with eyes of blaring fury, one Akaashi thought him incapable of doing. “Akaashi—“ he returns his attention to the petite medic and all anger washes out his system. Akaashi looks… _broken._

“If you don’t have any other tasks for me, captain, may I please take my leave?” His voice was so hollow it hurt to hear.

Bokuto inches closer, raising a hand but Akaashi steps back. “N-no. You are dismissed, Akaashi.”

Without uttering a word, Akaashi bows and makes his exit. Bokuto didn’t run after him as opposed to what he wanted to do. He gestures to Lev who was standing close by. “You’re free right now, Lev?”

“Yes, captain. Do you have orders for me?”

“Accompany Akaashi today. Don’t leave his side. If he negates you tell him it’s a direct order from me. Wherever he goes, you follow. Whatever he needs you give.” He grips at the half-breed’s arm. “Do you understand, Lev?”

Lev crinkles his eyebrows at the strange request but nods fiercely. “I’ll make sure he’s given what he requests, captain.”

“Thank you.” Bokuto lets him go as the foreigner jogs to catch up to the medic. Akaashi’s walking away but at the same time, Bokuto feels like he’s the one leaving him behind.

* * *

 

He’s restless.

Bokuto shifted in his bunk, unable to close his eyes for his much needed rest. It was already nine in the evening. Not yet curfew but most of the soldiers were spent on the taxing whole day inspection they chose to retire early. Some of his squad men did but Bokuto couldn’t. Not when a certain pretty boy’s bed underneath him is still empty. He rolls on his side. He’d ordered Lev to shadow Akaashi earlier. The half-Russian seemed to have kept his word as his bed was also bare. _Oh Akaashi,_ his thoughts were again occupied by the major. He knew that what happened before Akaashi’s demotion was traumatizing. It was evident at his confrontation with that Tsukishima kid a few hours ago. It had left him in a state of mental paralysis and Bokuto had desired nothing but pull him to his arms, kiss his sadness away and soothe him with promises of betterment.

“Captain!” The holler startles him so much he got up and hit his head on the ceiling.

“The fuck, Lev? The others are asleep.” Bokuto rubs at the bump that was forming on his skull. His eyes open to see the intruder alone. “Where’s Akaashi?”

Lev pales another shade and fidgets at the doorway. “That’s…what I’m here for, cap. The major- I did what you told me. I gave him what he asked, it’s just…Please, go and get him at the mess hall, cap. He’s seriously messed up—“

Bokuto bounds off the double deck and grabs his army jacket and sprints out in record time, drowning Lev’s “Wait, captain!” He ran from the barracks to the mess hall a few yards away like a sprinter. He violently pushes the doors, sending it crashing with the inner walls. The cafeteria was barren save for a lone figure at the bar.

“Akaashi!” He jogs to the man whose head lay on the table, thinking the worst. “Akaashi, what—“  
The medic jolts awake. “Well, if it isn’t my pushy squad captain. Care to join me in my shallow attempt of self- alleviation?” There was a blush creeping up Akaashi’s face. His eyes glazed. Bokuto places a palm on his forehead. It wasn’t hot.

“Akaashi, what is…“ he notices four bottles of gin in front of them. And they’re all empty. “You’ve been drinking? Akaashi, are you drunk?”

“Pingpong.” Akaashi chuckles lightly as he raises the shot glass and downs the content in one gulp.

“Oh my god, that’s enough.” Bokuto grabs the glass, earning a whine from the other. “Did you drink all these by yourself? Lev gave these to you? That idiot.”

“If he’s an idiot, what does that make you?” Akaashi smiles, more to himself, “The grand idiot?”

“Akaashi, this is not funny! You’re not supposed to drink. You have a shift in the Infirmary tomorrow.”

“Screw the clinic. It stinks of bleach all the fuckin time. I feel like dirty laundry.” Akaashi hums, not caring the slightest. “If you wanted to drink with me, you could’ve just said so, although I am in no mood to share my exploits of alcoholism with you, Bokuto-saaaaannnnn especially since you’ve proven to be really creepy by giving me a Soviet Union titan as bodyguard and making a blender out of me self.”

 _“_ I don’t even know if you’re drunk or just pretending to be one.” He extends his hand away when Akaashi tries to reach for the glass. “I think you’ve had enough, major.”

“Hmph. You’re no fun.” He slides down further on the stool. “The table’s cold. I like it.”

Bokuto bites his lip. He wants to laugh against his better judgement. “You like it? I know somewhere colder, comfier, back in the barracks, in your bed. Now that’s cozy. So why don’t we get rid of these and let’s get you tucked in, hm?” Bokuto moves to take the empty bottles when Akaashi suddenly grasps his wrist and pulls him close, so close their noses touched. “Uhm, Akaashi what are you doing?”

Akaashi’s face was serious. “You have beautiful eyes.”

“Uhm…” _What to reply? What to reply?_ “…Thanks. You too?” He says, trying desperately to ignore the warning bells going off in his head.

Akaashi peers closer, his breath tickling Bokuto’s jaw. “And your lips. They look…luscious.” He leans in and Bokuto could only stare back as his lips parted on instinct. Akaashi grins triumphantly before grabbing the almost empty vodka near Bokuto’s elbow. He closes his mouth on the bottle and empties it a second faster before Bokuto could react. “Gotcha.”

“Uwah that’s mean!” Bokuto reddens and pushes Akaashi’s stool away and collects the bottles, this time stashing them on the farthest portion of the table. “This is unfair. You’re unfair. We’re getting out of here. Now.”

 “I’ve the key to the place. I persuaded that amateur bartender to give it to me.” Akaashi waves the silver key in front teasingly. His face was blushing with intoxication.

“You’re seriously tempting like that, Akaashi. Please stop.” Bokuto mutters, biting his lip. Akaashi smiles as he crosses his legs on the high chair and leans his chin into his knuckles.

“Come and get it.”

“Stop being so damn provocative.” Bokuto whines.

“Make me.”

Bokuto snatches the key but Akaashi leans back to dodge and almost fell out his chair. Bokuto was quick to catch him by the waist and steady him. “For god’s sake, you’re much more troublesome when you’re drunk.” Akaashi laughs as he takes the key. “Come on, get up.”

“I can stand quite fine, Bokuto-san. I don’t need your assistance.” Akaashi all but took two steps before he skids on the ground. Bokuto groans as he helps him back up. “That was embarrassing.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“I should’ve drink more often and develop a tolerance.” Akaashi babbles without care as Bokuto loops his arm over his waist. He switches from sounding like a scholar to an illiterate and that was indication he is so out of it.

Bokuto aids the intoxicated man out, levels him on the stairs as he closes up the hall. He was locking the padlocks when he hears a loud ‘Oof!’ followed by a sound of a body sliding on the pavement. Akaashi had tried to stand and walk once more but was jelly-legged.

“Wow, you suck.” Seeing as there was no other choice, he hefts the smaller one into his back, giving him an impromptu piggy-back.

“You have tremendous arm strength. You go to the gym often?” Akaashi muses.

“Most days when I’m not busy.” Bokuto saw no exits from this predicament and just decided to play along, hoping the other’s exhaustion would sooner take over and knock him out. When Akaashi grew quiet a few minutes after, Bokuto asks what was at the back of his mind. “What happened before you got here?”

“Mmm, let’s see: I got bitch-slapped by a blonde brat who has a brother complex with a dead squad mate, had a Russian tailing my every movement, Suga’s nagged me for being sluggish all day aaannnnnddddd, the bartender’s cute.”

 “You flirted with the bartender? Akaashi!”

“Don’t judge me. My preferences are limited.”

“I didn’t know…gah, I didn’t mean that. I meant what happened…before, long before.”

“It’s a secret. And secrets aren’t meant to be shared.”Akaashi almost sounded fine saying that except for the small giggle that accompanied that phrase.

“Why did you get drunk?”

“Do you want an answer chronologically or alphabetically?”

“Goddamn it, Akaashi. Help me out here.” He softens, asks more gently, “Was it…because of earlier? Of what Tsukishima said?”

Akaashi laughs but it’s a laugh he has to think about first. “Even after smoke becomes air, there is memory of smoke.” Bokuto, stumped at his cryptic message turns to look. Akaashi meets him halfway and their temples touched. “You ever heard of that saying, people don’t really know what they’ve got ‘till it’s lost? Well, the truth is laughable but in reality the truth isn’t funny at all.”

“Akaashi…” Bokuto grips his legs tighter.

“Don’t.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t touch me. I can’t handle someone being good to me.”

Bokuto steadies due to the ugly sorrow pitting at his stomach. “Why? Why don’t you think you deserve to be treated with kindness? What happened in Vietnam, no one blames you for that. It’s norm for us. Soldiers get killed in the line of duty. What are you bottling up?”

Hands rose to circle around his neck. At least Akaashi sounds a bit sober now. “I don’t think you understand me at all and I admire you for trying. For an outside world will remain outside even when I’m in it.”

Before Bokuto could respond, to contradict him, a pair of soldiers came into his peripheral view. “Shoot!” He dives at the nearest truck and wedges himself at the space between the vehicle and the wall. He clutches Akaashi close to him. Now, he’d never had a problem with patrol before. He could simply annoy them to the extent they’ll let him go. But tonight was an exception. He can’t worm his way out of probation if he’s carrying a drunken major commandant who had no reason to stay up this late and who might end up with an eventful morning to only miss his duties.

One of the soldiers kneels to tie his lace a couple of meters near them and Bokuto curses. _Really? You couldn’t tie your freakin laces somewhere far from us?_ If the patrol makes a 90 degree turn all they need is a spotlight.

“What are you doing?!” Bokuto half-cries. He glances down at Akaashi who was snuggling at his chest like a puppy.

“You feel nice.” Akaashi rubs again and traces the contours of his collarbone lazily. “Have I ever told you that? That you’re comfy…no! Relaxing.” He sighs. “Look at you, holding me like this. You’re so—“

Bokuto made a very manly squealing noise before planting a palm over Akaashi’s mouth. “When I said I wanted for you to be honest, it wasn’t under this circumstance, ya know.” _And why is that bastard taking too long to tie his goddamn boot?_ He yelps again, yanking his hand away. He looks at his palm, aghast and definitely not aroused. Hell _no_. “Akaashi!" He never thought the pristine Akaashi Keiji would stoop so low as to lick someone’s hand to get them to remove it.

Akaashi smiles in triumph. He wiggles under the captain's firm grasp. “Bokuto-san, I’m hot.”

 _Well, shit you're smokin hot, Keiji._ "I get that you are but just a little bit..."

And immediately pulls back his hand and unbuttons his jacket.

“Holy shit!” The captain grabs his shirt, wrinkling it but keeping Akaashi’s hand in place. Akaashi pouts and _god, he’s so freaking adorable._

Akaashi whines louder. “It’s hot in here. I want to take this off.”

 _Kami help me._ “Not now.” The two soldiers chatted casually, still not getting away from the spot.

“But Bokuto-saaaaannnnnnn—“

That does it.

He didn’t want to get caught in this fashion. So Bokuto fists a handful of Akaashi’s hair and to shut him up, seals his lips with his. It was effective. Akaashi was baffled into stunned silence. Bokuto has his eyes closed, Akaashi’s agape. When the ruffle of boots and voices becoming inaudible was sign that they were safe only did Bokuto break the lip lock. It was a desperate move but the sight that greeted him made him not regret the decision. Akaashi’s face was flushed. He was panting and a small bit of saliva trickled from the corner of his mouth. _Damn blasted hormones._

“B-Bokuto-san….” Akaashi whispers, lost for words for one.

Bokuto wipes the drool with his thumb. “Had to do that. Otherwise they’ll see us and we’ll both be in trouble.” He carries the ebony-haired swiftly then, bridal-style so as to not waste more time. Their almost run-in made Bokuto anxious to not have a repeat. Their room was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Even Lev, sprawled halfway his bed. The poor guy must’ve been tired caddying for Akaashi.

“I meant what I said earlier,” the medic says offhandedly as Bokuto delivers him to his bed.

“About what?” Bokuto takes his boots off and removes his jacket.

“That you’re relaxing.” He says it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Which, for Akaashi, it was most certainly not. The _real_ Akaashi would never say such a thing, even if he felt that way.

Bokuto was surprised he remembers what he said five minutes ago, let alone earlier in the bar. Still, he wasn't sure how to respond so he sweeps a hair off his forehead and helps him lie down, tucks him in like a parent to a child. “Good night, ‘kaashi.”

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi struggles to keep his eyes open as he looks at his captain with a serene expression. “…Bokuto-san kissed me…”

Bokuto smiles, and bends to place a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. “The next time I do that, I’ll make sure you’re sober enough to remember.”

* * *

 

“Wake up, cap!” A pillow gets thrown in his face and Bokuto groans.

“What the hell, man?”

Sarukui laughs as he jumps off the railing. “You’re wearing a silly grin on your face. Had a nice dream?”

“Shut it. Any chance of a good morning was ruined with your ugly face looming on me like that.”

“Good morning!” Sarukui repeats, this time to the occupants of the room whose drowsiness hadn’t left yet.

Bokuto yawns and jumps down the bed. A hand shoots out from the mattress below and encloses on his wrist. He gazes down, unable to keep the grin appearing on his face at the dishevelled head of an obviously troubled beauty.

“What happened?” Akaashi asks bleakly. His voice was rusty.

“Nothing happened.” His grin widens.

“Something happened.” Akaashi insists, pulling himself up from the bed using Bokuto as anchor. “I got drunk, didn’t I?”

“I’m surprised you remember. I thought it was going to be like a one night stand; happily indulged in and forgotten at the crack of dawn.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows knit in irritation. “You will tell me what happened, Bokuto-san _._ ”

 _I kissed you and you liked it._ “You got pissed, drank to your satisfaction, whined like a baby and was k.o faster than a wrestler in a ring.”

Akaashi looks _mortified_. “And my behaviour?”

“Nothing to report.” _You were strikingly vocal and funny as fuck. I would’ve signed you up in a comic bar if you weren’t emotionally battered._

“Are you sure that’s the only thing that happened? I have a gut feeling I did something more…idiotic.”  
Bokuto chuckles. “Don’t worry, Akaashi. There’s nothing too scandalous worthy enough to be uploaded online. And even if there was, it’s for my eyes only.” He winks playfully.

“You little piece of—“ Akaashi belches and clutches at his stomach. He whirls and rockets out the room and into the toilet outside.

 _Ahh hangover._ Bokuto laughs, retrieves a small towel before going out to assist the medic. He knocks on the door. “Need some help in there?”

He gets the sound of the lock as answer. Bokuto cackles, the sound echoing in the early morning hour. That’s going to be the last of drunken Akaashi he’ll ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tsuki and BokuAka have a decent relationship in the anime (and I'd like to clarify I'm not an Anti-Tsuki, I love the smug bastard to pluto XD) but the story needed some tension and spite and I could think no one better to deliver that than our ball of sunshine Kei LOL. Rest assured, everything ends in sugar and rainbows (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then you see what exactly the problem here is?” Bokuto’s anger fades, replaced by an ache—one that Akaashi had inflicted.  
> “I warned you,” Akaashi was heaving like it was getting hard to get some oxygen, “I warned you of my uncleaned hands long before you allowed me to hold your heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey, massive thanks to kiki_fry for introducing me to this haikyuu dj by gusari which OMFG is legit some pretty cool visuals for this fic. I linked it at the content (first line: Squad F8) go check it out guys it's super awesome <3

Even without the Big voice summoning them, [Squad F8](https://www.google.com/search?tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=608&ei=yF1UXJa6Gof8wAOF1o2wBQ&q=gusari+haikyuu+military&oq=gusari+haikyuu+military&gs_l=img.3...1057.4788..5100...0.0..0.512.2099.9j3j0j1j0j1......1....1..gws-wiz-img.....0.0o65r8dYwnk#imgrc=UUsK2J4ovfN5SM:) would still get notified. The anarchy that is in the main center speaks volumes after all.

“You’re late, captain.” Kuroo says as soon as Bokuto’s squad enters the room. "The first two squads were more punctual." There was a remarkable lack of his usual teasing mannerism. The man, along with the rest of the other high-ranking officers compromising the Administrative Staff was seated in a long table, clearly in the middle of a heated debate.

“My apologies.” Bokuto answers with the same level of seriousness. 

Akaashi gives him a look. He sounds professional, which under a different circumstance, he would've offered him a rare smirk of jest.

“We can bid farewell to that kind of incompetence soon.” Lieutenant General Ikkei Ukai Sr. says at the middle of the table. He’s the Vice Chief of Staff for Kyushu, an old admiral with a menacing look and an excellent military repertoire. He holds the highest rank in the entire base. “We’ve news: Captain Moniwa’s troop was ambushed in camp last night. The watchmen and half the troops were killed, the rest injured. The captain himself and three of his men were taken. One man from the troop sent us a morse code via signal intelligence radio and reported.”

Ukai Sr. nods at a man with chocolate bed of a hair and bewitching hazel orbs seated to his right who slides a folder towards Bokuto. “Our air picket (airborne system) detected enemy movements within a few kilometres off Saga’s area of operation.” The soldier says.

“Taken, by whom? For what? Are they hostages? What are the demands?” Bokuto asks, eyes not leaving the papers.

Kuroo scoffs. “There are never demands from the raiders on the Saga Prefecture. Their inequity to violence is with single-minded fury.”

"Did the survivors made it back to base?"

"Lt.Col Sugawara is treating them, as we speak. They sustained heavy injuries but I'm optimistic they'll soldier through." Ukai Sr. waves at the tall officer again. "Oikawa, the report."

Major General Oikawa Tooru begins rattling off a synopsis from the paper he has. “Captain Moniwa border patrol on the Saga Prospect, company of 22, overrun at approximately 3 a.m. yesterday, 9 dead, 9 injured, 4 taken captive – also injured, everyone injured of course.” There was evident anger among the gathered men in the room. Oikawa resumes his timeline. "Weapons taken. One injured trooper, Sgt Major Aone, sent morse code to base from Saga Prospect at 5:05. Message arrived 6:30. The district has had various insurgencies the past five years but none to this degree. They have looted Saga but our radio operators had picked up their location.”

“It’s in a Demilitarized zone.” B.Gen Takinoue says. “Military force from personnel, hardware and equipment are banned.”

“Kaname has valuable Intel pertaining rebel movement, being one who’s on border patrol at present. On his squad’s watch, the border remained unbreached for three years. As such MoD gave me clearance; this Emergency level mandate has decided after extensive consideration and approval from the Ministry of Defense that we will send men deep into hostile territory for emancipation.” Ukai Sr. says with finality.

“Sir,” Washio salutes, seeking permission to confide. Ukai Sr. nods. “Were not going to dispatch an ambassador? Negotiate a new treaty? Rebel incursions have depleted the past years since the signing of the concords in Hokkaido.”

“That’s a negative. They want our lands. They're desperate for foraging territories." Daichi says.

"And they have some of our men. This has now transcended into a run-and-gun operation.” Kuroo explains, arms crossing over his chest.

“Kuroo's right. I will dispatch men to surround Saga. Earlier, I've briefed Squads G12 and H3 for sustainment and shall be sent to procure a perimeter defence. Squad F8,” Ukai Sr. lifts hard dark orbs at the gathered men, “is for mobilization. A tactical retrieval team to go in and out of camp under the strictest discretion to rescue the captives. Get your clearances from Lt.Col Kuroo. You’ll deploy in 0800 hours.”

“Yes sir!” They say in unison.

“I want the Logistics Division to give me a post-conflict demobilisation and consumables including capital equipment of the troops. I want them done in half hour before these men departs.” Ukai Sr. says to a pair of Intel officers.

“Sir, logistics management of the forces supply chain would take more than two hours given the current state of emergency.” A Brigade General informs.

“Then get it done by twenty.”

The man pales but didn’t protest at the look Ukai Sr. was giving. “Yes sir.”

“This meeting’s adjourned.”

“Sir yes sir!”

The occupants of the room began to leave. “Major Akaashi,” the medic turns to see Ukai Sr. motioning him over. Bokuto remains standing. Kuroo too.

“Sir?”

“I’ve your senior officers’ address their concerns regarding your… _delicate_ situation.” Akaashi prevents the groan escaping his throat. _Seriously?_ “I’ve time against me so lemme cut the sentimentality. Are you in an able condition to participate in this tactical operation?”

"I thought I won’t have the luxury of choosing.” Akaashi says honestly.

“You don’t. The primary existence of the military is to engage in combat. But two of my top officers voiced their wariness in sending you behind enemy lines. I am most certainly interested _why,_ especially if it could imperil the operation _._ ” His gaze softens, just a bit. “I am permitting you withdrawal just this once should you deem yourself incapable. You will come or you will not?”

Akaashi could not believe what was happening. He’s being granted an _out_. Deep down, he had been petrified at the _possibility_ of being sent back to the front lines. It’s barely been six months, and even if it was his own selfish decision to return to service, he internally thought it was too soon to return to combat. He stole quick glances at Kuroo—frowning and anxious, and at Bokuto who was giving him his back, standing with tension and stiffness.

“I don’t think I gave you the liberty to contemplate, major. Stop wasting my time. Your answer.” Ukai Sr. says forcefully, eyes frowning in annoyance.

Akaashi could vividly remember the gunshots. The blood.  The paranoia. The _fear_.

Can he expose himself to a similar situation and trust he’d be unaffected? Of course not. The trauma was stitched into his veins it's unshakable. Then images of Tsukishima Kei, Squad F8 _and_ Bokuto Kotaro appears in his mind like a torch light. And he made a decision.

“Thank you sir…” he begins, sees Bokuto’s shoulders relax and bites his lip in regret, “But my sole purpose is for the execution of national defence and therefore initiation of combat.” He didn’t flinch when Bokuto _slowly_ turns to him with silent disbelief. He can't blame him. He's surprised himself too. “I remove potential future aggressors. Yes, I’ve had bad experiences but no one in the military has a clean ledger and mine will not get less filthy if I shy from my duties that I had pledged to fulfill at all cost.” His voice didn’t waver, putting all his conviction into the words to allow the men in the room to see he’s been broken but will keep on fighting with all the pieces. “I will come to this mission if you so permit, sir.”

Kuroo shakes his head but chuckles as if expecting this response. And Bokuto…he looks _defeated._

Ukai Sr. nods expectantly, eyes held just the barest hint of pride. “You will leave with Captain Bokuto’s squad for Saga in an hour. You’re to assist recovery of wounded personnel and perform emergency first-aid on site. Your job is to ensure our men and Kaname gets back to base in one-piece. However, under combat conditions you are allowed hostile engagement. Do you understand this, Major Commandant?”

Akaashi inhales. Deep. Heavy. “Yes, sir.”

“Then get ready. I trust you’ll need the strongest preparation among all men to be deployed.”

Once done, Akaashi briefly talks to Kuroo who pats him in the shoulder for goodluck, salutes a farewell and leaves with his squad captain. Bokuto didn’t even spare him a glance, not even when they were out of the main center.

“Are you mad, captain?” Akaashi finally asks after a full ten minutes of awkward silence.

“No. Why would I? You made your decision. I’m not your handler.” Bokuto replies without pause.

“I understand your hesitancy. But there was nothing I could’ve done.”

Bokuto stops at that. “Nothing I could’ve done’. Right.” He mutters. He was still not looking at him.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi abandons the title, slipping out of formality. The taller man exhales then faces Akaashi with eyes on the ground. “I get it. You’re mad. I just…don’t understand the need of you to offer me an alternative. You know I won’t abandon my duties just because of my present incapacity.”

“See, that’s the problem. Physically you may be capable but I worry for your mental state of mind, ‘Kaashi. I offered you an out. You should’ve just taken it and dropped out of this mission.”

Akaashi senses his anger. Instead of calming the tides, he opts for the tsunami. “Where is this frustration coming from?”

“It’s your bloated pride, that’s what, Akaashi!” Bokuto yells, some of the officers around looks at them. “You’re not yet fully recovered. You’re just starting to pick yourself up and we know these past months were a slow burn. But you’re too stubborn to let the healing process go smoothly. Goddamn!” He sucks air through his teeth, regaining control and his voice mellows. “It’s just...You’re just starting to heal. I’m worried- if you ride out with us, partake in field combat, relieve unwanted memories...there won’t be any room left in you to fix.”

Akaashi was quiet. He takes two steps near him and cups his face. It was intimate, yes, but it has been a recurring occurrence between the two of them, a discovered gesture to calm the other and talk plainly. “I thank you for your concern, Bokuto-san. I thank you for-for opening up about my emotional imbalance, although you didn’t have to. But I…I surprisingly want to do this. I want to, even if I am very much terrified whether I can continue pulling my wits together or if once more going to enemy lines do more damage to my mind than the assignment,” he makes Bokuto look him in the eyes, to see the determination burning in them, “But I can’t run away forever. Eventually it’ll come collect. I made deposits before it could further withdraw. Besides, this is…a little different than before. I’m not leading a team and will provide support. So, captain,” he says as he holds the other’s gaze— green against gold, “Bokuto-san, it’s all right.”

Bokuto sighs once again, this time more in reluctant acceptance. He takes both of Akaashi’s hands and kisses his knuckles. Akaashi persistently convinces himself this was platonic, what he and his captain had been sharing between each other the past weeks— stealing hand kisses, talking senselessly at the barracks rooftop, cuddling at the forest, bathing together— random _acceptable_ stuff confidants do. Except sometimes he’d get the feeling this was not what friends usually do, much more between a subordinate and his squad leader especially when Lev and the others and even Kuroo would waggle their tongues as if what they’re doing is _explicit._ But it has been very comfortable and Akaashi didn’t seem to mind it as long as it didn’t go beyond his comfort zone such as kissing—on the lips, which Akaashi didn’t think he could _ever_ do with Bokuto. Yet?

“Okay, please stop right there, we’re in public.” Akaashi pulls his hands when Bokuto deepens the kiss.

Bokuto laughs and it was heart-warming, a far cry from his scowl earlier. “Aww, come on, ‘kaashiiii. We’ll be deployed in less than an hour and you’re gonna be selfish with my regular flimsy exclusives with you?”

Akaashi scrunches his nose at the word ‘regular’ and ‘exclusive’, like what Bokuto’s been doing was solely for him. “Stop that. I don’t even know what you like with my hands that much.”

“I could give you my top 10 reasons. Though for all of the above,” he gestures at Akaashi’s being and the green-eyed reddens unceremoniously, “I need to make a list. On a paper. Back-to-back.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Akaashi retreats, still not used to his flirtations. Thinking the word is still cringing.

“Incorrigible? What does that mean?” Bokuto asks innocently and follows after him.

“Ask Merriam.”

“Who’s Merriam?”

Akaashi groans. “Are you this dim-witted, Bokuto-san, or are you just making extra effort today?”

“Wow, that’s harsh! I was just asking.”

“Then _please_ just shut up.”

They were to be dispatched to a combat area of responsibility with his sanity tethering on finding equilibrium and Akaashi gets this annoying prick as the only one to lean on for when he loses it mid-mission. God save him.

* * *

 

A sudden wave of nausea comes over Akaashi that nearly knocks him out the seat.

“You okay, major?” Onaga asks, seated to his right. 

His breath stills for a second. He could feel his heart beating so loud and so fast. His pulse was erratic. And he was sure he was about to pee in his pants. _Damn it._ “Yeah.” He answers quite passively, impressed with his self-control.

Bokuto stares at him from other side. The military helmet not hiding the worried frown directed at him. Akaashi dips his head to assure him he’s fine, despite his insides making a total riot. _This is it._ Hours since departing from base they’re now being transported to Saga which is a twelve-hour drive. Akaashi impressively looks calm where his insides were a raging blizzard of cold dread. The rest of his team had caught on his stiffness but no matter the reassurance they offered, it didn’t thaw the ice in his heart.

Bokuto’s transmitter buzzes. _BBZZT._ “ _This is Voice in the sky of Alpha base B7 Saga to Foxtrot 8. Come in, Foxtrot 8_.”

“Foxtrot 8 on board, Alpha base. This is White Owl. Commence Retrieval operation on Saga front in 1900 hours. We’re holding the frontline.” Bokuto replies, eyes never leaving Akaashi’s who could only stare in dire anticipation.

“ _Target discrimination affirmed to possess chicken plates. Intercept proceeds as stated. Hostiles in body armor system. Run-and-gun, Foxtrot 8. MoD wants this wrapped up, pronto_.”

“Affirmative, Alpha base. We’ll reach target zone in twelve. Over.” A static could be heard. He hefts his M16 on his knee and flashes a cheeky grin. “Anybody wanna order pizza?”

Squad F8 snickers, leaving Akaashi in a state of confusion.

“Yes please, with olives and lots of onion rings.” Washio says blankly.

“I want triple cheese on mine. Mozarella.” Sarukui says that last word in a sing song manner, raising his rifle playfully.

“All meat.” Lev quips at the farthest of the truck.

“Tempting. But calories, man. You’d want one with a balanced diet. Go, Hawaiin.” Komi offers.

“What about you, major?” Konoha asks Akaashi who sits quietly in bewilderment.

It’s a common occurrence for the squad, it seems. So Akaashi decides there’s greater harm waiting for them in a few hours than playing along. “Vegan.” He replies and didn’t know honestly why the squad bursts out laughing.

* * *

 

Everything was going smoothly.

Squad F8 disembarked a few klinks away from enemy camp. It was late evening now. They had the darkness on their side. They entered the barbed gates and into the run-down construction _and_ spotted Captain Moniwa and his men tied to posts at the lower ground level without hindrances. There were little rebels on patrol that they abused that advantage by going in for the rescue asap.

Akaashi didn’t like it one bit. And he was right.

_BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM_

The explosion cut through the silence of the night. There was a flurry of footsteps and yelling way into the building.

“Shit. Let’s move it.” Washio whispers lowly. “Gunners to the rear, troopers move for recollection.” He presses a hand to his earpiece. “Alpha Base, we’re starting the extrication of target subjects.”

 _BBZZT. “ Permission granted, Lieutenant. Commence_.”

It was as if rehearsed. Onaga and Konoha flank Washio and the rest rushes noiselessly towards their colleagues.

Akaashi stands ready to offer medical assistance if necessitated but his mind was preoccupied by the absence of a certain captain who so happened had gone into the direction where the explosion was to check for security purposes. Whether the blast was a diversion or accident, it didn’t balm his woes when Bokuto still hadn’t returned. He hears Washio say “All clear” before the first group of rebels came to their views.

A shootout was normal in every tactical operation. It just wasn’t anticipated when the objective of this mission is Incognito. Akaashi for one hadn’t expected to be thrown in the middle of it. “Shit!” 

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Ratatatatatatatatatata_

Squad F8 returns fire but not to attack. First priority was retrieval, second was escape, enemy engagement was last.

“Move. Move. Move. Get them to rendezvous.” The troop gunners shoot down enemies with deadly accuracy. Their precision was testimony to how many recons they have been sent to and returned from.

“Are these all of you, officer?” Moniwa asks, voice rusty. He perches on Lev’s broad shoulders. He has a bloodied face. The rebels hadn’t been pliant. Somehow that angers Akaashi.

“Two squads are within the perimeter, sir, excluding ours. A truck is waiting for us at rendezvous to take us to an interim camp in Saga.”

Moniwa nods then addresses the noticeable absence. “Where’s your squad captain?”

Akaashi hopes his uneasiness wasn’t noticed. “He’d gone earlier to secure the area, sir. Commu didn’t seem jammed so he let 1st Lt. Washio take momentary chain of command.”

The explosion and sounds of gunfire follows them. Akaashi feels a shallow nudge on his side and looks down at one of the captured officers with light brown hair. “Is-is there a soldier named Aone who made it back to base?”

Akaashi hears the underlying question within that question and he smiles lightly. “I haven’t seen the rest of the border patrol troops but according to the reports, that’s the name of the sergeant who beeped us of your attack.”

He smiles, the wounded officer. He didn’t reply anymore but Akaashi receives his silent gratitude.

They ran out the building and into the open fields. Prior ocular inspection revealed it to be vast grassland of at least two hundred hectares. The truck would fetch them at the end of the path as discussed. Bullets trailed them as their own men reciprocated with the same ferocity.

“Captain. What about the captain?” This was the agreed escape route. And he hadn’t seen Bokuto get out through here.

“He’ll make it out somehow. Discretion has failed.” Sarukui answers as he assists one injured trooper. “We’re tasked for stealth but we’ve Kaname and met our objective. We’re bailing.”

Akaashi pursues his lips and continues running. Mission first- that was what’s been seared into their cores upon taking up military service.

“Grenade!” Someone yells.

_KKKAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM_

Akaashi’s reflexes save him from getting blown to bits. He leaps just as the bomb detonates. All around, bodies fly and lands like sacks of cement.

“Major!” Akaashi was lifting himself off the ground, trying to push down the vertigo when Onaga’s sharp call alerts him to the dangers of their current situation. Men were down. Akaashi scrambles to whom was nearest him. It was Captain Moniwa. He lies face-first, bloody, unconscious and more bruised than before but his chest heaves, slow, moderate. That was enough for Akaashi. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jacket to allow uninterrupted breathing.

“Major, over here.” Onaga shouts at him again.

“Give me a minute, Sergeant.” Akaashi was tying a knot on the captain’s leg as blood seeps through.

“He doesn’t have a goddamn minute!”

Akaashi finishes prepping Moniwa and hurries to the soldier kneeling beside a body. “Shit.” He mutters as he stares at the bloody form of Washio. Blood spurts out his abdomen, near his appendix and there was also blood leaking from his head. “Straighten him up. Remove anything tight.” He pulls out an antiseptic and some gauze and begins doing emergency first aid. He wasn’t halfway done when Konoha screams that Lev was shot. _Damn it,_ Akaashi’s hand trembles as he wraps Washio’s head. Where were reinforcements? Where are the enemies? Where was Bokuto?

A sound like crumpled paper rang in his earpiece. _BBZZT BBZZT._ Akaashi adjusts the item. “ _…ki…me…in…” _ Series of static buzzes. “ _…ki…Ak...aashi…you…copy_?”

“Captain?” 

He hears a few cursive's and the line went dead. Then Bokuto returns with a more stable connection. _BBZZT._ “ _Akaashi, can you hear me now?_ ”

“Affirmative.” He settles Washio down. “Put pressure on that. Get them and Capt. Moniwa to rendezvous.” Onaga nods and Akaashi runs to Lev. “Where are you, captain?”

“ _I’m still inside. I’m heading out. I had a run-in. Give me a status report_.” Bokuto pants. He must be running.

“Multiple casualties. The formation’s fallen. We have pursuers and sustained collateral damages.”  He sucks a breath as he saw the bloody hole on Lev. He needs immediate treatment.

“ _Shit. Are you okay_?” Akaashi shakes his head at his foremost query but answers a ‘Yes.’ Bokuto continues.  _"" But you've got Kaname and his boys?"_

"Yes, captain. They are injured though."

" _Better than dead. The_ _whole place is a goddamn ghost town. There's only a few rebels. Something's wrong, 'kaashi."_

Sometimes Akaashi wishes he could guess wrong. "I've thought so. Did you contact Alpha station?"

“ _Nuh-uh. I can't get through. S_ _quads G12 and H3 have probably been intercepted. This is a foreseen rescue, might even be deliberate. The bastards knew we’ll be getting them. It will take back-up longer to come to you_.” He pauses, and Akaashi could feel his hesitancy over the radio.

“What?” He asks after Bokuto didn’t add anything.

“ _It’s…It’s just like what you’ve reported_.” A low gasp. A wheeze. Gunshots. “ _Main targets are with you and so is the squad and the hostiles will zero in on you. They’re sending men to your direction. ” _Now the reluctance was palpable _. “ If Washio and Captain Moniwa are down, there’s no chain of command_—“

“No.” Akaashi says quickly. He knows what Bokuto was asking of him and he doesn’t want to. “I didn’t sign up for _that_.”

“ _Akaashi, do it for me. Just until you get the squad to safety—_ “

“You don’t understand. I can’t do that!”  Akaashi’s lips quivers. _I don’t want a repeat of that time._ “Please…” _Don’t order me_ , Akaashi thinks; otherwise he’ll be in deep trouble if he disobeys.

“ _Akaashi, please. If the main command force is incapacitated protocol allows captainship fall on the next high-ranking officer in a combat zone..._ ”

“I know the goddamn rules, don’t repeat them to me.” He gasps heavily, Bokuto’s comforts inaudible as his chest constricted. “I’m not doing it. I-I can’t. I won't." He tears his earpiece off. If this would render him Bokuto’s hatred so be it. He knew the consequences of abdicating duties but he couldn’t— _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG –_ he raises his head at the gunshots and notices he was the only one remaining. He had the rest evacuated. Akaashi’s fists balled. _I can’t resume leadership,_ his thoughts betrayed him as they gave him horrific flashbacks of his last Rescue mission. Akaashi closes his eyes. _Fuck, I can’t do this._

* * *

 

Captain Bokuto Kotaro rarely gets angry. If he did, it was volcanic. He erupts. And it didn’t fucking help that he was angry at Akaashi. At fuckin Akaashi Keiji.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to leave his squad to scout the building alone; he does that on most missions and had confidence in his First lieutenant’s leadership capabilities. What he didn’t count on, apart from the sudden retaliation of their enemy outside the base, was Akaashi declining his request to assume command of his squad on his behalf. It was…disheartening. He didn’t personally order him, Bokuto wasn’t that cruel, but he cared for both the major and his men’s welfare and having no way to ensure both gave him a crippling feeling of remorse.

Bokuto fastens his pace. Akaashi was the only bridge to checking on his troops and he had insensitively cut it off. That angers Bokuto greatly. “Alpha Base, this is White Owl. Come in, Alpha Base.” He shoots as rebels meet him on the doorway. He fires at them without thought.

 _BBZZT._ “ _You’re on speaker, captain. Hostiles had engaged us off-camp. Reinforcements are compromised. Speak your request_.”

“I need you to connect me to Gold Leopard or Black crow. I’ve lost contact with my squad. I need to know if they’re safe.” _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

 _“ We’re logging you in now but the situations chaotic. We can’t assure you’ll go through_.” His radio beeps off, followed immediately by a new voice.

 _BBZZT._ “ _This is Gold Leopard of squad Golf-12. Whom am I speaking?”_ He hears firing on the other line.

“Gold Leopard, this is White Owl of Foxtrot-8. My men are still within enemy territory. I’ve separated but am en route to rendezvous. They have the retrieval targets and need immediate reinforcement.”

“ _Negative, captain. We’re in the middle of rebel opposition. Our location’s disclosed. We’ll get to them once we’ve wrapped up here. Over._ ”

Bokuto curses. To hell with secrecy. The rebels had anticipated this rescue mission and had stationed their men deliberately outside to break off outside aid. They were planning on caging them in and Bokuto’s instincts had been right when he isolated himself and caused that explosion to round up all the enemies left inside the building to him. He’d barely escaped but the situation outside was more problematic. He was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice a trio of armed rebels gang up on him. He reacts late when one of them slams into him and he drops his firearm, but instinctively made up for it by swerving to his feet and landing a solid kick on the stomach of one. Thankfully they didn’t carry guns but two brought out bolos as Bokuto unsheathes his knife. Hand-to-hand combat was part of physical training and Bokuto was a master at it. He engages his assailants with swift dodges and quick swipes. He slides near one with a mask and when he sliced, Bokuto whirls behind him and hits him with a shoulder jab. The guy tumbles and Bokuto does a series of swirls while lashing out with his knife. “Argh!” The rebel falls back with bloody gashes on his legs. He swipes at the remaining two with an uppercut and a back punch. He grabs the forearm of one and pulls his elbow down and hears a sickening crunch. He picks up his gun and runs while they were still knocked out.

Dark fields greets him. Their vehicle was supposed to be at the end as he enters the vegetation. He presses his radio for a second attempt. “Akaashi. Akaashi, can you hear me?” Static. “Goddamn it.” He changes another channel. “Lev, are you there? Onaga? Konoha?” _Please, someone answer me!_ “Komi? Anyone?”

 _BBZZT._ “ _Captain! Oh thank kami_.”

Bokuto feels a thousand needles come off his chest. “Konoha! It’s good to hear from you. Status report, Lieutenant. Where are you and how is everybody?”

“ _We’re at rendezvous, cap, but the truck’s not here yet. We’ve been given orders to stay put until it arrives but our coordinates’ uncovered. We’ve hostiles engaging in fifteen minutes, tops.”_ He chokes back a profanity. “ _Lt. Washio and Sgt. Haiba are gravely injured. We lost two of Captain Moniwa’s men who is injured as well. They need to be taken back to base asap_.”

“Roger that. Gold Leopard contacted me. They’re on their way. And so am I.” He runs faster. “Is major Akaashi there?”

“ _The major…_ ” Konoha pauses to take what was audibly a heavy inhale, _“…he’s not in a functional state. He tried to save those two troopers but there were too many wounded to care for simultaneously. We’ve been asking him for orders but he ignored us and told us to contact Alpha. We barely got in a few minutes ago, and we couldn’t reach you. What are your orders, captain? We can’t stay idle for long_.”

Bokuto resists swearing again. “Listen, squads G12 and H3 are in a pinch. Take the men to meet them halfway. Their coordinates are west from there. If you come across enemies, shoot them down. Our goal is to get Captain Moniwa to safety. That must be met at all cost. He carries important Intel the MoD wants. Once clear, contact Alpha for further instructions. I’ll meet you if I can but if I’m not there and the truck is, you shall leave at once. Do you understand me, Lieutenant?”

“ _Yes, sir_.” Came the reply not a second after.

Bokuto smiles. “Keep safe, Akinori.”

“ _You too, Kotaro. Over_.”

With newfound determination, Bokuto changes direction and heads for the clearing where he knew the other squads were in the middle of a shooting battle with their aggressors. He hooks up with Captain Tanaka of squad H3 and forty minutes later, were riding out of their in one piece. Well, technically, since all of them were battered and bruised but in one piece nevertheless.

“You peachy there, Ryu?” Bokuto asks the bald as he uses his beret to wipe the blood from his cut cheek.

“Peachy is overrated. I feel wasted.” Bokuto rolls his eyes at his lame pun. “Why’d you gone solo, cap? Squad’s finally gotten enough of you?”

“Mmm. Like how your sister’s finally gotten enough of you? Y’know, we can’t have two Tanaka’s on-field. It’s confusing.” A gun was raised to his temple. “All right, sorry. Squad’s fine. I’ll see them back at base.”

Ryu gives him a skeptical expression. “You sure about that?”

Damn Tanaka, he actually made Bokuto second-guess himself. He internally slaps himself. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

In fact, he couldn’t see them instantly since all of his men were ushered to the makeshift infirmary erected on the outskirts of Saga. He had just barged in the tent when he catches a glimpse of bloodied bodies being wheeled. His feet were automatic and almost reaches them when he hears Akaashi’s voice. “He’s slipping in and out of consciousness. Possible concussion and cerebral haemorrhage.” He points at Washio who has a bandaged head.

“Do a CT scan on this.” Suga orders an aid as he inspects Washio’s eyes with a small flashlight. MOD must’ve sent the LC for precautionary assistance. He feels relieved with his presence already, although just barely.

“Sir, the blood pressure’s dropping.” Says Ennoshita, staring at the heart monitor of Lev.

“Put him in the operating room. We’re going to open his chest and take out those bullets asap.” Suga commands. ”Possible myocardial contusion or heart haemorrhage. We need to close the bleeding.” He turns to Akaashi. “Are you stable enough to handle a trauma surgery?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Go get sterilized. You’re in-charge for Haiba with Chikara."

Akaashi quickly unbuttons his jacket and was offered a scrub suit.

“Akaashi…” It was soft but was heard by the ebony-haired. He turns to him with wide eyes. His gaze flicks over his body, checking for injuries but found nothing life-threatening.

It hurts, Bokuto thinks, that the first thing that comes to his mind upon seeing him was fury. And anger was always the hardest to manipulate. It shows on his face because Akaashi involuntarily took a step back like he was spitting acid. He averts his eyes and didn’t say anything when once again he turns his back on him and trails behind Sugawara.

Bokuto feels a stab in his heart. The most painful rejection is when your ears hadn’t heard it yet your heart already feels.

* * *

 

Akaashi puts the paddles of the defibrillator down. Sweat pools on his brows and his body was so sore but physical exhaustion was ignored when people’s lives are on the line. Lev lies on the operating table with four stitches, two bullets extracted from his body and two bags of blood transfused. They almost lost him _twice._ The surgery took three hours and it was early morning already. Akaashi thanks Ennoshita and the two officers who assisted and dismisses them. They exited and Akaashi was unlacing his suit when his hands freeze. He notices a lone figure inside the tent, sitting on one of the beds with a bandaged hand.

“Captain.”

Bokuto stands with deadly silence. “You’re dismissed. Leave us.” He tells the aides who salutes and scampers out. Bokuto’s tone was…low. And that rattled Akaashi beyond sanity.

Ennoshita lingers, perhaps sensing the tension in the air, but his rank forces him to comply and he leaves.

“Captain.” Akaashi says again as Bokuto nears. He backs away unconsciously. Bokuto stands in front of him and he breaks the staring contest when it was evident he wasn’t looking anywhere but him.

“Akaashi—“

“Lev’s stable.” He cuts him off. He wasn’t looking at him but saw Bokuto’s fists clench and he figures he was about to say something else. “I’ve…I’ve given him painkillers. He’s fine now. Washio-san should be too. Lt.Col Sugawara operated on him.”

“I see.” The reply was stiff. Passive. Emotionless.

“W-we should retire for the day. It’s been a rough night. I should…go check on the others—“

“ _Akaashi.”_ No hands blocked him but he stills. “Look at me.”

It took all his remaining willpower and the sinking guilt to oblige. He didn’t fully submit though as his eyes lands on Bokuto’s jaw, anything but his face. He didn’t want this tensed silence so he chooses to break it. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Akaashi cringes at Bokuto’s instant reply. “For not accepting my personal request or for cutting me off my only source to my squad’s condition?” He inches closer and Akaashi could only cower. “For impeding the operation by being unwilling to assume command, for failing to keep your insecurities under maintenance or having two of my men injured under your monitor? Go ahead, pick an excuse.” The accusations were biting because somewhat they were true and Akaashi have no shred of self-preservation to even defend himself. “At a certain level, there are no best choices, no right decisions. Only choices that are less bad and decisions that are less wrong.”

“I don’t have a choice—“ Hands slam on the wall beside his head, trapping him. He lifts his eyes and gets locked into spheres of gold, blazing with foreign anger.

“Let me paraphrase that statement since you seem too prideful not to admit it.” Bokuto leans closer, his breath tickling Akaashi. The close proximity was tense-filled. “You had a choice. You chose _not_ to choose. We cannot direct the winds but we can adjust the sails. I knew you were emotionally handicapped but I thought you could manage some small effort to grant me my selfish petition and keep my men safe. To direct them like the legend you are. But news bends like bamboo. You said you didn’t want to be reminded of the goddamn protocols but you seemed forgetful. This is combat grounds, major. We don’t hesitate amidst missions. I could accuse you of negligence of responsibility.” Between the wall in his back and the greater wall in front of him, Akaashi’s got nowhere to go. “You talk some golden shit about not abandoning your duties when it was one solid fuckin proof you just did hours ago. I treasure this squad. These men are important to me. And two got injured under your watch. Some major bullshit you spouted about having our backs and all, _Keiji_.” And that’s another shock. He almost never calls him by his first name. It’s enough to render him mute and compliant and _paralyzed._

The tears were threatening to spill but Akaashi resists. He gulps the trepidation before answering back. “I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I really am. But…don’t judge me.” He shoves Bokuto back rather forcefully, the anger reflecting on his own being—he was hurt and frustrated at himself. Bokuto didn’t need to say that to his face. “What you have seen in me, is only what I’ve chosen to show you.”

“Then you see what exactly the problem here is?” Bokuto’s anger fades, replaced by an ache—one that Akaashi has inflicted. “It means nothing. Not a damn thing if it gets anyone I care about killed. And I tried so damn hard, so fucking hard Akaashi, but no matter how I kept on knocking you bolted the door more and more.”

“I warned you,” Akaashi was heaving like it was getting hard to get some oxygen, “I warned you of my un-cleaned hands long before you allowed me to hold your heart.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen, and then close. He sighs in apparent affliction. It was an intrinsic gesture but Akaashi could surprisingly feel the pain emitting from him. “It’s wrong what they say; Love doesn’t hurt. Expectations do.” When he opens his eyes the gold was washed off of its serendipity. They were hollow. “Let me give you a piece of advice, major: Believe in yourself. Because sometimes, when all help ceases, you’re gonna have to come to your own rescue.” He backs off, leaves Akaashi with a very troubled heart, a very troubled mind and a very troubled soul.

The dam breaks, the floodgate crashes.

Akaashi slides down the wall, hands covering his mouth. He looks up through foggy lashes, at Bokuto’s retreating figure. _Don’t go. Please._ Each of his steps seems to poach a puff of his air, rendering him breathless and breathless and— _fuck,_ he was _really_ getting breathless! He fists his shirt, feels his lungs constrict and his throat burn. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

A rustle, a sound of curtains being pulled aside and a voice. “Akaashi? Why are you still—“

He touches his face to the wall; the cold seeps into his flesh and he shivers. He tries to level his breathing but it came out as sharp, loud gasps.

Firm pressure finds his shoulders. “Akaashi, keep calm. Look at me, hey,” the pressure moves to each of his cheeks and he stares foggily at a worried face of platinum hair. “Calm down, deep breaths with me—“

It does nothing to remedy his dilemma. Still air leaves his lungs, and his chest tightens like a snake was coiling in his heart. His vision dims. His consciousness departs. It hurts, but he can stomach this. He thinks he might even deserve it. Because after all the shit that has happened, he thinks Bokuto turning his back on him was the most painful blow there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks (good or bad) is nourishment to my soul. Keep 'em coming! Thanks for all those who keep tabs on this fic. Much love (TvT)
> 
> PS: I reentered DateKo here (erased Futakuchi and Aone on chapter 2) ;-)  
> PPS: Bokuto being mature and professional will be the death of me @(^_^)@  
> PPPS: Gold Leopard= Jojenzhi. Black Crow= Karasuno. White Owl= Fukurodani. Pat yourself if you guessed that ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut the fuck up.”  
> “Everything happens for a reason. The reason is sometimes you’re stupid and made bad decisions. And you know what? That’s fuckin normal!”  
> “No, the reason is you’re naïve, and things that you love will become things that you miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey, I'm very sorry for this prolonged update. Exams killin me but guess who has more free time now in the following weeks? *raises hand happily*  
> To all those good souls who keeps tuning in to this fic, this is for you and your much appreciated support (^3^)

“That would be all, sir.” Bokuto says, standing in front of Lt.Gen Ukai Sr. for his mission briefing.

Ikkei flips through the report with zero enthusiasm. He raises questioning looks at Bokuto. “Forgot your concentration back in Saga, captain?”

“…Sir?”

“There’s a missing word here in paragraph 18, and the sentence construction in the lower columns looks like it’s been written by a five year old. I’ve counted half a dozen misspelled terms.” Ikkei arches an unimpressed brow. “Even with your well-known lacklustre habits, I thought I made it clear your mischief stays outside the main center.”

“Shit. I’m- I’m sorry. I’ll redo that and send it back.” Bokuto grabs the folder as he bows apologetically.

The veteran soldier observes him for a quiet minute or two. “I understand the conclusion of that Ops wasn’t to your favor. No one had anticipated such a wide course of counter offence from the rebels especially from the southern prefecture. Even Kuroo’s pissed and he conceptualized that stratagem.” He leans back in his chair. “Am I right to presume that you ceding your squad led to complications?”

“I have no excuse for my rash actions, sir. My squad reacted as is to compensate for my absence.”

“And Major Akaashi disregarding jurisdiction? You know I cannot omit such negligence.”

“The major commandant’s participation wasn’t mandatory but I’m accountable for his actions on field as his superior officer. If he is to be punished, then I should be too.”

Ikkei smirks, arms crossing over his chest. “You sound too formal, Kotaro. Relax. You have followed through the main objective in spite our heavy casualties. We lost some of the men but at least Kaname and Sgt. Kenji Futakuchi are alive. I’m not displeased, sort of. Such is the nature of our career.”

“Yes, sir.”

“How is Keiji?”

Bokuto stiffens. “He’s up and about. He hyperventilated due to extreme stress but Lt.Col Sugawara gave him first aid.”

“Good. And your squad?”

“Recovering. 1st Lt. Washio and Sgt. Haiba are still confined in the infirmary but they are out of harm’s way.”

Ukai Sr. releases an exasperated breath. “Even if you may label Akaashi’s actions’ conventional it still is insubordination no matter how you look at it. He’ll receive ten days suspension and a scrape off his service wages. He will be banned from any further tactical operations, on or off base, until I see him fit.”

"That's not fair!"

Ikkei scoffs. "Don't be a child. It's merciful punishment even for the degree of insubordination Keiji's done."

“But—“

“The only butt I wanna see here, Kotaro, is yours walking out the door.” Ukai Sr growls, patience thinning.

Bokuto bites his lip and steps back. “Yes sir.” He says through clenched teeth. As he begins to walk, Ukai calls him over more softly.

“I’m sorry, Kotaro. But I take a man’s words as gospel. And Keiji has given us his.” His expression hardens, shifts back to its commander mode. “I have permitted all personnel involved in the Saga-retrieval Op discharged from services for three days. Make certain you and your men meet their much deserved rest, captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Bokuto goes out the building, eager and irate. He scans the report and curses when he spots the errors. What Ukai Sr said was true; his slacking habits never interfere with his duties but it seems it has leaked. And he could think of one thing that caused it. Or rather, someone _._ He’d been shit scared when Akaashi fainted a few days ago. Emphasis on _shit-scared_ , because he didn’t even know until the day after when Konoha told him. Fortunately, Koushi was around to help and Akaashi bounced back on his feet after a long rest.  Unfortunately, after they returned to home base they hadn’t talked at all— emphasis on _at all_ — going off in a shitty way of cooling down.

Sarukui and Komi accompany him to the mess hall. He wasn’t really hungry but the two insist he get something to eat since he’s been ignoring his appetite after the Saga fiasco. He settles for a macaroni salad, an apple and a bottle of Gatorade. As they scour the dining room for vacant chairs, Bokuto not in a socializing mood, black hair and green eyes crosses their vision.

“Akaashi, are you eating here too? Come sit with us.” Sarukui motions to the medic a few feet away. Said officer holds a tray with a bowl of soup and bottled water, a meal Bokuto knows falls short of Akaashi’s usual diet. He does a rapid body check and his eyes narrow. There were bags under Akaashi’s eyes, prominent against his chalk-like complexion and can you really lose some significant pounds in less than a week?

Akaashi acknowledges their invitation with a down-cast gaze and turns towards the other direction. Bokuto traces his figure as he finds some spare table with little occupants.

"The major’s been avoiding us. He hasn’t slept at the barracks since we returned, hadn’t he?” Komi says as they settle on the adjoining table. “I worry for him.”

Sarukui munches on his bread with lack of vigor. “It wasn’t his fault Kaname’s men died. He did his best to revive them. Washio and Lev are alive because of his and Suga’s hard work. We’ve been made aware of the threat from the south with Kaname’s successful rescue. Has he talked to you at all, Bokuto?”

“No.” Bokuto’s answer was immediate that surprises the two.

“Captain,” Komi starts as Bokuto stabs his macaroni but didn’t lift it to his mouth, “You should talk to Akaashi-san. He’s not his usual self and it’s disconcerting.”

Bokuto laughs sarcastically. “I think Akaashi has made it obvious I ain’t doing any knocking on his door anymore.”

“Bokuto…” Sarukui drawls. They could see the obvious distress on their squad leader’s eyes. Before they could comment, a loud commotion garners their attentions to the far side of the hall.

Akaashi was mobbed by three officers. His tray had fallen to the floor. One of them, Bokuto recognizes was 2nd Lt. Kazuhito who was a renowned douche in the logistics department. His companions were probably his douche sidekicks.

“Heard you failed to save Moniwa’s boys, Keiji _._ ” His voice was taunting. “You went AWOL for two years and you couldn’t prissy save ‘em. Lllaaammmmeeee.” Kazuhito mocks as his friends snicker.

Bokuto either compliments their ego or feels sorry for them. Public fights weren’t rare in this base, after all. Then it hit him. They weren’t here to demoralize their images; it was to humiliate Akaashi’s!

“Leave him alone, bastard.” Tanaka says from the table he shares with Ennoshita and the short Sergeant Nishinoya.

“Mind your own business, baldie.” Kazuhito spats.

“Piss off.” Akaashi says with venom that confirms Bokuto’s suspicion. If Akaashi has no tolerance for niceties at the moment then both sides are in serious trouble.

“Oh, little runt feels confident now? Back in the academy you were such a prim and pompous peacock and now look at you, reduced to being a chicken in a coop. How’s that feel?” The mockery had some history it seems. He gets closer to Akaashi who was outwardly composed but Bokuto could tell from the tensed muscles and tight-fists that all hell was about to break lose. “You fucked up again just like you fucked up in ‘Nam and got your squad kille—“

A fist flies and there was an ugly crunching sound. The bystanders ‘Oooh-ed’ and some actually laugh. Kazuhito’s on the floor, hand cradling his nose. “Serves you right, asshole.” Somebody shouts. He thinks it's someone from the Johzenji squad.

Akaashi focuses on the body below him. He stares at him rock hard. “You were saying something?”

“Why you little…“ The other idiotic scumbag attacks. One grapples Akaashi from behind but he uses it as anchor and pulls himself up to land a kick on his approaching companion. He falls and overturns a table. Akaashi elbows the one wrapping him in the ribs then went to grab his arm and in a move that resembles judo wrestlers, lifts him up and slams him at Kazuhito trying to stand up.

A hand firmly presses on Akaashi’s shoulder and he turns to punch blindly. The crowd gasps as the victim stumbles back, a hand to his nose. “That’s enough, major commandant.” Daichi didn’t flinch at the fire in his eyes. Akaashi was evidently on a short fuse and the LC smartly didn’t stroke the flames. “Unless you want a prolonged suspension, get going.”

Akaashi obeys without a word. He bows stiffly to Sawamura before striding out, the crowd parts for him.

Bokuto feels a nudge at his back. “What are you waiting for? Go after him, cap.” Komi says.

When Bokuto hesitates, Sarukui gives him a scowl. “Don’t make me push you off that bench, Kotaro. We have enough violence as is.” He shoos him off expectantly.

Bokuto smiles gratefully. Feeling vindictive, he brings his tray of untouched food. He passes the three douche’s and purposefully flings the contents on them, earning him a stunned “What the fuck, man?” as he smirks, satisfied, but not after having Daichi slap him in the head.

“That was a waste of good food.” He says but not in reprimand.

Bokuto grins and rushes off. Akaashi was gone in a blink he had to ask some soldiers where he’d gone too. They pointed him to the wrestling arena. Indeed, he finds him in one of the sparring rings with a dummy. He has rid his jacket and dons a sleeveless undershirt and biker gloves that Bokuto has to admit is a very sexy look, and would’ve teased him if not for his obvious venting. Akaashi was furious; the dummy’s aggressive manhandling depicts that.

“That doesn’t look exciting.” Angry green eyes turns and Bokuto has to struggle keeping his face neutral at the predatory look that’s part ravenous, part murderous. “You look like you need some serious release.”

“Some silence would be golden right now.” The acid in Akaashi’s voice hadn’t melted. He returns to abusing the dummy.

“If that’s what its worth, you should be rich already.” No reply _. “_ I know a dummy more expressive than the one you’re mercilessly whacking.” Silence. “Me.” Akaashi stops mid-punch. He whirls to face him, eyes blazing. “You need some pretty serious venting out. And frankly speaking, I think I badly need one too.”

The anger fades for a second. “Please, walk away Bokuto-san. If you can’t tell, I am in a severely foul mood.”

“Sorry. Can’t do that.”

“Must you insist to aggravate me further?” The composure is breaking.

“I’m not getting out of here, Keiji.” He looks up at the name.

Akaashi says when Bokuto unzips his jacket, grabs some gloves and approaches the mat. “I won’t be responsible for any damage.”

Bokuto should’ve taken the warning by heart. But he wouldn’t. “Kazuhito’s not getting outta the mess hall with a straight nose. And Daichi was being kind but that punch would probably bruise.” He brings his fists to a ready stance. Akaashi was quick. Bokuto was on his butt and with a throbbing nose before he could register what happened. “Ow, fuck.” He touches his nose and his index finger comes out bloodied.

“I will warn you _at least_ I have no self-control today.” There’s clearly something wrong here. Bokuto thinks the image of Akaashi above him with clenched fists and a murderous aura should terrify him, not excite him. 

He grins and wipes his nose. “Give me your best shot, pretty boy.”

The two spar for almost an hour. Whereas Akaashi was light on his feet, Bokuto’s punches were more powerful. He lands mighty jabs on Akaashi while he bombards him with lightning quick swipes and kicks. Their first lock down, Bokuto evades too close to the left that allows Akaashi to charge at him and hook him in a headlock. Only a hasty jab on Akaashi’s side frees him. On the second, it was Akaashi pinned on the mat but an irritatingly impressive whirl of his body and a lucky kick on Bokuto’s abdomen, Akaashi was back on his feet. No one seems to be backing down.

And then a mishap. Akaashi dives for an uppercut then misses his footing. He would’ve hit the floor hard if not for Bokuto catching him. “You okay—“ a punch to his ear. Bokuto drops him, clutches at the side of his head, cursing. Akaashi kicks his legs to topple him and pin him down with a knee to his chest and hands in a cross held firmly by his own. He was breathing heavily.

“I win.” Bokuto struggles but the grip was tight. “If you squirm any further, I won’t be held liable for broken arms.”

Bokuto’s grin steadily drops and he stops moving. “Don’t break them all off. I’m pretty attached to ‘em.”

“Do you know I’m allergic to stupidity?”

“Mmmhmm. And I’m immune to sarcasm.”

The weight on his chest deepens. “Then if you don’t want a sarcastic answer, don’t ask a stupid question.”

“That’s fine; I expect this to be difficult for you given your plug to human emotions. However, we are fragile. We are a life form that cannot survive on its own. Eventually, everything pops.”

Akaashi’s pupils dilate. “Shut up.”

Break the mask. “Are you going to continue pretending nothing’s exploding in you, or are you too focused on licking your wounds that you don’t realize the explosion’s spread?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Break the mask. Break the damn thing off. “Everything happens for a reason. The reason is sometimes you’re stupid and made bad decisions. And you know what? That’s fuckin normal!”

Akaashi laughs and it was dull and apathetic. “No, the reason is you’re naïve, and things that you love will become things that you miss.”

Bokuto snaps. He tears his arms free from Akaashi’s. Before the medic could react, he reaches out and pulls his face down and kisses him. Akaashi’s eyes widen and he tries to pull away but Bokuto’s cupping his face like his palms have glue. He kisses him deep; he kisses him hard like it could convey all he was feeling for the man. Not too long, Akaashi relaxes into the kiss. He allows Bokuto’s tongue to penetrate his sealed lips, scouring his orifice and grazing his teeth, permits his hands to slide down his spine and above his buttocks.

Bokuto breaks free to stare into misty green eyes and realizes with a start there were tears. “You didn’t like that?” He wipes a thumb on the trail a tear made. Akaashi shakes his head. “Then why are you crying?”

Akaashi retreats so Bokuto can sit up. He straddles him but he didn’t care at the moment. He was more concerned for the tears that didn’t stop even if he desperately reined them in. Bokuto has arms on his waist as Akaashi’s left hand lingers on his shoulder, the other on Bokuto’s thigh. “Akaashi?”

“I told you; I don’t want you touching me with such gentleness.” Akaashi says tiredly.

“You remember what you said when you were drunk.”

“I remember fractions. None that remarkable.” He looks at Bokuto. “Why are you so kind to me? I didn’t do anything to deserve your goodwill. I was... an ass.”

Bokuto laughs, rubs his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “You were an ass for a reason and that’s what I wanna know. Besides, it’s that assholeness of yours that is alluring.”

“That’s not funny.” But Akaashi smiles.

Bokuto caresses his cheek. “I’m sorry, for shutting you out. For venting out my frustrations on you. For not trying to understand on your viewpoint. I shouldn’t—shouldn’t have said those things. It hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi closes his eyes, accepting the warmth. “It’s all right. I deserve as much. And you were right. I said some pretty bold words only to cower with tails between my legs like a dog when situation demanded it. I’m a coward.”

“No, no, Akaashi. It’s not about being fearless. It’s about acting in spite of fear. And I shouldn’t have used your past against you. It was insensitive. Everyone has secrets, things they don’t want to tell.”

“But I owed you the truth. At least, a part of it. After everything you’ve done to fill in the lacks, you deserve some truth from me. And I’m sorry I hadn’t given that to you.” He palms the hand on his cheek unconsciously.

“Akaashi, I would wait days, weeks, months, years until the time you’re willing to open yourself up to me. I don’t want you to feel so empty.”

“I know. Maybe there is hope in fragments, that what is lost can be filled by someone who knows.”

Bokuto’s eyes grew serious. “Are you sure? I won’t force you if you’re not yet ready to reveal.”

“No, I need to tell someone. Bottling it all up does more damage than admitting it. I realize that now. Things are dangerously gurgling inside I fear sooner or later they’ll explode in one shitty mess.” He sighs. “Might as well now. Might as well you.”

Bokuto brings his lips to his again briefly in a gesture of support and gratitude. “Thank you.”

Akaashi detaches himself and sits beside Bokuto on the mat who snakes a hand around his waist and pulls him closer for a cuddle. Akaashi places his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and takes a moment to prepare himself. “You knew I was a Lt.Col years ago.” He starts as Bokuto nods. “I've just been promoted and led Alpha-5, a tactical team much like yours in Tohoku for more than a year. We we’re one of the best. We expertised in Anti-terrorism and worked for National Defense on occasions. Two years ago, I was ordered to lead a Rescue mission in Vietnam. A politician was kidnapped when he visited Ha Noi and the MoD sent my squad for retrieval.” Akaashi’s breath hitches and he curls on Bokuto on instinct. “They… were experimenting on illegal nuclear studies so as additional objective, MoD ordered the place shut down and a prototype taken back to Japan. We wanted to finish the mission fast. I was at the zenith of my career. I was efficient and credited. I had the best team. I thought I had it under control. But I was overconfident, too proud with myself. Failed to see it was a trap. It-it didn’t end well...”

* * *

 

“ _….do you copy, Bravo?” Explosions all around. It was a deafening cacophony of gunshots. “Bravo, this is Hornet, I repeat, do you copy?” Static. “Goddamn.”_

_“Sir, all circuits are down. It must be ‘coz of that blast earlier. They jammed our commu’s or something.” A short man of red hair reports, fumbling with his transceiver._

_“Keep trying. We can’t proceed without directives from the MoD. I_ can’t _proceed without such directives.”_

_“Akaashi, maybe this is the time to reconsider indulging that rebellious streak?” A tall blonde pokes him on the hips._

_“It’s not funny, Akiteru-san. You know I’ll never act without supervision from the higher-ups. It's too big a risk."_

_A soft chuckle. “Such a loyal dog. That’s the gist of that saying ‘rules are meant to be broken’ right?”_

_“Where is the councillor, captain?” Akaashi veers the topic to something more pressing, ignoring the incessant teasing and the chaos in the background._

_“Right there.” A small shuffle and Akaashi looks up to the second level of the building where three figures crouch near a railing; two familiar and a middle aged man who he assumes was the kidnapped politician. “He’s well, save for a scratch in the knee and some bruises.” Akiteru beats Akaashi to the requisite once-over._

_“And Seishiro-san and Koda-kun?”_

_Akiteru cups a palm on his mouth and shouts with misplaced enthusiasm. “Sei-san, Koda-kun, Keiji wanna know if that’s really you two and not some rebels in disguise.” Akaashi rolls his eyes at the childish behavior of his squadron leader._

_The two soldiers simultaneously reply of chirpy and nonchalant, “Yes, sir.”_

_Akaashi exhales but it’s short-lived. A pained “Aah!” and a body toppling back remind him of their dire situation._

_“Hiroshi-san!” The thin Lieutenant was propped up by Nawaki, a hand to his abdomen._

_“N-nothing serious, Lt.Col.” He assured._

_Like on autopilot, they return fire to the small number of rebels’ still persistently opening fire. They’ve been dealt with in a manner of minutes but not without suffering casualties on their part._

_“We need to withdraw. That casket needs to be taken back to Japan.” The ebony-haired commanding officer gestures to the steeled canister that they managed to purge from the warehouse where the politician was held captive. “Commu’s still down?”_

_“Affirmative, sir.” Rei says dejectedly._

_Akaashi flounders through his own transceiver but nothing connects._ “ _Shit.”_

_“I heard that.” Akiteru gives him a sympathetic look and pats his shoulder gently. “Listen, commander, it’s total frenzy out there. And we’re sooner gonna be used for target practice if we linger here for too long. Let’s make a beeline to the rooftops. We might be able to find some signal on high altitude.”_

_Akaashi considers the suggestion. “Forego all units to ascend. They could bomb us and trap us up there for all we know. They have the resources and this is their country. We’re the hostile trespassers.” He loads his firearm with a new barrel. “Tell Seishiro-san and Koda-kun to head up to the rooftop and establish communication with Bravo or MoD. Captain Tsukishima, escort Mr. Akifumi and regroup with the main force down here. We’ll set up a perimeter and hold off ‘till reinforcements arrive.”_

_“Copy that, sir.” The men move in practiced ease as they carry out Akaashi’s orders. The young commander smiles in spite the snitch they’re in. He couldn’t have asked for a better squad to command. They've only been on recons for a year but they're in sync._

_As two breaks off from the group to go up on the second floor, Akaashi and the remaining members of his squad move further into the halls to maintain some distance between them and the local terrorists. The commotion has subdued but it won’t be long ‘till they arrive with more efficient firepower._

_“Good evening, Akifumi-dono,” Akaashi greets the councilman as soon as Akiteru joins him on leveled ground, “I am sorry you had to be exposed to such misfortune.”_

_The man proves to not be pompous and one of those sharks that corrupts economy. Even he looks modest; dressed in dirty blue coat and slacks with the missing necktie and open collar shirt. He offers the men a small smile. “Not much of a misfortune than you brave people having to rescue my sorry ass. The Ministry of Defense was swift in answering my distress call. I am in your debts.”_

_Akaashi takes the compliment in stride. “You are in the company of Honshu’s best. Rest assured, we’ll get you back home, sir.”_

_Out of nowhere, a small cask flies into the air towards them. Green smoke mists just at it lands on the floor._

_“Tear gas!”_

_The chaos returns. Akaashi’s squad shuffles into the safety of the interior halls but even it could not act as barrier to the rapidly spreading smoke._

_RATATATATATATATATATATTATATA!_

_“Hostile engagement! Men, fire to evade.” With military training jammed deep into their profiles, they return fire with the intent to kill. It proves to be arduous. The smoke was so thick it was hard to aim much less get a clear view of their opponents. The only indication they were making any progress was the sounds of heavy bodies falling down like cement sacks._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The short red haired in-charge of communication repair falls, a lucky shot on his leg._

_“Rei.” Akiteru slings an arm to his waist and hefts him up, all the while not stopping in firing. “Move. Move. Get inside those doors. Get out of range.” He gasps loudly, “And don’t breathe.”_

_“That doesn’t sound so easy as dropping out your mouth, cap.” Hiroshi grits his teeth as he cradles his own injured torso as they delve deeper into the abandoned compound._

_Akaashi finds himself multi-tasking. He’s stepping back like he has eyes behind his skull, firing with cool precision and pressing furiously at his transceiver. If only he could contact MoD to ask for back-up or be instructed his next action. He shoves the gadget in his pocket, frustrated._

_“Fine day at work, huh?” Akiteru says as they hide behind the doors evading the bullets._

_“How can you remain that unconcerned in the midst of a shootout?” The disbelief was palpable in Akaashi’s voice._

_Akiteru scratches his head, yelps when a bullet almost nicks him. “If you have a younger brother as sadistic and gritty as mine you’ll learn to channel all the positivity in the world to make through an entire dinner with him.”_

_As if contradicting Akiteru’s jovial energy, the lights turn off, cutting off their only advantage._

_“Aww man, I hate it when this happens." Akiteru groans._

_The shooting didn’t cease. It took all their expertise and training as they maneuvered in the dark like blind mice. A sharp yell and grunts of pain rattles Akaashi._

_“Who’s hurt?” He shouts into the dim, raising his voice to pierce the ensuing tumult. The darkness doesn’t give him answers. “Who is hurt?”_

_“Hakuto!” He hears the cry, followed by an angry roar then amidst the gunshots, another body falls._

_“Get away!” Desperation and panic seizes Akaashi’s calm composure and he fails to realize how witless his command was. With this blackness they might as well play hide-and-seek with blindfolds and bound hands._

_“Akaashi!”_

_“Akiteru-san.” He tries to follow the voice but bumps into a wall. “Captain, where are you?” A body slams into him and he raises his gun to shoot in reflex._

_“Don’t shoot!”_

BANG!

_The bullet hits the ceiling. Akaashi swivels his arm in time, missing the head of whoever was in front of him._

_“Commander Akaashi.” Says the voice._

_It was so dark Akaashi couldn’t even make out a form but he recognizes the voice. “Akifumi-dono?” Without wasting any more moment, he reaches out blindly and grips the man’s coat. He tugs him close, shielding him from the crossfire. He was primary objective. If the man dies, the mission was all for naught._

_“Akiteru-san!” No answer except the gunshots. “Rei. Nawaki. Hiroshi. H-Hakuto.” Akaashi feels his throat tighten. “Goddamn. Anyone?” His squad couldn’t have died. No. Akaashi refuses to believe that. He’s been into a couple of recon Ops prior but he’s never cursed fates than now for the mischance being given to him. First the communication breach, the isolation and entrapment and now the blind, merciless slaughter. Akaashi didn’t know what is dominant; his anger or his fear._

_“’k-kaashi…” the call was so soft, inaudible in the deafening madness if not for Akaashi’s professional ears. He whips his head to where he presumes the voice comes from._

_“Akiteru-san?” the dim didn’t stop him from locating the captain._

_“Here,’ kaashi…” It wasn’t specific but he strains to follow the weak call._

_“Akiteru-san, are you hurt?” His outstretched palm collides with something solid but breathing. “Where were you hit?” Akaashi pulls Akifumi to his side, keeping him close as he peers in closer to inspect the blonde as much as his eyes could allow him. He’s licensed for emergency aid and he plans to patch the older soldier up. Then the unmistakable scent of copper hits his nose, hard._

_A feeble laugh escapes from the injured officer and it riles Akaashi up. “This is not funny!”_

_“You’re being...redundant, ‘kaashi.” A cough. More coppery-scent fills the air. It's sickening. “Sorry... They got me deep in... my stomach. I think...my liver’s shot.”_

_The last shred of hope drains from Akaashi. “Is the canister with you?” He mentally strangles himself that even when his squad captain was bleeding his guts out, all he could think of was duty. “Akiteru-san?” He asks when there was no answer._

_“Ah, sorry…I was…shaking my head…” a faint sigh, then him pulling away from Akaashi’s grasp, probably to stand on his own, “Pretty stupid move…since its so dark. Ahh sorry, I’m babbling,” he squeezes Akaashi’s forearm. Akaashi didn’t say it kinda hurts. “Sorry, sir, Nawaki has it. I-I don’t know…where he is. Or if he’s still…” Akiteru stops, his voice pitching with crystal agony it needn’t be visible._

_That’s secondary objective eradicated. MoD has tasked them to take back the nuclear prototype to base but that’s jotted out now. All they need is to get Arifumi Saruto back safely and their mission will still be accomplished._

_“I see.” Akaashi abates the disappointment in his tone. His men had died honorably trying their best to fulfill this and Akaashi will see it through no matter what. “It's not over yet, captain. Let’s use this blackout to our advantage and wait out till Bravo sends forces for extraction.”_

_“You’re pretty confident they’ll send field evac for us, ‘Kaashi.” Akiteru’s voice was becoming quieter and quieter and Akaashi rips the distress from knowing what his likely conclusion will be._

_“Please stop talking. I like you better brimming with unwanted optimism.” With Akiteru’s woozy weight to his left and the sturdy councilor by his right, Akaashi makes the near-impossible task of maneuvering in the darkness, dodging blind-shots and waiting for a miracle he’s slowly accepting as fabricated._

_“’kaashi, don’t let them win.” The statement was so sudden and uncalled for, it causes Akaashi to stop._

_“What?” They duck when shots were fired above them, missing them thanks to the shadows._

_“You know what I mean.” Akaashi didn’t know how but he senses the smile he’s accustomed to seeing in the year he's served as Lieutenant Colonel in Honshu and supervising this tactical recon unit, his first squad. The bright, cheek-tearing kind that he admits inwardly uplifts his day when paperworks drive him nuts. Akiteru pulls his extra gun from its holster and pushes Akaashi._

_“Akiteru-san.” Akaashi reaches out, waving at emptiness, landing on_  nothing but _the sneaky captain dives into the darkness like he belongs there. And no, he does not belong there._

_“Get them all in one go, commander.” The voice sounds close to him but also so far. “They’ll be swarming in here knowing they had us trapped. Their lab is underneath here too. When opportunity presents itself, don’t hesitate, sir. Do what you need to make sure those weapons don’t get out to the black markets.”_

_“Akiteru-san.” He was begging now and damn if he sounds so young. He was, and he allows his vulnerability to show._ No, no please, I can’t lose _all of you_ here.” _“Please.”_

_He doesn’t know why he can still hear Akiteru’s laugh when he couldn’t even see him anymore. “This isn’t on you, Keiji.”_

_Heavy footsteps, unceasing gunshots and flurry of barks alert Akaashi that they have been surrounded massively and if he don’t escape now, he’s dooming Akifumi and himself and all his men._

_A tear slips from his eyes. The darkness prevents anyone to see but it fuels it. Akaashi runs through the exit ramps, hoping,_ praying _he’s not leading them to their own demise. The trailing sound of combat takes more than his confidence with each heavy step. They reach a door and silently praying to any merciful kami, he pries it open and sees a wide,_ empty _underground lot._

_Low rumbles vibrate on the upper floor. “Trucks.” Akifumi says breathlessly. Akaashi forgets he still has him as consolation. “They’re reeling in the nuclear weapons to transfer to a more secure location.”_

_“Shit.” And then_ BBZZT. _Akaashi looks down at his wireless commuter, eyes wide, mouth open. Did it just…_ BBZZT. Holy baby jesus, it fuckin vibrated. _He pulls out the gadget with such force and presses the large button. “Bravo, this is Hornet of Alpha-5, do you copy?” PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease..._

BBZZT. _“ a…ir…mi…ive…or…net…”_

_“...Do you copy, Bravo?”_

_No response._

Fuck No!

Then BBZZT. _“ Hornet, this is Voice in the Sky of Bravo-10. Is the line holding out on your end?”_

_Akaashi releases a long overdue exhale. “Thank god.” His voice squeaks. “Thank god.”_

_“ Hornet, progress report. This connection won’t hold for long.”_

_It’s then Akaashi understands with dread what Akiteru means. It comes to him in painful waves of acceptance and defeat and absolute horror, enough to open a hole in the earth and swallow him. Timing is what he wished but now he wishes it didn’t come to him at all. Because he_ knows _what he has to do. And it breaks whatever remains of his heart, crushes whatever virtue he possess. “Alpha-5 is down, Bravo. I repeat, Alpha-5 is down. I’ve no confirmation to my men’s whereabouts or status. I’m…I’m believed to be the only survivor.” He’s sure the sobs he can’t suppress is heard over the receiver._

_“ What of objective—“_

_“—is secured. The councilor is with me. But derivation of Vietnamese nuclear firearm was compromised. They will transport remaining prototypes if we don’t extirpate their main manufacturing base and deal them a good blow. National Security will be jeopardized.”_

_Silence on the other end._ BBZZT. “ _Copy that, Hornet. MoD’s decreed a new objective as we speak.” Akaashi closes his eyes. They were easy to predict. And his assumption was spot on. “No trace of those weapons, whether in sum or collateral, shall be exploited.”_

_Akifumi looks at Akaashi with mixed aghast and sympathy. He retches at the sympathy. He doesn’t deserve to be given such affection. Not with what he is about to say._

_“Affirmative.” His voice was shaking. He was certain. As were all of his being. “Bomb the place.”_

* * *

 

“…I have their blood in my hands. I wasn’t even sure if _all_ of them were dead. I just…assumed. Everything was falling, not meeting my expectations and turning the worse. I never wanted to abandon them. But they’ll get the weapons and I can’t get everyone out.” Akaashi battles control over his bodily reactions. He forces the words out, no point in stopping now. Rip the bandage. Rip the goddamn thing off. “So I left them, trying to salvage my dignity and what’s left of the mission, I gave MoD the order. I bombed my own men to meet objective.”

Bokuto squeezes the smaller man, knows the heartache doesn’t stop there. He knows what happens then. It was in the news.

“But it wasn’t enough. MoD gave us ten minutes to get as far away as possible from there. It should've been sufficient for me to confirm if any of my remaining men are alive but alone and outnumbered, the councilor was killed under my watch. I could’ve been killed too but Vietnam’s National Army arrived. Hours later, MoD’s personal extraction team. All a goddamn hour, minute, second too fucking late.” Akaashi’s whole body rattles with sobs and hiccups. The thing with scars, they still could bleed. “I killed them. It was my command that killed them… I lost my squad, my comrades-in-arms, my target, and failed my assignment. Most of our mission logs were lost due to the communication interference so I let MoD label my command as mandatory and had me penalized. Killing your reputation won’t amount to killing your friends.” Bokuto pulls him closer, wanting to take away the pain that cut and cut at him from the inside. “I issued a leave a few days later. I couldn’t…I can’t stay then.” He sniffs. “Recovery was tough and even it wasn’t that successful. When the nightmares stopped and I could function normally without going delirious, I returned to service. But everything changed. My personality. My outlook. What people remember and think of me. I didn’t make an official statement to defend my actions. I let the media spin their own tales. I was too numb to filter my blunders. What's the point? I'm...I'm still not over it." He finally turns to Bokuto, eyes imploding and frazzled. “That’s the big secret. The ugly sin of Akaashi Keiji.” He expects Bokuto to scowl, to verbalize how messed up his ledger is, to react _negatively_ but he wasn’t prepared for the bone-crunching hug accompanied by a long kiss on the shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.” Bokuto sounds like he’d been the one crying.

“W-what for?” Akaashi feels his head being directed to face front.

“For letting you tell me that when it’s so obvious it’s hurting you so much. No one— _god_ , I’m so sorry, Akaashi.” His gaze fixes on him and Akaashi feels everything gravitate towards him. “I thought it was…off. When after the report on that mission in ‘Nam serialized without a single statement from the field commander. It was unfair. The public were obviously misinformed. They don’t know the whole story and my heart went out for you at that time. You were as much of a victim as the rest.”

“Were you…enamored with me that long?”

“I’d prefer calling it utter fixation. I’ve been ogling you far longer than that though.”

Akaashi blushes. Didn’t know how to respond to such confession. “I see.”

Bokuto wipes his tears, hoping it could wipe the sadness rearing its ugly head back. “Thank you for telling me, ‘kaashi. You have…no idea how badly I wanted to know. Because only through understanding shall I know how to help you. And I desperately want to help you. I wanted to the moment we first met on the Proving grounds. I saw your eyes and they were broken and I thought how beautiful they could be if they sparkled brighter than an evening full of stars. You don’t know…how I fucking want to see a smile on your face. How I wanted to be the one to place that smile on.”

Akaashi laughs despite the heavy ache in his chest. Trust Bokuto to have that effect on him. “It seemed you had an obsession with putting lots of things on my face.” He looks at Bokuto. “What?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen you laugh.” Bokuto grins, and nuzzles Akaashi’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m tainted.”

“Irrelevant.”

“I’m broken.”

“Still beautiful.”

Pursing his lips, Akaashi says. “Fragments could still cut, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, they do.” Gold stares into green. Unblinking. Unabashed. “But it’s not gonna stop me from trying to fix it back whole.”

Akaashi looks at him, really _looks_ at him. Intently. Earnestly. This was the face of the man who broke his reserve with his arsenal of jokes and teases that was amusing as it is annoying. This was the face of the man who was a storm in his judgement but a ball of sunshine in his understanding. This was the face of the man who didn’t treat him invisible and showered him with attention he didn’t deserve. This was the face of the man who saw the good in him, saw the bad and still wanted him. This was the face of a man Akaashi wants to see more of his days with. That he was certain now.

He didn’t know what compelled him. He just knew the moment was _right_ and he just had to. Akaashi leans in first; the space between them vanishes as the distance closes. He feels a hundred baby chicks singing inside him when their lips smash. If this was what a new beginning feels like, Akaashi wants _more._

Bokuto obviously was stunned and Akaashi uses it to extract more of the bursting emotion he still has to put a thumb to. He deepens the kiss, and heat rushes south when mouth’s open up and he tastes what Bokuto Kotarou is; strong, loyal and passionate. He wedges his palms on either side of his neck, securing himself, anchoring himself as if to will this was real.

Just as impulsive as he makes the first move he reels back first too. Their lips leave with a pop and he takes shallow breaths to even his excitement, something he didn’t ever imagine to feel just by kissing Bokuto.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I should’ve asked—“

Their lips crash again. Bokuto couldn’t seem to get enough of his taste. Akaashi realizes he feels the same. Bokuto’s lips were pleasurable—the feel of their mouths colliding and tongues clashing felt so _right_. Like how the spaces between their fingers are fitted with each other’s perfectly.

Akaashi gets laid down on the mat, Bokuto on top of him. They didn’t break the kiss. Can’t get enough of each other. For Akaashi it was a new arousing sensation. For Bokuto it was damn worth waiting for. When they did separate, Bokuto diverts his lips to his neck, lightly nibbles and sucks. God, he feels so good. When he went lower, Akaashi bolts upright.

“What are you doing?” He’s pushed back down and has both arms pinned. “You’re not seriously—we’re out in public!” Bokuto either didn’t hear him or chooses not to because he didn’t stop his exploration. He kisses Akaashi’s navel, his hair tickling despite the barrier of cloth and Akaashi shivers. He traces his abdomen and his hand stops on the bulge on Akaashi’s pants. “Bokuto-san, stop that.”

“Say my name.”

“W-What?”

Bokuto lifts feral eyes to glimpse back. There was ferocity about to break there. “Say my name.”

Akaashi gulps, not expecting this side of the man at all. And it turns him on guiltily. “K-Kotaro—“ How many times had this man kissed him in a span of minutes already? Bokuto throngs his tongue in and Akaashi groans when it coils on his own, saliva drips at the side of his mouth. He nibbles at Akaashi’s lower lip. “Wait!” He pulls his head back abruptly. “W-we can’t do it here.”

“Oh? So you’re implying we can do it elsewhere?” When he got Akaashi’s flushing face as reply, Bokuto grins. “All right, get up. We’re continuing this on a more subdued environment.”

“Eeeh?” Akaashi was pulled up aggressively before he could oppose. Bokuto laces his hand on his and leads them out the sparring center into a building not far. “This is the bathhouse.” Then he pales, giving Bokuto an incredulous look. “You’re not actually telling me to…”

Bokuto’s devilish grin was enough of an answer. He ushers Akaashi inside. “I feel sweaty after that intensive one-on-one. And at this time no one’s using this place. It’s mid-afternoon, after all. We can have as much privacy as you want.” He didn’t allow any room for protests as he pushes Akaashi inside an empty stall.

“Bokuto-san—“ Again, he’s cut off with hungry lips rendering him to silence. The kiss channels Bokuto’s inner, pent-up cravings—greedy and monopolizing like he’s been suppressing this urge for so long and its gushing out like a tidal wave. He’s surprisingly assertive through the language of tongues. Akaashi compensates his sloppiness with Bokuto’s deliriousness. The heat transfers to his jaw, trails down his neck and collarbone. Bokuto slips eager hands beneath his black shirt to hug him and pull him closer to his body.

“You have…no idea, how patient I’ve been.” The pressure goes down. Bokuto grazes his teeth at Akaashi’s nipple through the thin material of his shirt. The ebony-haired sucks a sharp breath as pain tingling with slight arousal bubbles in his lower extremities at the touch. Bokuto plays with his hardened nubs, licks them, sucks them, until he’s left famished and wants more of this beautiful man, lifts up the cloth to connect his wagging tongue on its intended target. Akaashi arches. Bokuto was— there’s no coherent word to describe his adventurism. “How long I’ve bottled the urges. How I forced down the temptations.” He gives each tender nub a hard bite and decides to frolic pleasure elsewhere. He zips down Akaashi’s pants zipper, pulls down his boxers and clamps on that hardening member. Akaashi gasps, the touch was electric. Bokuto smirks, fondling his dick. “I’m getting my first taste of you, _Keiji_. I’ve been hungry for months.”

Whatever Akaashi wants to say gets shoved back down his throat as Bokuto takes him for the first time. It was so hot! The feel of Bokuto’s mouth on him, his dick _inside_ Bokuto was lethargic. He feels his balance cripple, his consciousness disoriented. His body was exploding all over and it was so fucking good.

“Hhnn, B-Bokuto-san, slow…down, Ah!” Bokuto’s head bob up and down with no restrictions. His tongue licks on all the right spots, from the shaft, to his balls and the slit. The speed was driving Akaashi insane. It was fast its sending his reserve to oblivion. He fists the white hair, Bokuto acknowledges it as pleasure so he quickens his pace, fingers gripping Akaashi’s waist hard it’s got to bruise. Tears prickle his eyelids. Akaashi moans without care now. It was hard not to with Bokuto making a mush out of his dick. It takes a few more sucks, one slippery dip at the slit and Bokuto hollowing his cheeks at just the right angle and Akaashi comes. He’s forgotten the ecstasy of a good orgasm and _damn_ did Bokuto made him remember.

The medic crumples down, spent, with Bokuto between his legs. “That’s…disgusting, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto gives him a boyish smirk and lifts his neck to show the movement of his throat as he swallows with pride and licks his lips in satisfaction. “It’s not disgusting. Akaashi is just so delicious.” He straightens when he notices the glimmering tears. “Did I hurt you?” Akaashi shakes his head, abandons speech to pull Bokuto to him. When he remains unresponsive, the worry creeps into Bokuto’s voice. “’kaashi?”

Still not finding sufficient words, Akaashi tightens the embrace. Tighter. Firmer. Like he needs to feel Bokuto’s built to remind him of the candor of the moment. That here he was, broken, scarred and tainted, has proven to not be beyond repair at all.

The silence was gratifying and so was Bokuto’s understanding. He returns the hug and stays quiet as once more sobs wrack Akaashi’s body. He remains quiet still when the sobbing ceases and the low gasps and sniffles appear. And still he’s quiet, when Akaashi’s tired body and soul relaxes as its being lulled by his gentle rocking like a babe in his mother’s arms. As the last vestiges of light shimmers out his vision, he feels loving lips kiss his temple oh so tenderly and as blackness consumes him, he feels at peace, for the first time in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I drafted Akaashi retelling his experience only in narration and later decided to write a flashback instead so I could show Akaashi's emotions and regrets more. Lemme know what you think about it, yeah? :D  
> Thank you for all your kudos, comments and bookmarks on AYHTDIS. I will ATTEMPT a weekly update next time! *has work cut out for me*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi pulls back from the kiss. He brings a hand to grip at Bokuto’s forearm. “Bokuto-san, I…” he begins, seeming unsure.  
> “Yes?” Bokuto presses his forehead to his, encouraging him to continue.  
> “…I think, I’ve fallen in love with you.” The declaration sends fireworks to explode in Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi laughs, shy from admitting that but glad he did. “No, that’s wrong. I think I may have been in love with you for quite some time. I just…didn’t acknowledge it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I have some good news and bad news to announce. Check out my end notes to find out what ;-)

“This is a date?”

“I thought the implication was understood.”

“I didn’t know this is a date.”

“Well, I can take my boyfriend out on a date, right? I figured it’s a good first step for a sound relationship.”

Akaashi blushes, both for the proclamation and the label. “Stop saying that out loud. You’re so vulgar.”

Since they were both off-duty, they decided to head to town. Yesterday was such a whirlwind that Bokuto still thinks he was dreaming. He looks down at Akaashi who looks pristine in [a white overcoat, dark blue turtleneck with snowflakes design at the edge and light blue cut off jeans.](https://www.zerochan.net/1864468#full) If this was just a dream, he’d shoot the bastard who’ll wake him up. He takes Akaashi’s hand and holds it firmly like the smaller man would vanish with the winds, and though his demure partner grumbles about his garish inability to tone down public displays, he didn’t let go. Bokuto grins. The jaw-tearing kind.

They went sight-seeing, Bokuto mostly doing the navigation since Akaashi was new in the area. They visited scenic spots like the Gardens where flowers as tall as five feet littered in multi-colours. Akaashi was admiring a patch of daffodils and catches Bokuto staring at him with an impish smile. He tears a leaf and throws it at his face. Next they headed for the shrines. The pair briefly offered their prayers on the temple before continuing down the woodland fork. It cuts to a path that led further to town but the scenery was picturesque.

Akaashi stops and gazes up the trees that swayed in a lulling pattern. He feels rays of sunshine fall on his face and closes his eyes, the warmth soothing. _CLICK._ He opens his eyes at the sound and fumes at the suspect. “I don’t like stolen shots.”

Bokuto grins as he holds out his camera phone. “But you looked majestic under the shade of the trees. Look,” He shows him the picture and Akaashi’s nose scrunches. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Delete that.” He says as he tries to snatch the phone but Bokuto pulls back.

“Are you kidding me? I’m making this my wallpaper.”

Akaashi huffs. “Fine. If Bokuto-san likes me better in his phone than looking at me out here in reality then suit yourself.” He brushes past him casually. “What’s wrong?” He asks when Bokuto still hasn’t gone from his spot.

“Nothing, it’s just…I don’t even know if you think of the words that come out your mouth.” Bokuto advances on him and latches an arm on his waist. “It’s so endearing.”

Akaashi arches back, putting distance between their bodies. “I’m surprised that bothered you given your innate tendency to be a simpleton.”

“Come on, ‘kaashi…” Bokuto’s eyes shifts beyond and it bulges in glee. “Oh wow, Akaashi look, there’s a carnival over there.” He points to a ferris wheel and the swarm of people that gathers on the place. “Let’s go, let's go.” He bounds towards it giddily.

“What are you, five?” Akaashi smiles slightly as he follows his frivolous partner.

The carnival was huge and it was packed to the brim. Akaashi has never liked crowded places but as Bokuto seems to be in seventh heaven he persists. They walk and went to a few booths.

“Ooh, ‘kaashi, look, a shooting stall.” Bokuto approaches a booth that encourages players to shoot down certain objects. If they can hit five balloons they get a small prize, at least ten a medium one and greater than ten a big prize. Bokuto pays for one round. “You’re not playing?”

“No, thank you. I’m content watching you make a fool of yourself.”

“Suit yourself.” He points at a large panda bear. “I’m getting you that one.”

Akaashi just rolls his eyes. If Bokuto was intent on messing around, let him. The guy was cooped up inside the base this was one of the days when his childishness can be let loose to the max. Bokuto aims at the balloons and with the skill exclusive to a man of the JGSD, hits twelve consecutive balloons in a line, narrowly missing the last three. The spectators gawks and applauds him while Akaashi merely scoffs. What a show off this guy turns out to be.

The man in charge gives Bokuto the panda stuff toy. He hands it to Akaashi. “This one’s for you.”

“Thank you but I don’t need you winning things for me.”

“Oh? Well I did since it seemed too trivial for you to go pick up and just shoot.”

Akaashi didn’t miss the hint of challenge in his voice and he mutters before swatting him to the side and asking the teller to fish him a round too. Bokuto only laughs. Akaashi didn’t as much blink as he hits all fifteen balloons without a pause. The bystanders were in awe while the man who owns the stall looks like he’s out of business. Akaashi refuses to get a prize but Bokuto insists so he points to a yellow bear with a blue bowtie. He’s already imagining the exasperated faces of Squad F8 when they return.

After a few more games, they end up at the Ferris wheel. “You want to get on it?” Bokuto asks rather excitedly.

“Seriously, are you a little kid or something?”

Bokuto laughs. “What? The view high-up is great. And it’s been a long time since I’ve ridden one.”

Akaashi sighs and looks up at the circular machine before nodding. They got in line behind a couple of eager tourists and gets into a car themselves. They sat side by side as the machine slowly elevates them. “Okay, you’re right. This is indeed great.” He says, referring to the view as he looks out, seeing everything of Kyushu in the approaching twilight.

Bokuto watches him. The way the festival lights shifts around in a kaleidoscope coupled with the growing darkness makes the image of Akaashi breath-taking. His skin looks so smooth and it was glowing like pearls against the moonlight. He leans over and brings a hand out to caress his cheek. Akaashi turns towards the touch, locks green into gold and soon the space disappears between them.

Akaashi pulls back from the kiss. He brings a hand to grip at Bokuto’s forearm. “Bokuto-san, I…” he begins, seeming unsure.

“Yes?” Bokuto presses his forehead to his, encouraging him to continue.

“…I think, I’ve fallen in love with you.” The declaration sends fireworks to explode in Bokuto’s chest. Akaashi laughs, shy from admitting that but glad he did. “No, that’s wrong. I think I may have been in love with you for quite some time. I just…didn’t acknowledge it.” He closes his eyes. Bokuto keeps his open. “I’m in love with you, Bokuto-san. I know that now. I can’t promise being with me won’t have its…complications. But if you’re willing, willing to try with me then—“

Some things take time to fit but when they do you can see the whole picture. Bokuto kisses Akaashi tenderly. “Too late for that. I’m already with you. I think the moment I first saw you, you’ve held my heart already without you realizing it.”

Akaashi smiles with his eyes “That’s so cheesy.”

“But you like it.” He brushes fingers on his lips. Akaashi’s lips were soft and smooth. Bokuto’s eyes were imploring and there’s only so little that Akaashi can conjure as a barrier against it.

Their lips crash like a wrecking ball. Bokuto pulls at the strands of black as Akaashi does with his white hair. The action of their lips was torrential in its carnality as they ravaged each other’s orifice. Drool drips and lips swell but they kiss like there’s no tomorrow. Bokuto transfers his lips to Akaashi’s pale neck and he bites at a spot so hard it’s sure to blemish. Akaashi hisses but doesn’t stop the captain’s biting. Bokuto fondles him through his pants and the rub of the cloth against his dick was tantalizing.

“Do me too, ‘kaashi. Touch me too.” Bokuto says, directs Akaashi to palm his member too.

Akaashi does as requested but tamed. His massage was hesitant, exploratory while Bokuto’s fervent and impatient. They couldn’t come in public but their dry orgasms hit them full-swing midway before the Ferris wheel makes a full rotation and they’re back on the ground.

The pair exits without being discovered of their kink, Akaashi so vexed with having succumbed to his hormones openly while Bokuto feels too proud to really care.

“You’re abusing this privilege, you know that?” Akaashi scolds halfheartedly.

“You’re welcome.” Bokuto replies happily, taking his hand.

They were bombarded with inquiries of where they’ve been and had been the target of their squad’s entertainment when they showed up back at the barracks late in the evening holding two stuffed bears.

* * *

Being suspended has its perks. While Akaashi tries to cheer up a whiny, pouting, and dare he admit, adorable Bokuto from complaining that Ukai Sr's penalty imposed on him is still a 'dickbag move' he does his best to make ten days of duty free as worthwhile as he can. However, he realizes on the fourth day of his self-imposed isolation, being unproductive kills a man. Literally.

When he's completed his second tour of the Commissioner's hall, he forces himself to another round of lethargic cruise on the second floor and stumbles into an unfamiliar room. Without bothering to assess if it's occupied, he opens the door.

"Pretty bird away from the nest?" There was a lone man on the long table, sprawled elbow-deep in large pads of paper.

Akaashi flushes at his ignorance. "I am so sorry..."

"Nah, it's fine. I could use some distraction. No one in their sane minds enjoys paperwork's, especially heaps this big." The soldier leans back on his chair with a lopsided smirk. "Waste some time with me, Aka-chan?" Flustered by the silly nickname or his honest mistake, Akaashi does as told even when the request wasn't really an order. He takes the seat opposite. "What shampoo do you use?"

"....ugh...huh?"

"You obviously do something with it, right? Nothing looks that natural especially on the fringes at the end. But they bounce splendidly and they look smooth to the touch Do you use herbal products?"

"Sir?"

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure you do use something herbal, or organic. Synthetics make a mess out of my hair. I spend at least ten minutes every morning just to get this curls to look as natural and fluffy." He smiles and drums his fingers on the wood. "You can drop the formalities too, Aka-chan. Beautiful people should talk as equals. Call me Tooru."

Akaashi blinks, considers his words. "I use traditional methods, Oikawa-san."

"Really? Like what?"

"I...aloe vera. And not the bottled ones or herbals. I use the plant's juice and...just dab them on my hair?"

Oikawa looks cross between amused and severely amused. "Wow! Really? Huh, I've never considered that. We should talk more often, major. Exchange beauty tips and all that." The taller man removes his glasses and folds it carefully before depositing it on the table beside the piles of papers. "How are you enjoying your suspension so far?"

"Do I have to answer that honestly?"

"Depends if you can be honest."

That struck Akaashi. This sudden shift to playful and sharp unsettles him. He narrows his eyes and tries to determine what game this soldier is trying to pull. Unfortunately, being perceptive only works for the simple minded folks. And Major General Oikawa Tooru was not one of them.

 So Akaashi bites the bait. "It's infuriating for one. I know revocation of combat rights are the likely punishment for misconduct on field, not to mention negligence of duties and refusal to obey your squad leader's orders, but even my hours in the Infirmary were lessened until the suspension's voided and I feel unprofitable doing absolutely nothing beyond mimicking Dora the Explorer in a military base I have accustomed to for years of being in service. Yeah, infuriating." He eyes Oikawa and almost cracks a smug smile at his gawking. "You asked, Oikawa-san."

The other shakes his head, more in hilarity. "You are not someone to be messed with I see." Akaashi nods at his admission. "If it makes you feel any better, I had suspensions longer than yours."

"Really? How long?"

"Two months."

"Two months? What did you do?"

Oikawa shrugs. "Ukai reprimanded my inability to filter sarcasm in my normal vocabulary. I can't help it when people just, like they're wearing tags around their necks that states 'I am a Moron'. I can't help it when I wanted to be polite and point it out for them when they can't." Oikawa grins as Akaashi laughs quietly at that. "Anyhow, old man Ukai keeps on lecturing me and all then I told him, 'I don't want to hear that from a fossil.'" He places a hand to his chest. "My honesty's caused me two months off desk-duty."

The room was filled with combined laughter from the two. 

"I probably should return you to your work." Akaashi makes a move to stand up, after collecting himself.

"Aaw, and we we're having such fun conversation. You're such a party pooper like Iwa-chan." He stands and stretches. "On the contrary, I'll be the one taking my leave. I have to deliver these to Logistics. Those airheads are so worthless without me." He gathers his items and scoops them up in his arms. "Enjoy the last days of your liberation, Aka-chan. For all its worth, you deserve a break though."

"Thank you, Oikawa-san." Akaashi replies after a few minutes.

 After Oikawa left, Akaashi contemplates staying in the room with nothing to do. He spots a loose file on the floor and as he walks over to pick it up, sees it's a schematic for the artillery unit. _Oikawa-san must've dropped this earlier._ Mentally reminding himself to drop by the Maj.Gen's office later, he notices something of Oikawa's the officer left behind as well.

* * *

Bokuto didn’t think there were any other alterations Akaashi could pull off to make him less interesting. The major as it turns out, was full of surprises.

“What do you have on?” Bokuto asks as he enters the conference room.

Akaashi was sitting on the long table with a bored-out-of-his-mind expression, idly scrolling down on his phone. “You mean this?” He raises a hand to his eye wear. “This is Major General Oikawa's. He forgot it earlier and I thought to hold on to it ‘till I see him again.” [Akaashi adjusts the glasses.](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fscontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com%2Fvp%2Fec284fa9c5e5f5217758c1befaaafcc0%2F5CFA8707%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fe35%2F17076932_1650474861926031_5359298571776557056_n.jpg%3F_nc_ht%3Dscontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com%26se%3D7%26ig_cache_key%3DMTQ2NTE2NzA1NDUxNjM3NzYzNw%253D%253D.2&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.picbon.com%2Ftag%2Fhaikyuuties&docid=uGlP_Plt_wrw8M&tbnid=Egp8_l4UpjiX2M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiTlvOhneHgAhUVyosBHfOlDtMQMwhvKCgwKA..i&w=1080&h=1080&itg=1&bih=608&biw=1366&q=akaashi%20keiji%20glasses&ved=0ahUKEwiTlvOhneHgAhUVyosBHfOlDtMQMwhvKCgwKA&iact=mrc&uact=8) “I don't know how he found his way back though his eyesight isn't that awful. Thought I’d just try ‘em on for lack of better things to do. Now that I did it feels itchy.”

Bokuto inhales through his nose. The specs fell on the bridge of Akaashi’s nose and that made it all the more alluring. He takes three wide strides and gives Akaashi a back hug. “Do you have any idea how tempting you look to me right now?”

Akaashi whirls the rotating chair around. He was sitting cross-legged and has hands on the armrest. “Depends on the course of action you will be taking after seeing me in this _enticing_ state.”

Bokuto deduces he likes playful Akaashi the best. It would mean the man was in a good mood and wasn’t harassed by his pesky insecurities and self-loathe that visits on a daily basis. When Bokuto leans in Akaashi stops him with fingers to his lips. “I think the Maj.Gen would like to have his glasses back without evidence of lovemaking on it, right?”

"Do you want to prolong your suspension, major?"

"You'd miss me."

Bokuto grins and clasps Akaashi’s hand. “So maybe you are learning a thing or two about seduction…”

Akaashi stares at Bokuto and whispers shyly “It’s your fault. Take responsibility.” He inches forward to steal a quick kiss only for Bokuto to push his head back using the tip of his index finger on his forehead.

“As much as I want to, major, I'm here on business. I don't know how you know this is where we'll conduct our meeting but the others would be here soon. I suggest you act lenient then.” If Akaashi could be playful, he could too. Two can play that game and Bokuto loves riling Akaashi up.

“That's rich coming from you.” Akaashi grumbles and takes off the glasses.

“Call it taking responsibility."

“How long will your meeting last?"

“Depends on how talkative Kuroo will be. The last time, we we're in here for almost three hours."

“Can you resist me for that _long?”_

Bokuto freezes, blinks rapid-fire. “Damn it, ‘kaashi. You’re flirting skills are improving.” He beelines to the door, bolts it and closes in on the former. “You asked for it, pretty boy.” He proceeds on planting soft kisses on his jaw down to his neck. Then he nips and sucks hard a certain spot on Akaashi’s neck that causes him to moan lowly. It was like a switch because Bokuto hoists the smaller man up on the table and kisses him hard. Akaashi’s hands went around his neck. Bokuto grunts and hurriedly unbuckles Akaashi’s belt and shoves a hand in. Akaashi gasps when he feels a hand coddle his dick. Bokuto’s lips weren’t stationary, he licks and sucks at the space between his neck and collarbone then went back up his ear, nipping at the shell. His left hand keeps Akaashi in place, rubbing circles on his back. His right hand was busy fondling him. He strokes him firmly and moderately, the rubbing causing Akaashi’s hips to buckle, seeking more friction.

“B-Bokuto-san…” Does Akaashi realize his trembling pants was inciting Bokuto’s arousal and not dampening it?

"So sexy, Keiji...The things you're doing to me..."

Voices outside disturbs their heated session. “Eh? It’s locked.” The muffled voice. It was Onaga.

“Locked?” Konoha asks and the doorknob rattles.

“Bokuto-san, they’re already he—mmmfff!” What Akaashi was trying to say was cut off by Bokuto kissing him to shut up.

The quaking at the door intensifies. It was followed by urgent knocking. “Hello, is somebody there?” Konoha again.

Akaashi struggles to pull his face away but Bokuto was stronger. He propels his tongue inside, licking at his gums and scraping his teeth. Saliva drips from the corners of their mouths. Bokuto’s hand gropes his shaft tighter as he strokes and that almost did it for Akaashi.

The knocking at the door didn’t stop. Neither did Bokuto’s advancement. “B-Bokuto-san…captain, enough, you said…until the others are here- ngh! Please stop it.” Bokuto prods wildly at Akaashi’s dick that is partially leaking. “You are so barbaric—“

“Locked?” A new voice joins the ones already outside the door. Akaashi feels his hairs stand at the familiar baritone. “How the hell is it locked? It’s unlatched here.” Kuroo says, the knob shuddering.

“Must be bolted from the inside, sir.” Lev’s voice.

“How can it be locked from the inside? Hey, is someone there?” Kuroo bangs on the door. He _tsk_ -ed. “Go get someone from maintenance. Jeez, who’s the idiot that left this locked?”

Suddenly the door opens. The group turns to see Bokuto leaning on the door frame. His jacket has three buttons left hanging. His hair was a bird’s nest. And…”Is your lip bleeding, captain?” Komi asks.

Bokuto touches the small cut and grins. “I bit my lip. Nothing big.” And crosses his arms. “Say, did you know the air conditioned here’s broken?”

“Hah?” Kuroo asks skeptically.

Bokuto nods, fans himself to emphasize his point. “Yeah, see I’ve undressed. Couldn’t handle the humid in here. Think we should transfer to the upper floor if this meeting will indeed be two hours long. Seriously, how can group assessment take that long?”

“Aww that is so cute. You actually thought I care?” Kuroo says, waving the envelope he was holding.

“Don’t get me started, Lt.Col. I didn’t come with brakes.”

"I don't care if you melt into a puddle in front of me, dumbass. I do care if Akaashi's suspension lengthens due to your preteen hormones."

"'kaashi's not here." Bokuto stretches his hand over his head casually. Kuroo scoffs. He pulls the door and peeks at the hiding figure behind. "Damn it."

"Who's known you the longest here, major-chan?" Kuroo winks at the very perplexed medic whose shirt was ruffled in all the wrong places. "And who's known you longer in this dump, douchebag?" Bokuto rubs his head petulantly as Kuroo smacks him with his folder. "As much as I'd love to indulge my bro's disgusting sexual drive, we have things to talk about. Don't worry though, I'll return him to you so you can repeat this interrupted session. Bro, thank Akaashi we'll be cutting our pep talk short."

The medic gives him a glare as Bokuto playfully leans for a kiss but it was half-hearted seeing as he’s more focused on keeping his dignity intact. 

"A moment with you, cap? You guys, keep Major Akaashi company for a few minutes, yeah?" Kuroo tells the gaping Squad F8 whose knowing smirks tells Akaashi he's not salvaged the situation yet.

“Hey, Hey, Hey ‘kaashiiiiii. Wait for me outside, yeah? Just need a minute with the big cat—“ _SLAM!_

Squad F8 sniggers when Akaashi slams the conference room door.

"So." Sarukui, the nosy mother hen, loops an arm over Akaashi's. "The million dollar question; why's Kotaro's lips bleeding? I've never taken you to be the aggressive submissive."

The blush he successfully dampens returns tenfold. "That's...not what happened." When six pairs of eyebrows rise at his statement, he elaborated shyly, "The captain wasn't stopping so I...bit him."

His friends laughs at him sympathetically. 

 “You and Bokuto-san became _more_ extremely close nowadays, Akaashi-san. I’m glad.” Komi says as they wait at the hall. “You and the captain look good together.”

That stuns Akaashi, pleasantly so. “What?”

Komi turns to him with a questioning look. “What _what?_ You and the captain are dating, right?”

“Dating is such a strong word.” Akaashi’s blush was through the roof.

“Oh? Then what term are you looking for?” Komi looks real puzzled. “Boyfriends? Partners? Lovers? Uhm, significant other?”

“Not helping, Haruki.” Konoha says as he places a reassuring hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Keiji We knew you were ogling each other since day zero. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Who else was under the impression Bokuto-san and I are dating?” Akaashi asks, his face heating up with the casual acceptance of the squad. All of them raised their hands. “Well shit.”

“You were making goo-goo eyes with each other and radiating off some very barely suppressed sexual tension, it wasn’t hard not connecting the dots really.” Washio says, flabbergasting Akaashi that the usually less-wordy member of their squad would contribute his opinion on this  _particular_ topic.

“That’s some serious indication there. Tatsuki rarely talks so when he does we know it’s practically gospel.” Onaga says as Washio swats the roll of papers at him.

They laugh. “Let’s give Akaashi-san a break now. At this rate, he’d explode from embarrassment and captain would like him returned in one piece.” Akaashi nudges Lev playfully at the ribs.

“Bokuto-san has some good people looking out for him.” Akaashi sweeps his gaze over them with sincere happiness.

“What can we say? The captain’s such a decent jerk. He reeks of positivism it’s highly infectious.” Onaga says.

“Did you all know him before you became a team?”

Washio shrugs. “We’re in the same academy in Tokyo but haven’t interacted ‘till we’ve been assigned here in Kyushu.”

“He’s had impressive transcripts. Other than that, none of us knew Kotaro personally prior to him captaining the squad.” Konoha says.

“I was with him once on a field Op. He started the whole macaroni fiasco when Kuroo was just transferred. It was memorable.” Sarukui notes, chuckling.

They began to talk about Bokuto and his distinguished antics in the years they had served under their mischief-maker squad captain and Akaashi finds his heart brimming with newfound respect and adoration to his—significant other, as what Komi had put it. He found himself smiling at the new label on their blooming relationship.

“That kind of reminds me,” Akaashi interrupts the team’s reminiscing, “Why hasn’t Bokuto-san been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel yet?” He sees the inquiry baffle the men, feeding his inquisitiveness further. “I’m not overly biased but he’s one of the best recon officers Kyushu has. Surely someone with praiseworthy credentials won’t be overlooked by the MoD.”

It was Lev who answers. “Well, you’re not exactly wrong there, Akaashi-san. In fact, he’s been offered the promotion _twice._ ”

“Twice? And he didn’t accept it?” Akaashi thinks Bokuto was obtuse but not to this extent. “Why?”

Onaga rubs the nape of his neck and Akaashi has to wonder what unnerved the usually proud man. “Maybe you can talk with Kotaro if you want a more corporal reason but, I was around the second time Ukai opened the slot for him. It was after an assembly and he kinda just dropped the question.” He gibes but not in a scathing manner, “And his answer was ‘a circus can’t function without its ringmaster’.” He grins. “It was funny as much as it was disbelieving. Trust Bokuto to be the only one obliviously blunt with the old man in such an innocent way.”

 _What the hell._ To decline rank elevation twice, _and_ to your boss’s face that one time, Akaashi marvels and shivers at Bokuto’s boldness.

“He’s not the finest leader and is childish and immature and reckless too. But he cares deeply, genuinely, _selfishly_. When I heard that, I knew,” Washio announces with pride, “Kotaro was a man I would willingly follow anywhere.”

The rest mirrors his declaration. Here were the men Bokuto manned, disciplined and loyal with no effort and hidden motives, and he finds the connection he establishes with the captain strengthen and solidify greater.

Akaashi smiles. “I’m surprised he gets off with rejection two times. You certain nobody tried to kill him for it?”

“Well, there was the time when Lt.Col Kuroo beat him within an inch of his life he had a cast for two weeks.” Komi says. “And Lt.Col Sawamura putting tacks in his boots during one field operation.”

Lev says. “Ooh. Let’s not forget that time Lt.Col Suga washed captain’s wound with alcohol and not antiseptic. Bokuto-san was bedridden for days.”

“You can’t blame them. They were tight, like a silly boy band and Bokuto is that one member who wanted a solo career so everybody hated him for it.” Konoha was clutching at his stomach.

Akaashi smiles inwardly. He’d have to give Bokuto an earful later after knowing this. He understood his sentiment and benevolence towards his men but to also repel promotion was a waste especially with his capabilities.

“And he has more reason now not to accept the LC post.” Lev announces.

“Why, what’s that?” Akaashi looks up at the Russian.

Lev actually blinks. Then he laughs as he lays a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Silly, Akaashi-san. You’re part of the team now too, right? Captain would most definitely not leave now that he’s got you.”

For the umpteenth time, Akaashi reddens. He bats Lev's hand away but didn’t rebuff him, merely says, “Shut up,” before figuring his pride had sustained enough badgering to last him a lifetime, he takes his leave with a brisk nod.

"Didn't cap tell you to wait for him? He won't be pleased." Komi calls out to him in a last attempt to joke.

"Tell him to bite me."

"Oh he'd like that. Gladly." Konoha drones.

The echoes of their hollering is what Akaashi hears as he flees out the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news: I'm gonna be MIA in the next couple of WEEKS to go do some *adult stuff and won't probably be updating for awhile. (lol, I probably made that sound more severe than expected. My bad ~_~!)  
> Good news: I'll be uploading two straight chapters (^v^) hope that's consolation enough for now?
> 
> Thank you to all who keeps commenting, reading and enjoying AYHTDIS! Ciao lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t make promises you can’t fulfill, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi hugs him back, tighter, firmer. “I can’t lose you.”  
> “You won’t. And that doesn’t mean I can’t do my best to try and accomplish this promise.” It wasn’t a full reassurance but a reassurance nevertheless.

Kyushu military base had unexpected visitors.

“Welcome to home base, Lt. Colonel Ushijima. Major General Satori.” Ikkei greets, his throng of high-ranking officials stood in attention behind him as the important figurehead in the largest military base in Japan got off the armored vehicle

“Hi, hi, Ukai-san. It’s been so long. Last I’ve seen of you, you have grey hair. You still do! It’s nice to know you haven’t aged at all.” The red-haired chirps with profound energy.

Ukai Sr. snorts. “I can’t believe someone promoted an idiot like you at all. You probably bribed the Admin staff to get that rank, stupid boy.”

“Ah, that’s so cold. Very like you Ukai-san.”

Ushijima sighs. “I apologize for Satori’s lack of manners, sir.” The man was muscularly-built with short brown hair and a stern expression that rivals Ukai’s. He salutes and shakes hands with Kyushu's Lt.General.

“Never apologize for an inborn error, Wakatoshi.”

“Quite an entourage Lt. General.“

“Only the best for Hokkaido’s star team.” Ukai’s eyes slip into seriousness then. “I understand the gravity of your visit.”

“Let’s talk in a more appropriate setting, sir.” Ushijima says.

Ukai Sr. nods. “There will be an emergency assembly not long after Colonel Ushijima and I converse. Clear up your schedules as I expect a full attendance on all members of the Joint Staff and tactical ranked personnel’s in a while. Dismissed.” He addresses his men.

“Sir, yes sir.”

The two men proceed towards the main center, Satori humming and skipping happily behind them.

* * *

 

“How much longer, ‘kaashiiiiiii?” Bokuto whines as he lies down on one of the beds in the infirmary.

Akaashi didn’t even look up from sorting through the newly-arrived medical supplies. “If you stop being such a baby and help me out here, it would be a tad bit faster, don’t you think?”

“But I underwent hell on yesterday’s field Op. The cadets were the devil’s little playthings. They were like, ‘This isn’t an office, captain, this is Hell with fluorescent lighting.” Bokuto mimics a very bad impression of a youthful voice but it sounds like a mutated Barbie. “Ugh, my side hurts just even thinking about it.”

“Please give the trainees a break. They’re graduating soon. It’s their unique way of showing you how much you mattered to them, captain.” Akaashi stands with a box of tubes.

“Putting all the crap aside, I’m kinda gonna miss those kiddos. The next time I see them, they’ll be privates. Oh, the little birdies have to fly off the nest some time.”

“Makes no difference. They’ll still call you ‘sir.’ Oof.” Akaashi eyes the hands snaking on his waist. “I still have tons of boxes needs sorting. Can this wait until I’m done,?”

“No. I can’t. It’s been _forever_ since I held you like this.” Bokuto mutters as he tightens his embrace.

“It’s only been two days.”

“That long, huh? I can’t _not_ miss seeing you even for a day, or an hour or a minute or even a goddamn second Akaashi.”

Akaashi sighs, turns and bends down to kiss Bokuto’s cheek. “You’re being dramatic again, Bokuto-san. Now, if you’ll excuse me—“ Bokuto pulls him in suddenly. He drops the box as he finds himself in a semi-hug. He runs his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You could kiss me for a start.” Bokuto partly opens his mouth to encourage him.

Akaashi didn’t waste a second. He removes what little distance they have. The rare moments Akaashi initiates the first move was always so notable for Bokuto. There weren’t many of those in the span of a year since they got together, making them undeniable precious. Akaashi was no longer self-conscious or hesitant. Bokuto can tell from how he deepens their kiss on his own volition. He misses him too, it reflects on the unspoken language that only Akaashi could speak and only Bokuto could understand. His hand palms the other’s cheek as Akaashi fists his hair. The tonguing was the first indication this would escalate into something more sensual, and Bokuto hooks an arm on Akaashi’s waist and reverses their positions so that he could deposit him on the bed. He pulls the curtains to cover them in case someone decides to barge in and ruin the kinky atmosphere. It has happened before and the pair has learned to accept privacy was part of love-making.

Bokuto starts with the usual route of kisses—lips, jaw, cheek, ears, collarbone as each drew a pant from the submitting benefactor. When he reaches his chest and feels cloth not flesh, he raises an irate brow. “I want this off.”

Akaashi chuckles. _My god that sound._ “So domestic.” He begins to unbutton the army jacket languidly, eyes twinkling in mischief as Bokuto stares hypnotically at the simple act of removing garments. Seriously, how come this beautiful person could always make his heart skip a beat and fill him with such predatory instincts?

“Enough teasing.” Bokuto can’t stand it that he rips the jacket violently, buttons plopping down the floor.

“You’re gonna have to sew those back, you barbarian.”

“Later. Right now, I want to sew your mouth shut with mine.” And Bokuto did. Hungrily. He found he likes it when Akaashi’s under him, making lewd noises and giving him that face that looks a cross between bliss and pain and oh, how he wants to mess him up more. He strips Akaashi’s jacket off, nibbles at his neck as his hands attaches to his back like slugs and Akaashi moans albeit softly. He lifts the blue undershirt that Akaashi wears and exposes his chest and without a second thought takes to his mouth the pink nub that was hardening with arousal and the bite of air. He hears Akaashi grit his teeth. “That…tickles.” The captain licks and sucks like a baby from a mother’s breast, intent to extricate some more sounds from Akaashi apart from his usual suppressed moaning. His other hand pinches his other nipple. “That’s enough, Bokuto-san. I need you…inside. Now.”

“Right.” He fumbles for his own belt as Akaashi sits back up. He unzips his pants and was about to do Akaashi’s when the curtains slid to the sides, revealing the unimpressed look of Akaashi’s officer-in-charge.

“Yo, Suga.” Bokuto greets casually.

“Lt.Col!” Akaashi gasps at the same time.

The LC’s eyes darts from Bokuto to Akaashi and to their pants a zip away from being discarded. He says in a very composed voice. “We’re being summoned by Ukai at the Casern in ten minutes, captain.” His indifference with the situation was tangible. Akaashi tries to hide the blush creeping up his face.

“Can it wait? We’re kind of in the middle of something here.” Bokuto says unabashed.

Akaashi flicks him at the back of the head. “Captain. Please.” He gives Suga an apologetic look. Although he was used to Bokuto being open about their relationship it still didn’t make it less humiliating being discovered by his OIC.

“It’s all right, Akaashi-kun.” Suga gazes at his wristwatch. “You have twenty minutes.” Then left just as quickly.

“That was embarrassing.” Akaashi straightens up as Bokuto only laughs.

“Please. Like that will bother Suga. He bats for the same team, so to speak.”

“Lt. Colonel’s gay?” Akaashi practically screeches. That was…unforeseen.

Bokuto’s laugh gets louder. “You didn’t know? Seriously? And you were always together cooped up in here. I thought you had a radar for things like those or something. Oh oh, this is too funny, my stomach hurts.”

“Who? Who’s the guy involved with the LC?” Akaashi was slapping at Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Come on, even that you didn’t decipher on your own? Daichi, of course.”

“O-oh…” then Akaashi recalls how close the two were—the hand holding, cuddles, sensual teasing—how if you didn’t _try_ to look close enough, the intimacy is ignored. If you did, it was hard to un-see. “Oh _._ ”

“Yeah. ‘Oh.’. Although I wouldn’t want them occupying your thoughts now,” He climbs up the bed as Akaashi retreats in bewilderment. “We have twenty minutes before I’m off. Let’s make ‘em count.”

* * *

 

The meeting was already starting when Bokuto enters. He slips in unceremoniously, crouching so as not to garner the attention of the Lt.General talking in front. He comes over the row where Kuroo was sitting and he bats his hand away to make room for him.

“About time, Bokubaka. You missed the entire briefing.” Kuroo slaps his ass playfully as the captain takes a seat between him and Suga.

“Sorry. Sorry. I got hung up.”

“And for god’s sake button up completely, asshole.” He tugs at Bokuto’s collar.

“All right, no need to get violent.” He slaps his hand again.

“I thought I said twenty minutes.” Suga says to his right but didn’t sound mad.

“It wasn’t sufficient.” Bokuto fixes his hair as Kuroo laughs quietly beside him.

“I’d suggest a bit of self-control. If you can’t manage that, do it for your partner. Akaashi would probably combust the next time you’re spotted in the middle of doing _it._ ” Suga says.

“Heehhh? But Masturbation is healthy for a man his prime. It’s practically a requirement.”

“Oh my god.” Kuroo’s laugh intensifies slightly.

“Speaking of that, it’s been quite some time since I had one with you, Suga.” Daichi pokes his head beside the medical LC, grinning sheepishly.

“You behave and we’ll see.” Suga pinches Daichi’s cheek.

“Hypocrite.” Bokuto sticks his tongue out at him.

“Ugh. Get a room you lovebirds.” Kuroo barfs and rolls his eyes.

“Something not to your liking, Lt.Col Kuroo?” Ukai Sr. snarls lowly at the front, Kuroo’s petulant eye roll not escaping his sharp eyes.

The three snickers softly just as Kuroo answers smoothly. “No sir, just excited to whoop some rebel’s butts, is all.”

Bokuto’s laughter stops. “What?” That came out louder than expected as the other elite in front picks it up.

“I hope the question was out of reflex and not out of attention.” Lt.Colonel Wakatoshi Ushijima’s voice rises from the corner where he was seating. It was like electricity—fluid and biting. He stands in one smooth motion. “Tell me, captain, are you often late?” If Ukai Sr. has hawk eyes, Ushijiama’s an eagle’s.

Bokuto stands up with rigidity but not hesitantly. “Yes, sir.”

Suga and the rest purse their lips and swipe their eyes towards Hokkaido’s admiral to the Vice Chief without moving their heads. Satori's sharp laughter was the only sound in the room. Fortunately, Ushijima seems slower to lose his cool than Ukai. “Thank you for your honesty. Now please sit down and pay attention.” He relieves Ukai Sr. at the podium and clicks on a remote and a schematic diagram appears on-screen.

“We’ve reason to believe, from a very reliable source, that the southern rebels have been financing illegal firearm transportation of nuclear proportions, setting up terror straining camps all over Honshu and Kyushu. They’ve ceased neutrality and have been active recently. There have been raids, attacks, hostage-takings, massacres growing in alarming rate that MoD has decreed Kyushu, particularly the Miyazaki Prefecture code red for the moment. I’ve been sent here by orders of the Minister of Defense to counterpoise that threat. If we don’t remove them from power, they can’t use any means to make these attacks.”

Bokuto has heard the first reports a couple months ago, from his quick briefing with Kuroo. The rebels had destroyed a town in Miyazaki. The attack was invasive, a month ago; a border raid had swept through in Sasebo. In those initial reports, they had not been told the size and extent of rebel assault. It was no small band of attackers as it wasn’t disguised. This was a declaration—open and wide and cocky.

“A demilitarized district was attacked?” Suga asks, aghast.

“There was an attack. It wasn’t of this scale.” Ukai answers.

“Who was it done by?” Tanaka Ryu seating three rows behind them asks.

“Rebels, mountain raiders, it hardly matters. They will take any excuse to spill blood.”

“We know the source of this. This is offensive counter measure for that Retrieval Op in Saga.” Bokuto says, finding his voice once more. His fists balled. “That was the trigger. The push that gave them the excuse to initiate correlative offence. We’re to blame.”

Ukai Sr. looks at him squarely. “Well, that’s half right. If you’re gonna interrupt, you should probably be entirely right.” Bokuto blinks at the discriminating look the Lt.Gen was giving him.

Ushijima speaks up again. “Lt.General Ukai’s right. I don’t blame insects for buzzing when someone kicks their hive over. I’m curious about who it is that wants us stung.” He points at the map on the board. “If we take Miyazaki, we cripple the southern rebels. This task force operation is coded Chronos and this is how it’s going to be,” he points a laser pen on different areas of the map, “There will be teams dispatched here, here, here and here. Air picket has traced this blueprint of their base and we’ll use this to send two platoons to secure perimeter and shut off routes of escape. This is going to be a full-scale retaliation movement with zero percentage of escapees. The main objective is conquest. We seize that base; we put a dent on their evasive actions. Mortality rates will amass, that I guarantee, gentlemen. But you know that. The moment you’ve seated there you know that.”

“These people have posed threats to national security and it is our life’s oath to eradicate these hazards. We will strike and we will strike them _hard_.” Ushijima looks at each man in the room, holding their gazes. “We will disseminate the final roster and assignments tomorrow. Have a good night’s sleep, gentlemen. It might probably be your last.”

“Sir yes sir!”                         

They scamper out. Kuroo claps Bokuto at the back. “Given the severity of the situation, you’re a lucky dick to escape the old man’s wrath.”

“Captain Bokuto.” They turn at the call, expecting Ukai. It was Ushijima. “Please stay.”

“You are so massively screwed.” Kuroo whispers as Suga and Daichi gives him a thumbs-up for good luck.

“Sir?” Bokuto walks towards the man.

“I’ve heard briefings from MoD regard your _resourceful_ skills. You captained that Rescue mission in Saga. Not without some drawbacks but accomplished nevertheless.” Ushijima begins.

Bokuto blinks, surprised at the praise. “You’re too kind, Lt.Colonel.”

“Is he always that lenient with you?” Ushijima asks Ukai who scoffs good-humorously.

“Hell, no. He’s one of the brats albeit the most childish of the bunch.”

Ushijima nods humorlessly when Bokuto squirms at the comment. “What I meant, captain, is that I don’t dislike officers like you. You’ve got heart. And sometimes that’s all it takes to send a man to war. And our opponent is smart; they have the Intel, they know the cliffs, they know the caves and most importantly, they don’t care for any of us…”

“So this is about air strikes?” Bokuto asks but immediately bit his lip for intruding. “Sorry, sir.”

“No, you nailed that one. Here’s the plan: you’re gonna be part of the squad I will be directly supervising. We’ll go inside and take the stronghold from within. Lt.Gen. Ukai will be the voice in the Sky from base and is in charge of the entire external manoeuvre. We’re gonna drop you in southern Miyazaki. You get there you call in for close air support strikes. Your roles will be pivotal and there’ll be no cushion for any fuck-ups.”

“There won’t be any fuck-ups, sir.” Bokuto assures.

“You know better than that, Kotaro.” Ukai Sr. says seriously, garnering his attention. “What you have to understand is Operation Chronos’ a wide-scale tactical movement of en massing proportions. No room for errors, hesitations or shitloads of shit. This pertains National Security. JGSD expects their objective met at all cost. Anything that would jeopardize this would be dropped without argument.” He says no more as Bokuto understands his unfinished implication.

“No one has harbored regrets deeper than Major Akaashi for his disability during that last mission in Saga. He’s changed."

"I still have a ban on him from participating combat ops."

"I don’t see that as a disadvantage, sir.”

Ukai Sr. didn’t look thoroughly convinced. “I have to make certain with the major personally. Whatever verdict I shall pass won’t be taken as personal.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you then, captain. You’re dismissed.”

* * *

“Stop worrying.”

“There should be an ‘at me’ there somewhere.”

“At everything.”

Bokuto makes a disbelieving noise at the back of his throat. “That’s absurd. How can I not _not_ worry?”

“You’re thinking too much. Don’t. It’ll strain your brain, given if you had one.” Akaashi presses a palm on Bokuto’s chest and shuffles closer. They were at the Infirmary, lying side-by-side at a cot. Akaashi was assigned to night duty there.

“Ukai’s doubtful of sending you to combat again. He still hasn't revoked that prohibition of you joining field operations. I assured him you’re mentally stronger than when in Saga months ago.”

Akaashi hums. “I understand the Lt.Gen’s hesitation. But after that last mission, the rebels won’t remain placid for too long, that one’s correct. They would eventually counterattack; I would if I were them, so its wisest we beat them to it.”

“Do you think it balms my nerves you start thinking like a criminal mastermind? You’d take over the world in a blink.”

“Give me some undue credit. I serve the country. I won’t do anything that would tarnish that. So, you,” Akaashi raises his head to look at Bokuto straight in the eyes, “please cut yourself some slack and rid some unnecessary stress by calming the fuck down. Let’s not put more wrinkles on you.”

“You cussing always gets to me. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No, I kiss _you_ with this mouth.” And the air vanishes, replaced by solid bodies uniting. Bokuto has a hand at the nape of Akaashi’s neck. The smaller one was on top of him, hands on his chest. They kissed and it was all what Bokuto needs for tonight. Or so he thought.

“This is no good.” Bokuto says, his breath tickles Akaashi’s lips.

“Hmm?”

“I’m…hard.”

Akaashi blinks and looks down at Bokuto’s pants. Indeed, there was a visible bulge caused only by his hardening dick. “You’re hard just by kissing me? How lewd can you get, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi chuckles and gives Bokuto another surprise for the night when he crawls down and levels his face with his crotch.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto peers, using his elbow as support when he collapses back down immediately by a smooth caress of Akaashi’s nose. “Ah shit.” This is new, definitely new. Akaashi hasn’t taken control during their sex before. As if he could read his mind, the medic unzips his trousers, grabs Bokuto’s cock and _devours_ it, for lack of better term. Bokuto bites his tongue at the fucking exquisite sensation with Akaashi swallowing his cock to the hilt. “G-God, ‘kaashi…so good. Fuck!” Akaashi hums in acknowledgement and the vibration tickles his dick just right. Akaashi sucks him good, sucks him like a lollipop to a child. He’s surprisingly skilled.

“S-so good…ngh…hnnn..a-ah, Akaashi…” Bokuto pants, a hand clenching on Akaashi’s black hair, his head bobs up and down with wantonness, his tongue licks at the large shaft, the veins, the tip. He wedges between the balls and it earns him a groan from his naturally loud partner. He smiles as he treks higher, faster, grazing his saliva at everything that is Bokuto’s cock. He pulls at the foreskin and plunges his tongue’s flat on it. Bokuto was hypersensitive being touched there it seems since he comes right after Akaashi gives it one whole suck. Akaashi sits up, wiping the semen from his mouth, giving him a very sexy _contented_ smile.

“Feel good?” Bokuto could only nod, still high from his lover sucking him off. “It only gets better.” Akaashi kneels just enough to draw down his pants, showing Bokuto how erect he was. He grabs a bottle of oil at the metal table.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto wheezes as Akaashi preps himself with his fingers. His eyes closes, completely lost with lasciviousness. Bokuto, weak to denying himself his lust, fists Akaashi’s cock and strokes him in time with his fingers pumping out of his hole.

“Bokuto-san...hahhh…” The foreplay was too much for Akaashi he comes whilst in the process of scissoring himself. He spurts at Bokuto who licks the stain that juts into his face like icing. “I’m ready.”

With unhidden libido, Bokuto pushes his member into the widening hole. They both grunt as Akaashi fits perfectly into him like a key to its keyhole. He begins to rut against him, he thrusting up, Akaashi bouncing down, riding him. Bokuto sits up to attack Akaashi’s nipples and strokes his cock at the same time.

“T-too much…Bokuto-san…Aah,..nngh…hah.” Akaashi moans like a broken recorder. The cock inside him, the hand stroking him, the lips harassing his nubs, a coalition of sensations that fills him to the brim and overloads his sexual drive has him climax for the second time within minutes. Bokuto doesn’t stop, searches for his own completion, fastens his thrusts, hitting Akaashi’s prostate over and over with turbulence. He flips them over, pins Akaashi on the mattress and straddles him. The new position allows deeper penetration and Akaashi gasps as Bokuto’s dick slides further into his hole. “Ah..hah…ungh…” The thrusting escalates and accelerates until Bokuto comes too, spilling inside Akaashi.

They fall on the mattress, heaving but beaming. Akaashi rolls and snuggles closer to his partner who coils an arm over his waist, the other caressing his cheek. After regaining their breaths, Bokuto asks. “What prompted this, love?”

Akaashi opens his eyes at Bokuto’s query. His partner was shallow but he’s tact to some degree. “I just realized I’ve never taken command during sex. Just…wanted to try it out.”

“And you’re good. Really good.” Bokuto kisses his forehead then casts his eyes to look at green ones. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.” It’s a lame evasion and a year into their romance, Bokuto can detect it easily.

Bokuto considers for a moment. “Is it about Chronos?”

What’d he say? Bokuto’s clever if he puts his mind to it. Akaashi sighs. “I’m an open book to you.”

“Oh Akaashi.” Bokuto pulls his partner closer, enveloping him in a hug like a boa. “It’s going to be all right, love. We’re going to be fine. I know it’s scarier than in Saga, we have more dangers and enemies to face on this one but trust in me and yourself that we’ll get back from this alive.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t fulfill, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi hugs him back, tighter, firmer. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. And that doesn’t mean I can’t do my best to try and accomplish this promise.” It wasn’t a full reassurance but a reassurance nevertheless.

* * *

It was still dark. The sun hadn’t yet risen fully but there were already at least a hundred men awake. Armored vehicles from MoD had just arrived and they were packing up gears and weapons.

“Can you please shut that off?” Onaga says.

“Why, does it upset your weak digestive system?” 1st.Lt Matsukawa Issei who was sitting on a crate watching a gory video of a massacre on his laptop, replies.

The pink-haired man, Takahiro Hanamaki chews gum and seems undisturbed with the clip, backs Matsukawa. “It’s what they gave us for Intel.”

“That’s not Intel, that’s motivation. I’ve got two suitcases full of that shit.”

“You don’t need to study for motivation. You just shoot the guy shooting at you.” 2nd Lt. Kyoutani Kentaro quips while doing some sit-ups.

“Oh is that how it works? Thank you, nice to know Mr. Wizard.” Konoha playfully slaps at Kyoutani’s leg.

It was well after 5 in the morning. Squad F8 and C15 were among the chosen teams handpicked to receive direct orders from Lt.Colonel Ushijima and flank him once they reach enemy territory. They will be deployed via air choppers.

Akaashi was striking some conversation with the squad medic Sgt. Yahaba Shigeru when Bokuto and Captain Hajime Iwaizumi return after their final briefing with Ukai Sr. and the colonel.

Captain Iwaizumi was shorter but bulkier than Bokuto to a degree. His austere built and quiet strength was indication that if ever he and Bokuto spar, the former could emerge victorious. His squad was the Anti-Terrorism Recon Op, much like Akaashi’s back in Honshu. They expertised in stealth missions and assassinations of terrorists and politicians incognito.

“All right, listen up,” Iwaizumi’s voice was low-pitched. “We’re gonna drop in behind enemy lines, 35,000ft from a B59. We link up with Black Crow’s squad H3 and Red Hawk’s E10 a few klinks away then we wait for the main force.”

“When we land we’re about 9 hours away from help. Effectively it means it doesn’t exist.” Bokuto supplies, baring that rare tone of authority he seldom displays. He’s wearing his full military gear. They all were.

“We’re on our own. You all need to understand that capture is not an option. We go into the night, single shift, no back-up. The chain of command is as is to each squad until Ushijima takes over. Is that clear?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Yes, sir.”

“Wheel’s up at 0600. Let’s pack it up and go.” They shuffle away to load their packs.

“Stiff as always, Iwaizumi.” Bokuto comments as they watch their squads make hefty preparations.

“Laidback as always, Bokuto. I can’t believe after so many years I’d get stuck with you again. Kami save me.”

“Now you’re being over dramatic. Is that an alternate meaning to how much you missed me?”

“Fuck off.” Iwaizumi rumbles lowly but smiles just as Bokuto throws his head back to laugh.

“Hhhhhheeeyyyyyyy,” a sharp call pierces through the morning. The two captains and most of the team that has heard the singsong voice turns to the jogging figure who has a bed hair of messy brown locks and an unzipped army jacket, a clear sign of having just woken up.

“Oh shit.” Iwaizumi mutters under his breath. “What do you want, Shittykawa?” He asks as soon as the man was in front of him, wheezing in fake exhaustion.

“Mean. Is that how you talk to your superior? The one you promised to wake up before going off on a mission with death?” the Maj.Gen crosses his arms and pouts. The look is contradictory to his tall and lean features.

“You were dead as a log. I tried waking you up ten times.”

“Well you could’ve tried eleven times.” He gets a punch on the head. “Ow. I’m calling abuse on this. Oh, good morning, Bokuto.”

“Good morning, Tooru. Rough night?” Bokuto grins knowingly.

“Ahh, well you know. Part of my job description is research. Thoroughly.” He gets another jab. “What? I was being modest. You’re being ridiculously defensive, Iwa-chan.”

“What do you want? We’ll be deployed in a few minutes so talk fast, shitface.”

“So rude this early. I came to give you these.” He hands each a document. “They’re stats on the southern rebel’s base. The schematic we got from the picket has some loose ends so I drafted this from previous records and analysed it. They’re not accurate but it’s as close to being precise that we can manage.” The captains take the papers.

“So, this is what you’ve stayed up doing last night? What kept me awake at 2 fuckin am?” Iwa asks.

“Contrary to what you believe, I _did_ made research.” Oikawa flashes him a peace sign. "And I didn't ask you to wait for me, dummy. I specifically said 'Iwa-chan can go to sleep first if he'd like'."

Iwaizumi scoffs. "Like I could with you scribbling like a lunatic by the bedside."

Bokuto whistles appreciatively after scanning the paper. “This is some golden shit, Tooru. Ushijima gave you his gratitude for this?”

Oikawa sneers, flips his hair petulantly. “If a grunt can be considered a thank you, he’s the lowest of all human beings. I don’t even know why he’s being promoted to Colonel. He’s a fuckin robot.”

“He’s a skilled robot if he's going to have the rank you’re eyeing for half your life first, Crappykawa.”

“Iwa-chan! You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Right now I’m in front of you but whatever. Thanks for this, dumbass.” He flicks Oikawa’s forehead gently.

Oikawa smiles smugly. “Of course. Only the best for Iwa-chan.”

“Shut.Up _._ ” But the other captain takes Oikawa’s hand and squeezes.

“Take this as a free advice from someone in a happy relationship; when we return, you two are going to move some furniture’s around here, okay?” Bokuto says encouragingly.

Iwaizumi chokes a “What the fuck?”

Just as Oikawa laughs and proudly declares “Of course!”

“We’re not moving some furniture’s around, dipshit. Now get the hell out of here.” Iwaizumi shoves the other a little bit roughly.

“Okay, Okay, I’m going. Meanie.” Iwaizumi mutters about stupid cheeky boyfriends while Bokuto pats him teasingly when Oikawa pauses a few steps away and calls for them again. “Hajime…” His voice was dead serious, devoid of its cheekiness. “Be careful, all right?”

He and Iwaizumi engage in a stare down, an innate gesture that seems to have been done by the two for a long time. Then the captain sighs, walks over to the major general and pulls his jacket to zip it up and his hand lingers on his neck. “I’m coming back. I always do. So go over some paper works because the pile’s not thinning at your office at all and wait for me, Shittykawa.” The two smile and Bokuto walks away to give them privacy.

He reaches the truck where Akaashi was loading last of the gears. “So.” The medic starts.

“So?”

“Captain Iwaizumi and Major General Oikawa?”

Bokuto chuckles. “Were you surprised?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “I stopped judging ever since I discovered Lt.Col Sugawara’s sexual preference.”

“Mmmhmm. This is the kind of setting for such a development like that to exist.” He points with his chin at the truck not far from theirs. It was the emergency vehicle, what with the visible Red Cross on its rear. Medics were loading a bunch of medical supplies on it. Suga was standing, about to enter at the front seat. He was talking to Daichi who has a hand to his waist. The senior medic bends to place a quick kiss on the LCs lips before they separate. Akaashi finds himself touched by the gesture. He feels fingers under his chin and his face was being directed towards Bokuto who leans to peck at his cheek. They hear a cough and look up to see Iwaizumi with a raised brow.

“Bit too early for that, isn’t it?”

“Give me a break. Did I interrupt you in your farewell kiss with Oikawa?” Bokuto asks accusingly.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. It was kind of amusing seeing him all flustered. “W-we didn’t— Damn you, you clown. Get your ass in the truck. You too, major.” He slams at the wall of the truck, alerting the men inside they were departing.

Bokuto groans. “He’s such a buzz kill.” He gets up first and helps Akaashi up. The major sits beside Lev and was buckling his seat belt when he notices the _weird_ looks the rest of the squad was giving him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Komi answers as they snigger in a not-so-secret manner.

“Hey captain,” Hanamaki says from his seat. Iwaizumi peeks at the small rectangular window at the front.

“What?”

“You’ve got drool on your mouth.” The window gets slammed shut. They laugh as the engine starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end where the excitement begins did I? (-.-!) I'm...sorry? See you in a few weeks, friends. Hope y'all stick around for the wrap up! (^3^)
> 
> I'm going to leave you w/ this military hierarchy so you can understand the rank system I use here. It's not accurate though as they vary from every country XD  
> Highest to lowest: Commander General-> Lt.General-> Colonel-> Lt.Col/ Major General/ Brigade General-> Major Commandant-> Captain-> First Lieutenant-> Second Lieutenant-> Major Sergeant-> Sergeant-> Private 1st&2nd class
> 
> PS: If some of my dialogue sounds familiar, that's coz I drafted them watching '12 Strong' which is an epic true-to-life military movie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s blood chills. “Major Akaashi on field. How bad?”  
> “Bad!” The voice answers frantically. He could hear chorus of yells on the other line.  
> Shit. “Location?”

_BBZZT._ “ _Eagle Keeper, this is control. You need to evacuate your position. The east sector’s arbitrated and more men were sent to neutralize the opposition_.”

“Copy that. I’m switching zones of action. Maintain objective.” Everywhere was an uproar of gunshots, explosions, blood and carnage but Lt. Colonel Ushijima harbors a face as placid as frozen lake. They’re inside one of the buildings and were securing it bit by bit internally but not without resistance. “Charlie-15, we’ll go secure the second floor. Foxtrot-8, outside. Remove the bastards that are setting up at the perimeter.” He says to his earpiece. “Echo-10, this is Eagle Keeper. Hostiles in digies by the north front. Take ‘em bastards down and report once compromised. Over.” He raises two fingers and points them forward. “Hat’s up. Let’s move!”

Bokuto and Iwaizumi exchange fist bumps before his squad joins Ushijima to the upper levels. Squad F8 went outside and it was nowhere near less chaotic than inside.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Ratatataattatatatatattattaatatatattaa_

_KA-BOOOOOOOMMMM_

“Split up and gun those strikers by the gates. Sarukui, Haiba those bastards have M203 grenade launchers on their tanks, cut them off.” Bokuto orders as they dive into the sea of gunshots.

“Yes sir!”

"Strike team with me to amp up the rear."

"Yes, sir." Washio answers.

“You,” he grabs at Akaashi’s forearm, “Artillery fire support to infantry operating in areas beyond the normal range of fire from support base. Do _not_ get away within these areas of support, you understand?”

“Yes, captain.”

“Good.” Bokuto pulls him towards him and kisses him on the lips before pushing him off. “Keep safe, Akaashi.”

“You too, Bokuto-san.”

They separate. Bokuto shooting at hostiles while Akaashi scouts the area for emergency assistance. His earpiece buzzes with a shout.

 _BBZZT. “ Any station, Bravo is down. I repeat Bravo is down. I need immediate med evac_.”

Akaashi’s blood chills. “Major Akaashi on field. How bad?”

“ _Bad_!” The voice answers frantically. He could hear chorus of yells on the other line.

 _Shit._ “Location?”

“ _We’re in sector E9, southeast_.”

Akaashi knows where that place is and luckily is near his position. “Control, med evac on the way. Major Akaashi to commence onsite med support. Over.”

 _BBZZT._ “ _Copy that, major. Get to Bravo at once and rendezvous on rescue site. Over_.”

Akaashi feels his running in deep tar on the way to the said coordinates. He reaches the area and saw the swarming of soldiers around a lying officer. Gritting his teeth, Akaashi makes his way towards the small crowd. “Kuroo-san, you better not be dead—“

“You took your time, princess.” Kuroo’s head pops from the swarm of bodies, sitting up despite wincing at the process. The dark green fabric of his camou pants soaked dark red. “While I was waiting for your slow ass, my kids are having a heart attack here.”

“Fuck you.” Akaashi kneels down and empties his first aid kit harshly.

“Oya, oya, I finally got to hear you cuss again and under such _lovely_ circumstances.” He flinches when Akaashi touches the patch of uninjured skin to examine the wound. “Nowhere near vital, doc. He was a shit shot.”

“I need you to stop diagnosing yourself and please give me some silence here.” Akaashi pulls at his leg and resists a grimace when Kuroo gasps painfully. He takes out a syringe of morphine and says to a guarding soldier. “Prepare for onsite retrieval. The LC needs to be evacuated to Control, asap.”

“I’m on it, sir.” The officer repeats Akaashi’s command into his earpiece.

“We’re hauling him outta here.” Akaashi says to the rest of Kuroo’s men after wrapping his leg haphazardly with bandages and administering him two shots of painkillers. “One…two…three!” They drag him up, Kuroo letting out an uncharacteristic yelp as Akaashi and another officer secures him between their arms. They form a protective ring around Kuroo as they make the taxing journey to emergency site rescue.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Men fall one after the other. It was difficult to return fire and maintain position at the same time.

“40-Mike mike!” someone yells and they barely had time to crouch before the tank fires and the explosion rocks them off their balance.

Kuroo curses, more to the irritation of falling on his face than the pain. “Damn this. Should I go south I’m dying with my boots on.” He unclips his M16 and with a roar, opens fire like a maniac.

Akaashi turns to assess his surroundings and sees several of the men down and injured. Before he could invoke an ill-timed curse on fates, an officer with a similar Red Cross signet on his shoulder bounded towards them.

“M-med evac, sir?” He looks strikingly young and the way his voice shook sent a ripple of protectiveness over Akaashi.

“Yes. These men need immediate medical assistance. Get them to evac site. Where’s your squad?”

“On their way, sir.” He marvels at how, despite the shakiness of his voice, the apprehension wasn’t reflected that gravely on the newbie's movements as he rolls over a groaning soldier and inspects his physique meticulously.

“First combat Op?” Akaashi couldn’t help but ask. He sure as hell can’t forget his first field assignment and could empathize with this new recruit.

“Y-yes sir. I’ve recently graduated from cadetship a few months ago. I’m Private Second Class Kageyama Tobio, sir.”

“You’re doing great, private. Where’s your squad?”

“Kageyama!” A short orange-haired soldier shouts through the commotion, accompanied by three other officers. "Don't go running off on your own, you dumbass."

"Shut up,  _boge._ " 

Akaashi allows himself a small smile. “Private, see to these men, okay? Make sure they’re administered first-aid and sent to rendezvous evac.” 

“Yes, sir!”

Akaashi gives Kageyama a quick squeeze on the shoulder and runs back to Kuroo who fires at rebels like he was in an arcade. “Lt.Col!” He shouts a warning as few hostiles jogged to the fallen Alpha and since he couldn’t walk he can’t evade right. Akaashi takes his gun out of its holster and shoots—one, two, three, four—bodies crumples down with his pinpoint accuracy. One slithers dangerously close to the LC so he charges and slams all fifty kilos of himself at the assailant. They stumble on the ground. As he stands back up, Akaashi swings his leg to imbalance him and flips backward to snatch his firearm and shoot him in the calf.

He reaches the LCs side and tugs him towards the oncoming men which he deduced was Kageyama’s squad. “I’m getting you out of here, Kuroo-san. Don’t protest—“

“Wasn’t gonna. I have no intention of dying out here ‘till you and Bokuto get married.”

“This is not the appropriate setting for such a discussion!”

Kuroo laughs as he loads his M16 with a new barrel. “You might wanna sign me up to speak on your wedding for being like, the bridge in your snarky love story and all."

"Kuroo-san!"

"All right, all right, I'll shut up. You gonna go back in there?” He nods at the battle ensuing.

“I have to.” _Bokuto’s still there somewhere._

Kuroo bites his lips like he wants to say more but soldiers came at him. “This shit ain’t stopping till main objective’s met. I’ll see what I can do back at Control. Don’t die out there, Keiji. You and your darling shithead better come back.”

“Is that an order?”

“An order _and_ a command. I'm not asking as your friend but as your superior."

Akaashi smiles lowly. He steps back as med Evac hovers over Kuroo and shows him a salute full of pride and promise. “Yes, sir.” He grabs a stray M16 and loads a new barrel before going back to the chaos, locating his captain and squad.

“I'm also asking as your friend, dumbass.” Kuroo mumbles as he watches the outline of his friend as he vanishes in the swarm of people before him. “Remove that fucking stretcher outta my sight and let’s play ‘who has the best arm power.’” He seethes at the rescue party sent for him and cocks his firearm. “You morons pull while I shoot. If we’re dying, I’m dying with my sarcasm. Now drag me, shitheads.”

Elsewhere, Akaashi didn’t know where to go. Faces upon faces blurred in his vision but he can’t seem to locate the one he wishes found. His feet were a lost compass, merely running with blind navigation ‘till he could find a familiar face. What he’s been granted is a familiar voice.

“Movement! Let’s roll.” He follows the voice stone-blind. By a broken chunk of wall he spots Konoha and Onaga shielding from rapid fire and runs to back them up.

“Major.” Konoha shouts as Akaashi guns his way towards them.

“Where’s Bokuto-san?” He asks the moment he’s hunched beside them.

“Over there.” He steers his gaze to where the 2nd Lt. points. The rest of Squad F8 was bombarding an artillery unit not far from them. He sees Bokuto at the lead and a breath of relief escapes from his system. As if sensing each other’s presence, Bokuto diverts his attention to where Akaashi stands and they lock eyes. He saw him blink then smile and Akaashi mimics his actions. Bokuto pats Washio by the shoulder, tells him something inaudible for Akaashi to hear and he nods as Bokuto once more looks up and circles his index finger. _Regroup._ The unsaid message was delivered. The three members nods in understanding. Over a year that Akaashi has been assigned to this squad, this was undoubtedly the first time they operated fully as a team mid-combat and it was marvelous at how in sync they moved. They huddle in a three man-cell as they fired and stealthily scuttled away. Bokuto’s at the front and he loops an arm on Akaashi’s waist.

“I’m glad you’re safe, love.” He says without breaking his eyes away from the enemies up front.

“We’re in the middle of a shootout so can you not?” Akaashi pinches the arm around his figure as he shoves it off.

Bokuto laughs, returns his hands to his rifle. “No perfect time than this though.”

“Can we focus at the task on hand, lovebirds?” Sarukui says behind them and it allows a brief moment of eased distraction for the squad.

“Right. Sorry. Sarukui’s such a party pooper.” Bokuto fumbles through his earpiece, changing channels. “Eagle Keeper, this is White Owl of Foxtrot-8. Perimeter’s breached. We’re relocating to sector A2. Your orders?”

 _BBZZT._ “ _Affirmative, White Owl. Standby. All troops under my command, combat stats this instant_.”

 _BBZZT._ “ _This is Red Hawk. East wing’s secured and apprehended. Control’s repositioned us to reinforce the south-eastern terrain. Over_.”

 _BBZZT._ “ _This is Black Crow, South sector. Hostile Engagement still en masse_.” A grunt. _BBZZT. “ Collateral damage is peaking. We request reinforcements pronto_.”

“ _You got that Control_?” Ushijima’s gruff voice vibrated off the earpiece.

 _BBZZT._ “ _Copy that, Eagle Keeper. Troops are being sent to the south as we speak. Over_.”

 _BBZZT._ “ _This is Green Heron, Charlie-15. Second Floor compromised with Eagle Keeper. Awaiting further orders. Over_.”

“ _All right, listen up_ —“

“Rocket launchers!” Onaga yells, interrupting the conversation.

“Shit! Everybody down.” Bokuto throws himself over Akaashi as they leap towards the ground. The bomb soars over them and detonates a mile inch. Yellow smoke dissipates from the explosion.

“Sulphur.” Akaashi says, recognizing the scent even from a distance away. “It’s sulphur!”

“Hold your breaths.” Bokuto yells in alarm but the warning’s short-lived. Aerosol bombs are the most troublesome weapons to dodge and the trickiest to override. Some of their comrades are already falling and losing consciousness.

“Fuck, Akaashi—“ the captain barely has time to nudge the medic closer to his chest in an instinctive move to protect him before his body slumps.

 _Bokuto-san you idiot,_ Akaashi grips his forearm but he could feel his strength ebbing too, _that’s not gonna help at all._ Then darkness consumes him.

* * *

 “We’ve lost contact with Foxtrot-8.”

“All of them?”

“All of them, sir.”

“Shit.” Ikkei slams a fist on the panels. It was arduous task keeping track of all movements of every single squad participating in Operation Chronos but suddenly being cut off with Bokuto’s team, one of their tactical foundations, was like ice water doused over his face. “There wasn’t in any of our Intel about the rebels possessing aerosol bombs weren’t they?”

An officer by the keypads confirmed that. “No, sir. Air picket couldn’t detect weapons emitting fumes. They must've manufactured them for fumigation purposes.”

“Those sons of bitches.” As it turns out, the southern rebels aren’t all that primitive after all. There info was lacking.

“Maj.General Oikawa’s schematics had mentioned possible traces of it though. L&P’s are going over rapid counter measures to send as of now.” An intel officer says.

“Make rapid rapid-er. These men will die if we don’t secure them escape routes immediately. I want coordinates where squad F8 could possibly be held. Get a direct red code line to Eagle Keeper and what happened to that call I asked for MoD? Move all your blimey asses, you incompetent bastards!” Ukai Sr. barks for the entire tent to hear and all occupants moved to twice their speed.

“Put me down this instant or I will shoot you.” A voice with the same ferocity as Ikkei slices above the ruckus. Kuroo was being strolled inside in a stretcher. His leg was bleeding profusely.

“Don’t put him down.” Another voice that rivals his in intensity orders.

“Put.Me.Down.”

“Get out.” Suga growls and the soldiers carrying Kuroo places him down on a cot and scurries out like scared puppies.

“Damn it, Suga. I told you I don’t need you fluttering over me like a mother hen.” Kuroo bats the hand that was about to touch his leg and receives an arm lock. “Ah! Shit, you sneaky demon.” He grunts in pain as Suga twists his arm.

“Tetsuro! Koushi! Your family tree must be a cactus because you two are goddamn pricks. Shut up.” Ukai Sr. levels stormy eyes at them and the two pipes down. “Quit being a baby Kuroo, and have that injury checked.” He nods at Suga who immediately sets to fix his co-LCs bloody leg.

Kuroo bites his lip in a brave effort to not make a sound. “We lost contact with squad F8 sir?”

“Yes.” Ukai Sr. answers without looking at him, eyes glued at the monitors.

“Has any counter offences been dispatched? If we lose one of our recon backbones the foundations gonna crumble.”

“What does it look like I’m doing, you punk?” He picks up an earpiece and throws it at Kuroo all without breaking his attention at the screen of operation.

Kuroo catches the equipment and raises a brow in confusion. “Sir, what am I gonna do with a bloody—“

“I need to oversee the entire operation won’t stray off the established objective. Squad F8’s imminent capture is going to cause a massive dent. Before that happens, we need to secure Wakatoshi a retrieval plan asap.” The words were hard as he turns to Kuroo with a determined look. “Would a requital move be necessary or we drop incognito and opt for reversal strategies? You're the Lieutenant Colonel for Military Strategies and Tactical Formation. Advise me, dipshit."

Kuroo looks again at the headpiece, at Suga who gives him a confident nod and back at Ukai Sr. At the familiar patterns of attack, charge, defence and retreat, a familiar battlefield forming itself into clear lines of strategy under his attention. “We need to cut them off from the paltry and a swift clean victory without the disintegration of a route. Have some of the men make a perimeter, deplete the main force and break rebel lines, ideally closest to Captain Bokuto’s location at best.”

Ukai Sr. has the rarest of the rarest smile on his inborn stoic of a face that Kuroo doesn’t know if he’ll feel honored or dreaded. “See? You aren’t just a shiny little narcissist polished in bullshit. You do talk sense.” He turns to the operator on the intercom. “Did you get all that?”

The man blinks. “Y-yes sir…”

“Good. Hook me up to Wakatoshi's channel."

* * *

There were muffled sounds of grunt and water? before consciousness found its way back to the recesses of Akaashi’s brain. His eyelids flutter open and two things came to his immediate attention then; he was suspended, chained from somewhere above the ceiling and the rough grunting was coming from Bokuto who was being punched and harassed a few meters to his left.

“Captain!” He hisses and it earns the attention of the masked men in the room.

“Oh, looks like sleeping beauty’s finally awake.” A man with a bandana around his forehead grins. He bumps the shoulder of a companion and says. “Time to wake up the rest.”

They snicker and take out some pails. They splashed water at the rest of squad F8 who splutters and coughs at the sudden splurge.

“Wake up you fuckin shits.” Says the guy with a bandana. He turns around to inspect their captives and Akaashi sees the outline of a large knife tucked behind his shirt. “You feelin mighty proud of yourselves, ain’t you you shit?” His voice is laced with the accent native to any southerner. He looms over Washio, chained from both wrists and his right leg.

“Fuck yeah.” Washio answers and receives a kick in the abdomen.

Bandana guy moves over to where Konoha was. He grips at his chin, hard. “And you, motherfucker?”

“You pointing out the obvious is what, helpful?” He slams a fist at the back of his neck and the 2nd Lt. groans.

“If you’re waiting for us to fucking care, you better pack a lunch. It’s gonna be a while, asshole.” Bokuto says. He manages to give them his trademark grin, bloody but no less jarring. “This is cowardice wasting away before reaching their time limit. Can you not fucking hear that?”

The rebels shift in their feet. Some in agitation. Some in ire. The gunshots ringing from behind the thick walls means they were within the base still. And Operation Chronos was still in the works.

Bandana guy was silent for a few minutes, like he was reeling in his frustration. “If we’re going downhill, we’ll make bloody sure we take some of fucking MoD’s boys with us.” The door slams open and squad F8 looks at the men bringing in cylinders that looks like voltage packs and they could feel their spines tingling with jolt.

“You’re going in for an electrifying surprise, motherfuckers. See, we know we could never break you with violence. You shits are deep trained to withstand that.” He takes two clips and spikes them, grinning as sparks fly. “But you ain’t no fucking superman and there are lotsa ways to break _men._ ” He approaches Onaga at the rear and even when the ruffian gives an unperturbed faccade, they could see all the energy from his eyes pave way for panic. Bandana guy lightly touches a clip to his hand and Onaga jumps. “Ohohohohoho, that was funny. That was like, a little peck isn’t it?” He repeats it and the men in the room laughs louder at Onaga’s torment.

“Fucker!” Washio yells and is slapped across the cheek.

“You sick son of a bitch…” Bokuto’s voice was thunder. Akaashi keeps his mouth shut but there was indignation rising from his stomach.

Sarukui gets electrocuted on his neck alongside Onaga.

“Stop that!”

“Ohhh, but where’s the fun in that?” Sarukui and Onaga were gasping. “This makes it more fun. To further spice up the interrogation,” he places two of the clips on either side of Komi’s face. “Who’s the bastard leading this Op?”

Bokuto gives him silence. Bandana guy’s unimpressed. He nods at his companion and three of his men gets jolted.

“Fuck, stop!”

“How many squads are within the area?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Lev’s added to the torture. The smell of burnt flesh was nauseating.

“Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!”

“Is MoD sending more troops or this is all of you?”

“Go to hell.”

Bandana guy sighs. “All wrong answers. Oh well.” They continued electrocuting the men that when tears were beginning to spill on their eyes Bokuto was at his limit.

“Assholes, do it to me. Fuckin fry me. Fillet me. Not them. Not  _them._ " His voice was still hard but breaking.

“Mmm. Nope. You’re the captain, right? Typical response from their main man. You’re a bore.” He slides amused eyes at Akaashi’s general direction and his eyebrows lit up. “How about sleeping beauty there?”

“Fuck, no.” Bokuto’s voice takes an obvious change of pitch and he straightens when the ugly bastard moves towards the medic with wicked intentions. “Don’t you fucking touch him.”

“Somebody shut him up.” A gag was placed on Bokuto’s mouth. He squirms and thrashes but with chains restricting him there’s only little he could do. Bandana guy stands in front of Akaashi. “Hey there. Aren’t you pretty for a MoDling?” He caresses Akaashi’s cheek and he flinches in disgust. “I can understand why Captain-kun’s protective. I don’t dislike faces like yours.” He traces Akaashi’s jawline daintily and he flicks his chin defiantly to the side, away from his ugly stroking. "Ooh, fiesty and pretty. Yep, I might want to keep you after all." He fists Akaashi's hair and pulls him for a rough kiss. 

Akaashi's entire Keiji reserve crumbles. Eyes wide and still-shocked, the tongue that probes into his orifice was merciless. He tries to pull back only to be resisted by a hard grip behind his head. Bokuto and the rest were yelling but all Akaashi could think was stopping this disgusting trespass on him. When a hand finds the spot between his neck and collarbone and _nobody lays a hand on me there but Bokuto_! He bites the tongue on his mouth. Bandana guy recoils and he uses his brief surprise to knead him in the balls with his free leg and the guy falls to his knees, moaning. Not satisfied enough, he whips his leg and it smacks to the side of Bandana guy’s head, sending him sprawling on the ground. Akaashi couldn’t frolic in his guilty gratification when hands pin him down and he gets punched. Bokuto’s muffled sounds of protest weren’t consoling but Akaashi welcomes the hits and the jabs and the sting as it was incomparable to the pain being inflicted to his friends and the sickening intrusion to his body. 

Bandana guy was helped to his feet. He wobbles but otherwise stands. Akaashi was a tad bit impressed with his resilience. “You fucker…” Bandana guy slaps him so hard black spots dances in Akaashi’s vision. “You’re quite high-strung. I’d oh so love breaking you first.” Akaashi struggles to inhale properly as dizziness consumes his tottering consciousness. Bandana guys seizes the voltage clips and comes back glaring daggers at the small man. “Will you still be this _hot_ if I fry you? Let’s have fun shall we…” he looks at the nameplate on his uniform and his eyes narrow, “Akaashi?” then bulges in a span of seconds, “You’re Akaashi Keiji?” Akaashi didn’t reply which was confirmation to bandana guy apparently. His eyes widen and it sends waves of unease all over his  sore body. “My fucking God, what a delightful turn of events this is.” The explosions outside intensify and Bandana guy cuts his revelry by barking orders to his men. He returns his now malevolent grin at Akaashi who did his utmost best not to wince. “I’ve heard you’ve come back. Heard you fell off the scene but returned. Who’d have thought you’ll be in Kyushu of all places? And who’d have thought you’d be here, tied up and at my mercy? You’re practically breathing at my pleasure, Lt.Col. Akaashi Keiji.”

“You’re info’s lacking, shithead. I’ve been demoted.” Akaashi answers with a bite.

“Mmmm. Same difference.” He lets the clips fall and takes out his knife. He rests the blade on Akaashi’s cheek. It’s sharp, he can tell from the smoothness of it. “Do you remember a raid back in Kanagawa, six years ago?”

Akaashi didn’t want to reply but between answering and the blade held by expert hands, there wasn’t really any option if he values any chance the rest of his squad can escape. “My _apologies_ but I try not to remember insignificant assignments.” He shows him his signature dead face.

Bandana guy’s face was a cross between contempt and ambiguous. His hands shake, Akaashi fears it would cut him up accidentally. “You pest…You raided our village, you little piece of shit! My father and brothers were killed there. Along with some of our colleagues.” He gestures at the men around the room.

If he was pulling some guilt or even pity out of Akaash, kudos to his efforts. Akaashi knows the stake when he accepts missions that involve him to take lives. He gives him a smile as uncaring as his tone. “If you’d have wanted to join them then you could’ve tried being more noticeable. I would’ve spotted you and shot you.”

Bokuto shivers involuntarily. He’d never heard Akaashi sound this heartless before. And even if he knew it was just a brave ploy to try and divert all anger of the room to him, it still unsettles the captain.

“You.Piece.Of.Shit.” He stabs Akaashi at the expanse near his collarbone and he screams. Bokuto and squad F8 jumps back to life and yells profanities. Bandana guy didn’t seem satisfied as he pushes the blade deeper Akaashi could feel its point almost jutting out the other side of his skin. "I'm going to enjoy  _hurting_ you, Akaashi." He licks at the saliva from his chin, smirking in ugly satisfaction.

_BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!_

The explosion rattles the chamber, sending some of the men skidding to the pavement. It sounds so near.

Their suspicions were right when a rebel barges in. “MoD’s recon unit has bombed their way in. They’re pushing all our forces back, Daisuki. We need to leave now!”

“Shit!” Bandana guy, now with a name curses more. He pulls out the knife from Akaashi’s flesh and he yelps. Daisuki makes a rapid decision. “Round up all these bastards inside the armoury and bolt them in. We’re bringing this one.” He points at Akaashi who was spurting blood as quickly as his consciousness was leaving him.

Bokuto writhes from his bonds, fighting his way to try and go to Akaashi’s side but he was outnumbered. Hands push him towards a large room with the rest of his men and before he could collect his senses and stand up, the door thuds into place. It was pitch dark, the only light coming from the blinds from a small window. Bokuto hates how the darkness was overtaking his mind and body. Wrists bound and mouth gagged it didn’t stop him from trying to slam the door open. His men shout at him to stop, he could break some bones by the recklessness of it. Bokuto didn’t listen. Washio and a shaken Lev tackles him to the ground and despite their hands chained as well, manages to immobilize their thrashing captain. Bokuto was screaming and crying and god he could feel his heart breaking out of his ribs.

“Calm down, Bokuto. Please calm down.” Konoha’s cajoling voice speaks from the dimness. It does nothing to quell the ache in Bokuto’s heart at all.

Loud firing and series of collisions garners their attention a few minutes later. It’s coming outside the door. Then loud banging on the metal surface and a voice. “Captain Bokuto! Are you in there?” Lt.Colonel Ushijima. Bokuto’s men answer for him. “All right, back up a bit.” He instructs on the other side. There was quietness followed by a beeping sound and then _KKKAAABBBOOOMMM!!!_ Once where an iron door stands was now a gaping hole in the wall.

Several silhouettes emerge from the entrance. The one in the lead was distinguishably the stern LC. “Captain, are you well? Are your men well?” Ushijima asks.

Soldiers enter and help squad F8 out. Bokuto’s pulled gently to his feet by a friendly face.

“Bokuto, you okay, man?” Daichi loops an arm around his friend’s waist and leads him out.

“They took major Akaashi with them. We have to get him back.” Bokuto says the moment the gag’s removed.

“Major Akaashi was taken?” The LC asks.

“Yes, sir. We have to hurry!”

Ushijima touches his earpiece buttons. “Control, do you read me? Foxtrot-8 is retrieved with minimal casualties but Major Akaashi’s been taken as enemy incentive. Stats on the pursuit team?”

Bokuto approaches to listen in on the report. _BBZZT._ “ _Charlie-15’s on the hunt, Eagle keeper. They’ve visuals on the fleeing rebels and are locked on target_.”

“Is Major Akaashi on board?” He asks in a tone laced with worry.

“Is Major Akaashi on board, Control?” Ushijima repeats Bokuto’s question.

After a few minutes. _BBZZT._ “ _That’s a Negative. The trucks armoured. Visuals can’t penetrate through its walls_.”

“Shit.” Bokuto slides backward to punch at the wall.

“All right. Send me stats as soon as allowable. Over.” He tells Bokuto. “Calm down, captain.” Hard-won calm disintegrates. There’s the cackling of judgement in the spaces between them and it almost looks as if Bokuto would throw a punch at his superior in-charge. “Objective’s been met. We have huge mortality tolls already in our hands. MoD’s been informed. They’re sending reinforcements for after work efforts.”

“Sir…” There’s less violence in Bokuto now and more calm. And they didn’t know which is frightening.

Ushijima ranks higher and is bigger and taller but Bokuto’s tenacity and assertiveness to combat is at par or might be even greater than his, being a field squadron leader sent to warzones more frequently than the stationary Lt. Colonel.

 _BBZZT._ “ _Eagle Keeper, Captain Iwaizumi’s pursuit is compromised. Captain Takeru's squad is sent as back-up. Will you rendezvous or maintain course of action?”_

Ushijima replies without taking his eyes off Bokuto. “Rendezvous. Have one of my personnel on the pursuit team with Delta-9 and get them on wheels asap. Foxtrot-8 will precede to emergency med evac at the north wing with Hotel-3. Echo-10 and I will head to Control,” He casts serious eyes at Bokuto and adds, “Have the pursuit team pick up Lt.Col Sawamura and Captain Bokuto, given if he’s not incapacitated?”

“No, sir.” Bokuto answers back quickly.

Ushijima nods. “Proceed for combat support for Charlie-15. Over.” He turns his back then, denying Bokuto the chance to give his thanks. “Half-assed decorum amidst missions is worse than failed ones. No men shall be left behind, not when all men are dead or taken. I’ve given my orders. You’ll deploy in five minutes, given you can continue standing without swaying like a twig." Ushijima raises his palm. "The rest of you commence as is. I’ll see you all back at Control.”

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Captain…” Bokuto turns and sees his men giving him concerned gazes. He musters a grin to calm them down.

“I’ll be fine, you lot. I’m just going to get Akaashi back.” He gives them a thumbs-up.

His men didn’t look convinced.

“Keep safe, Bokuto.” Sarukui says.

“I will. Now, hurry and get away from here.”

"Captain..."

"I'll be fine, Lev. Go get patched up."

“Yes, sir.”

They leave with obvious reluctance, Lev and Washio the most but one look at Bokuto, they exhale and lets themselves be escorted to the med Evac bay.

Daichi offers Bokuto a spare bulletproof-vest. Bokuto cringes upon wearing it but he soldiers through. The LC hands him a bottle of blue pills. When Bokuto raises his brow at it, Daichi chuckles. “It’s from Suga.” He turns the bottle in his hand and notices the scribble hastily written in black marker on the body. “And that’s from Kuroo.” The note was short _—‘If you die, I’ll kill you harder, bokubaka’_ was what it says. Bokuto grins despite bruises lining his cheeks.

“Thanks, bro.” He jabs Daichi by the shoulder. “And to your hubby as well. It’s nice of you to be here.”

“On my defense, Kuroo was out of commission so Ukai just sent the next high-ranking officer he could find.” Daichi shrugs but smiles widely.

“Idiot.”

“Oh, really? _You’re_ saying that to me?”

Bokuto laughs. “So…thanking Ushijima. Good idea or bad idea?”

“He did do you a favour. You’d be dragging your sorry ass trying to attempt a rescue otherwise.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Do him a favor too and tell him his eyebrows need a trim?”

“Oh my god, Daichi!”

A military truck honks to signal its arrival. A short and bald officer was seated on the passenger’s seat and there was a Bokuto-hair-alike soldier with red hair manning the wheels

“Alloo, I’m Major General Tendou Satori. Wakatoshi’s sent me. So are we doing some rescue here or shall I chauffer your asses back to Control so you could chitchat?” The officer gave an attempt for a scowl which made his funny face funnier.

The two scrambles to the vehicle. “Sorry, sir.” They got in the back, high-fiving with Takeru and Tendou starts the ignition.

“Ahahahhahahahahaha yieeeeeee!!!!” The red-haired hollers like he’s driving from an arcade.

Half an hour tracking Iwaizumi’s team was met with complications.

"Their coordinates are erratic. They must be outside the perimeter where commu's are inoperative." Takeru says as he swipes at his transceiver.

"Ohoooo? So that means they're all outside the boundary. All right!" With a giddy roar, Satori pulls on the ignition stick and switches to fourth gear, bounding away from the path.

"Sir, what are you doing? This is an off-road." 

"I know!"

"Then, where are you taking us? This is clearly not an established escape route." Daichi asks from the rear.

"Meh, but they're not tracked right? Hajime's team, I mean. So that means they're away from roadway. Don't worry, I'm guessing they're this way."

"You're...guessing?" 

Satori's grin rivals Kuroo's cheshire-cat smile and that in itself spells trouble. "Don't worry. My guesses are reliable. Even Wakatoshi trusts them. And my good ol' intuition guesses they're this way!" 

In fact, as much as how absurd and ridiculous to rely on the red-haired Maj.Gen's guess, it was accurate. They’re met by two vehicles parked at the sea of trees. One was overturned; one had collided into a large tree. Bodies lie all around. Quick inspection shows it wasn’t any of their men. There was firing on the vegetation before them.

“This path cuts to a village in Minato. We have to break them off from here if we’re to secure Major Akaashi and the last batch of rebels.” Says Takeru Nakashima, squad captain of Delta-9.

“Ohohohoho. Like chasing mice then. All right, foot drills, my cute babies. I don’t have to remind you to dehumanize. Let’s goooo!” Tendou shouts almost excitedly and leads them towards the greenery and into the location where Iwaizumi’s squad was in the middle of a shootout.

Bokuto fights with single-minded fury. Military taught him to objectify opponents as enemy targets to be engaged which will fall when hit. His bloodthirstiness which once in a blue moon would only appear was ravenous this time around. Bokuto finds himself not wanting to show mercy not until what is his gets returned.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Ratatatattatattatatatatattatattatata_

A body slams into him. “The fuck, Hajime?”

“You’re welcome.” Iwaizumi kneels beside Bokuto.

“You all right?” The hot-headed captain has a bleeding shoulder. “You’re not dying on me or anything with that?”

“Please. If Oikawa’s cooking ain’t killing me, then this won’t.”

The mention of his partner brought his attention to _his_ partner. He clutches at Iwaizumi’s uninjured arm. “Where’s Akaashi?”

Iwaizumi gives him a grim look and directs his gaze towards a set of trees a few klinks from them. He could barely make out two men hunching over another man who, even at this distance, Bokuto could tell was his boyfriend. “He’s lost a lot of blood. Yahaba's doing his best to patch him up but—“ Bokuto didn’t let him finish as he bounds towards them without a care to his security. “Goddamn it, Bokuto.” Iwaizumi runs after him, covering his back as the other blindly propels himself to where Akaashi was unconscious and probably dying from blood loss.

He reaches the pair revealed to be Yahaba and Kyoutani, men from Iwaizumi’s squad as Yahaba cradles the very pale, very still Akaashi Keiji in his arms.

“Akaashi!” He kneels beside him. Blood was still leaking from the ugly wound on Akaashi’s collarbone. There were other cuts on his body and they bled and bled. “Fuck.”

“I can’t give him more morphine, Bokuto-san or he’ll suffer from overdose. Nor can I perform any emergency stitching without a blood transfusion to compensate the blood loss or we’ll risk a haemorrhagic clot.” Bokuto could only understand little of Yahaba’s explanation but he knows Akaaashi can’t be given the assistance he requires.

“All right, let’s get him outta here—“

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three bullets zoom above their heads, hitting the trunk of the tree.

Bandana guy—Daisuki staggers towards them. His whole left side was bleeding and it looks like he’d broken his arm as it was hanging off in a very odd angle. “F-fuck…you…assholes…I’m—“ He coughs up blood.

Bokuto raises his firearm as Kyoutani stands and aims his in warning.

“I’d stop waddling closer or my hand will be forced to act.” Bokuto’s voice was acidic. His aim wasn’t trembling. He has a clear, good shot and he can put a bullet to this man’s head before he could even raise his own weapon.

Daisuki laughs, vile and malicious. He raises his good arm, the one holding the gun in lightning speed.

_BANG!_

He collapses before he could pull the trigger. Bokuto’s face void of any emotions; it was the face of a man who knew murder and was unfazed by it. Daisuki’s lifeless body spreads in the ground like someone doing angel figures on the snow, except it was his blood that was pooling around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Oh boy (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise me one thing?”  
> “What is it?”  
> "Stay with me. Forever and ever. That’s all you have to do.”

This was the second time Bokuto wasn’t by Akaashi’s bedside.

The first, Suga had injected that blasted sleeping drought on him and _ordered_ his men to take him back to the barracks to rest. He’d have made a punching bag out of that pretty face if not for the sinking feeling of remorse he’d feel at even picking a hair out of his perfectly angelic features. And of the fact that Daichi will probably make a punching bag out of him if he did. And Kuroo would too just for the excuse of hitting him. So he slept an entire two days. _Two_ days. Just how much did that devil of a-Sugawara give him for him to zonk out that long? And his covenant to return to the medic’s side, who has not woken up since the conclusion of Operation Chronos, was not achieved once again by this time his due briefings to Ukai, Ushijima and the rest of the big shots from the MoD who came all the way for the concluding reports. If it weren’t for the complacency from the Lt. General and Lt. Colonel backed up by Kuroo and some of the high-ranking officials, Bokuto would’ve been reprimanded for reckless impedance on combat grounds.

“Have I told you how lucky of a dick you are?” Kuroo comments when they exit the conference room. The gripe session was stiffening Bokuto couldn’t fathom lasting another minute under their confidence-shrinking stares.

“Mmm, I lost count. Also,” he grins slyly and looks _down_ at his companion, “This makes such a nice picture, after all.”

“You will find yourself in the same predicament if I hear another word from your pipe hole, asshole.” Kuroo’s leg was wounded during the Op and though he’s such a fortunate bastard to even be granted a full recovery in a few months, he’s recently confined in a wheelchair, Suga's orders, which was amusing as it is funny for the sarcastic AF officer.

“All right, I’ll zip it given you’re surprisingly settling in your new look. Ow!” Kuroo swivels his chair and hits Bokuto’s lower torso. The papers he’s holding falls on the ground. “Oh great, just what I needed. Really helpful, asswipe.”

Kuroo grins, not sorry at all. “Ahh can’t help you there, bro. Handicapped and all.”

Bokuto mutters quiet profanities as he picks up his papers from the floor when Lev pops from the corner like a rabbit out a magicians hat. “Captain!” He sees them and springs towards their direction, tripping all over himself.

“Who’s chasing you, titan?” Kuroo asks when Lev lifts himself up from tangling limbs.

His hand shoots out to grasp Bokuto’s, completely ignoring Kuroo for once. “Captain! You need to go to the Infirmary right now. It’s Akaashi-san.”

“Why, what’s wrong? What happened?” His initial response shocked him. He would’ve hastened without second thought but there was something anchoring him on spot. The way Lev said it...

“What?"

"What _what?_ "

"No, captain. Akaashi-san’s awake.”

Bokuto—eyes wide, tilted head— and Kuroo recalls that one time they teased how Bokuto was like a freakin owl. He nudges him with his foot. The captain unfreezes. “Oy. Watcha gaping there, _baka?"_

"I..."

"Go. Now."

It was blinding, like the goddamn sun, was Bokuto’s grin. He smacks the papers on Kuroo’s outstretched hand and would’ve beat Usain bolt with his speed. Kuroo slaps the papers on Lev’s head. “Stop gawking there titan, and start pushing me.”

The Infirmary was a few buildings away from the main hall but Bokuto made it in less than five minutes tops. There was a little crowd on one of the bed spaces on the edge of the health center. Bokuto realizes it was the rest of his squad. They saw him and immediately beams, making room.

Suga, stethoscope by his ears was bending and undoubtedly checking the patient on the bed who was obscured from Bokuto’s view. The senior medic straightens and he hears him say, “All vitals stable. I’d recommend a few more days of bed rest though. Welcome back, major.” He notices Bokuto and there was a hint of serene understanding behind his pearly whites. He smiles as he steps back and finally, _finally_ Bokuto catches a glimpse of the man on the bed and his heart races.

“Bokuto-san…”

It was just the voice, but god that voice opens the heavens and sends angels down for a chorale. Akaashi was sitting up, back propped by several pillows. The light blue scrub shirt he’s wearing couldn’t dampen the beauty that was as natural and majestic like pure polished diamonds. He was skinnier and paler than normal but that is to be expected after almost a week of being in temporary comatose. His eyes of emerald look at him with love and fervency and _yearning._

He feels something wet drip from his lashes. “Shit. I’m crying, aren’t I?”

Suga and his squad chuckles but it wasn’t jeering nor teasing. It was simply adoration. “Yeah, you are, Kotaro.” Sarukui pats his shoulder warmly.

Akaashi gives him an aloof smile. “Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming into these arms?”

He exhales a breathe and it expels all dread, anxiety and self-loathe from his system as he removes the space between them and crushes himself into those arms that stole, broke, fixed and held his heart in the way only Keiji Akaashi could and would. He snakes his arms on his waist, bruising and tight, his nose settles on the juncture between his neck and shoulders and he takes one big inhale of the aroma that is exclusively Akaashi’s.

“Sssh, it’s all right, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi consoles him, a hand brushing through his hair. “I’m fine. Everything’s going to be fine now.”

“Akaashi…” He starts and realizes words fuckin fail him.

“Don’t talk. I don’t want to talk right now.” Akaashi tightens their embrace, cheeks pinning on the side of Bokuto’s head.

He closes his eyes, hears a soft “We should probably leave” but doesn’t open them regardless. They stayed like that, lost in each other’s warmth that when they finally pull apart the Infirmary was barren.

“Hey, where’d everybody go?”

“They probably wanted to give us privacy. Or they just got bored from seeing us stuck unmoving like that.” Akaashi jokes.

Bokuto laughs, finally hearing his lover’s dry humour again. “Well, there lost. Seeing Akaashi like this is breath-taking.”

He hears a hum of affection and Akaashi traces his fingers to his cheekbones. “How have you been, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto was hypnotized by the fleeing act he replies after a few minutes. “Horrible. I was so worried. You weren’t waking up, even when Suga’s done operating on you and for many days you were motionless and still and _white_ and I—“

He’s stopped by the same fingers on his lips. “Too much information.” Akaashi smiles and Bokuto thinks how blessed he must be to see them continuously in a span of minutes. “You’re such a grandpa. But I don’t blame you. I’d probably do the same if our situations have been reversed. I’m just glad you’re safe. And here, with me, right now.”

“Oh, Akaashi…” He grips the hand on his cheek, turns it over and kisses his palm.

“Pardon the intrusion,” a voice calls out and sounds of footsteps entering interrupt their tender moment. Suga’s back. Eyes scowling and shoulders tense, he says to the two, “You have a visitor, Akaashi. I said I’ll only comply if you’ll have him. He leaves if you won’t.”

“Him?” But Akaashi didn’t need to ask who because said visitor makes himself known, stepping inside from behind Suga.

“ _You_.” Bokuto growls, defenses rocketing.

“If I came at an inconvenience I can return another time.” Tsukishima says in monotone. The blonde looks no different than when Akaashi first met him; tall, obtuse and proud. “But my schedule’s not flexible and since I’ve heard the major’s awake, we’ll make do with this brief visit I guess.”

“What do you want?” Bokuto’s voice drips with acid. He couldn’t forget this jerk’s caused Akaashi to question his self-worth. He’s not going to let him do as he fuckin pleases again.

“I’m questionable why the violence is aimed at me, Captain Bokuto, when I did nothing to incur such from you.”

“You piece of—“

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi presses at his shoulder. It’s not taut but surprisingly relaxed. “It’s all right. I would’ve sought this encounter myself if I wasn’t presently restricted.” He glances at the boy with debonair calmness and speaks in a composed pitch, “Tsukishima-kun, you have my gratitude.”

_That_ elicits a change in the blonde’s indifference. “I’m sorry, what?” His eyes widen then narrows, the first sign of coolness lost.

“I’m thanking you.”

“That much is obvious, _sir_. Care to elaborate why?”

Akaashi takes a deep breath. “For harboring resentment at me. For not forgiving me for my misdeed. It’s because of that I realized all significant battles are waged within oneself, that mistakes are facts of life as response to an error that counts. It’s not that my poor judgement then was wrong—No, it is. It’s my greatest fault. But my point; because of that I was able to face the sin I committed during that day and no longer run away. I regret what I did. I grieve for my friends. I still do. But I’m proud of the scars I got from that time. It reminds me of what I’ve been through and what I’ve seen, and how strong I’ve been and why I should keep on moving. Akiteru, Nawaki, Seishiro, Hakuto, Rei, Koda and Hiroshi taught me that. Your past might be messed up but one can’t stay broken forever.” His smile teeters on hurtful acceptance and forced closure but he allows the gesture to overtake his features. “So, thank you. Really. And I’m so—“

“Just the first part’s enough.” Tsukishima cuts with a tone of steel. “Don’t apologize. Because I won’t.” Akaashi nods, patting the fist that was clutching at the blanket on his torso. Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. “Nobody thanks anyone in a situation like that under normal circumstances. It’s ridiculous. Good for you though, major sir. You can finally preach without flinching. That’s quality development.” He levels frosty lenses like chilled stalactites at the man on the bed, ignoring the frown from Bokuto and Suga, “However if you think spouting those words shall invoke my goodwill for you you’re sadly mistaken. A paper that’s crumpled can no longer be righted.”

“I understand.”

Tsukishima looks at Akaashi. “I was curious what state I would find you in should I happen to visit.”

“I know that took a lot of mental debate. That’s enough consolation for me.”

“That doesn’t mean anything but a junior assessing his peer’s condition.”

“Of course.”

Tsukishima seems like he has more to say. Instead, he steps back. “I did say this would be brief. We’re due to leave in a few minutes anyway. I’ll take my leave then, major Akaashi. Captain. Sir.” He bows at each officer and whirls his tall frame outside. He’s underneath the door frame when he pauses. “Akaashi-san.”

That was the first _willing_ recognition beyond formality the blonde did and Akaashi sits up. “Yes?”

The barest hint of revere breaks in Tsukishima’s frigid face. “Akiteru will be proud.” He says and leaves.

There was a heavy sensation forming in Akaashi’s chest and it wasn’t melancholy.

“Akaashi? Akaashi, you okay?” the latter was covering his face with his forearm. Bokuto slides a hand to his waist, drawing him closer so their chests touch.

“Yeah…” Akaashi rubs at his eyes. “I’m sorry you have to bring Tsukishima here yourself, Suga-san.” He bows apologetically at his OIC who still hadn’t left his spot by the table.

“It’s no problem. When he approached me asking for you, I had my qualms. But I’m glad it didn’t end that sourly.” Suga smiles. “I should get going as well. Tons of patients to go check and all.

“Ah, I’m sorry I can’t be of help yet.”

“It’s fine. You just focus on getting better yourself. Well, I’ll see you around, Akaashi. Bokuto.” He departs.

“Daichi-san’s hospitalized as well, right? I hope he’s all right.” Akaashi waves after the LC.

“With Suga watching over him like a hawk, he’ll be up in no time.” He shifts so he could face Akaashi. “You good now?” Akaashi nods. “So the brat’s not exactly a brat. Well, he is but somehow he’s fallen a few ranks off my ‘list of douche’s to pester-and-mock-until-their-deaths’. Ow.” Bokuto rubs at his head where Akaashi has softly slapped.

“That’s not nice of you. Who’s on the top?”

“Pfft. Kuroo.”

Akaashi laughs. Bokuto did too. And the clock ticks by in the facility filled with their laughter.

“Akaashi?” Their foreheads touch when things quiet down a bit.

“Hm?”                                                                                   

“Promise me one thing?”

“What is it?”

“Stay.” Bokuto’s breath tickles Akaashi’s nose. “Stay with me. Forever and ever. That’s all you have to do _._ ”

The silence passes for a few minutes before Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s face. “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Eh?”

And then Akaashi’s running his thumb along the line of Bokuto’s jaw. He tilts his head back, leans forward and closes his lips over his. “It’s not a request anymore. It’s a _need._ I’m not going anywhere, love.”

Bokuto freezes and his breath stutters. “Bokuto-san. I love you."

Akaashi’s head is jerked back and then a thumb presses down on his lip. He lets his mouth fall open, eyes fluttering shut as Bokuto slams his mouth down on his, tongue sliding in a slick caress that has Akaashi’s hands falling limp to his sides. For a moment all Akaashi could hear is the wet sound of their mouths eating each other out over the busy scuffling of the military around them. His lips are swollen and sore but every time Bokuto uses his teeth, heat rises to his skin that leaves him panting.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s voice is hoarse. The kiss he presses on his forehead makes him smile and burrow closer. “I love you too.”

* * *

_“_ Hah…hnn..mnng…u-ahhh…”

“’kaashi…haahhh….be quiet.”

“N-ngh…I-I’m sorry but—ah!—I…hnn…can’t manage…that…ah..now…”

“Then we’ll…urghh…we’ll be in trouble.”

“Then…hah…please stop, Bokuto-san.”

“Nnngh, n-no…almost…there.”

“Bokuto-san…”

“Ah shit.”

“Aah!”

Bokuto has Akaashi pinned to the wall. Akaashi has his legs around Bokuto’s waist, his hole being abused by a very ravenous dick. The men’s washroom was a single stall, occupied by two horny adults. Fortunately, there wasn’t a line waiting outside.

“Hah…ahhh…Bokuto-san!” The thrusting was getting frantic and profound, hitting Akaashi’s prostate deeper and feeding his desire to climax more. Bokuto’s licking inside his ear as he pounds into his lover with abandon.

“Akaashi,” He kisses him on the lips, tongues dancing to the barely audible music on the background, “Taste so good…the moment, got me good. I need…to have this.”

“I-I know, Bokuto-san, just…ngh…” Akaashi arches when Bokuto nips at his lower lip, “Let us hurry. They’ll…a-ah…be looking for us.”

“Right.” Bokuto would’ve preferred to have sex with Akaashi the duration of the evening but they weren’t there to make out _entirely_ on the toilet room. He grabs Akaashi’s slick dick and his and strokes it together. Akaashi mewls and throws his head back, Bokuto can’t help but supple at his neck and thrust harder as together they release liquid into Bokuto’s palm. “I’m good now.”

“Glad to hear that. Now…please help me up.” Bokuto carries Akaashi to the sink and places him down carefully. Akaashi opens the faucet and wets his handkerchief while Bokuto retrieves their discarded pants and coats. They wash the semen and sweat and other signs of recent love-making on their skins before tidying their garments and leave.

“I smell like come.” Bokuto comments absent-mindedly as he and Akaashi wades back into the crowd.

Akaashi gives him an odious look and fixes his tie. “Let’s get to my stuff and get some perfume on us as precaution. I don’t want to outdo the newlyweds on their own wedding day as it is.”

The pair returns to the celebration in time for the dance floor to open. Guests strayed into the open floor as pop music plays on the DJ booth.

“No, I’m not going in there.” Akaashi says as he sits on the table reserved for their group.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.” Kuroo defends, swirling the red wine on a tall glass.

“You were going to say you want me to go and dance. I’m beating you for a reply. And it’s a No.”

“Akaashi, don’t let me use my authority over you for this.” Kuroo says. “Besides, it’s just dancing to some silly tunes. You can just pretend you’re interested for once.”

“Who placed you in-charge?”

“Ukai.” Kuroo says simply.

“I hate you.”

Kuroo grins. “Come on. It’s for our friends anyway. This is their special day after all. Look, even Kenma’s indulging them.” He gestures to the center where Kuroo’s clearly uncomfortable blonde partner was swaying to some god awful pop music with the rest of the guests, Akaashi’s frivolous significant other included.

“I’m really sorry for Kozume. Being with you is a pain.”

“Hey!” Kuroo pouts at him, which makes him look like an overgrown baby, then it slides to a playful smirk, “Oikawa’s getting all groovy with Iwaizumi there, huh.”

“They’re engaged. The atmosphere is in agreement with them.” They watch as Oikawa does most of the dancing and Iwaizumi robotically mimics.

“You don’t say.” Kuroo croons and leans to take a whiff of Akaashi. “You put on more cologne? You smell stronger. Which brings us to the question; why?”

Akaashi, in spite his best efforts, reddens. “It’s none of your business.”

“Well shit, it’s agreeing to you as well.” Kuroo cackles.

Despite Akaashi’s rejecting tons of offers to dance he’s powerless when it’s Suga who finally chastises him and pulls him on the dance floor. Kuroo’s ushered as well by Daichi and Bokuto but unlike Akaashi whose dislike for the activity was manifesting, their lanky friend has no shame breaking down and grooving to the beat.

After a couple rounds of spoiling his idiotic friends and stepping on Bokuto’s foot- accidentally, and Kuroo- intentionally multiple times- they sit on the table as the night went on with drinks and ballad songs. Suga and Daichi have lots of plans. After booking an all-around trip to see the world for a span of two years, the newlyweds plan for domestic life was to call a two-storey bungalow in Miyagi bought from the two’s combined savings from their terms of services in JGSD their home. They retired after completing their minimum service period to finally settle down.

“Don’t forget to send post cards from every country you visit.” Bokuto says as he slips a hand on Suga’s arm and places his head on his shoulder candidly. “I’m sure going to miss you, you pretty specimen.”

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Suga pats his head like a puppy. “Are you sure it’s me your missing or the liabilities I provide for an all-out access to the Infirmary even after curfew?”

“Nah. Just you. I don’t need any beneficial services now that Akaashi’s manning the Infirmary and can go in and out of his own accord.”

A hand towel gets slapped on his thigh. “Don’t get me started on ‘going in and out of his own accord’, Bokuto-san. You’ve got us reprimanded lots of times due to your negligence of duties.”

“Wow, so you and Kuroo are actually doing your responsibilities _seriously_? Shocker.” Daichi says.

“I know. I’m surprised myself too. If I’d knew that’s the kind of shit I’ll be exposing myself to, I’d rather Ukai continue being the boss till he withers like a prune.” Kuroo declares, earning a snicker from the table.

“You’re a poor excuse for a Colonel. Kyushu’s ashamed to have you on top of its hierarchy.” Akaashi jibs.

“I’ll drink to that, mate.” Kuroo raises his glass, not affected a bit by Akaashi’s accusation.

Bokuto gives Suga a smug look from his shoulder. “See how he's become verbally active?”

“I know. Good job, Bokuto.” They exchange high fives.

Akaashi rolls his eyes and stands. “I’m getting another drink.”

“Don’t have too much, love. We don’t want you forgetting kisses like our first time cause of alcohol influence— ah! I’m going to shut up now, please put the knife down.” Bokuto raises his arms in surrender. Akaashi briskly places the bread knife down and trots away to get a new beverage.

The bartender’s pours him a new glass of Sparkling wine on the counter.

“Hey.” Suga greets, sitting on the stool beside him.

“Hey. Nice party. Congratulations.” Akaashi offers him a smile which Suga accepts with his own.

“Thanks. I mean, it’s not that grand or luxurious but…” he waves all around them, at the lights and the food and the people present, “I have everything I need so it’s perfect.”

“Simplicity’s always the best after all.” Akaashi presses his palm over Suga’s. “I’m really happy for you and Daichi-san.”

Suga covers Akaashi’s hand with his own, squeezing it. “Thank you for being here, Akaashi. I wish you’d find happiness too.”

Akaashi laughs, genuine and warm and lively. “I already have.” He glimpses at the boisterous man on the table having a drinking contest with Kuroo and Daichi and his smile widens. “Not in the best package though but it’ll do.”

“I don’t mean that.”

“Huh?”

“Oh you’re going to find out soon enough.” Suga winks at him. “Well, I better attend to some of our guests. Won’t do making them think I’m biased coz you’re my favorite person here.”

“I _am_ your favorite person.” Akaashi says with confidence.

Suga laughs. “Bokuto’s right. You’ve become confidently blunt these past years. It’s a good change so give him some credit.” He pats Akaashi’s shoulder and takes his leave.

Akaashi follows his form as he goes to the table where a few of Suga’s college friends are dining when he feels another presence behind him. “What?”

“Cranky, my love. Ease up now and let’s enjoy the night.” Bokuto takes his hand and grazes his lips over his knuckles.

Akaashi still couldn’t help the blush creeping up his face every time he does that. “If you promise to not succumb on the hormones floating in the air then I’ll be compliant.”

“Hehhh? But we’re in a wedding. People can act all romantic and lovey-dovey in a wedding.”

“And acting romantic and lovey-dovey is similar to having heady sex in the bathroom?”

“Yes!”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” But it comes with a smile so Bokuto grins and interlaces their fingers.

“You have very slender fingers. Like a pianist.” He traces the flesh on his hand that gives Akaashi shivers.

“Lean enough to put a ring on it?” Akaashi jokes, the festive atmosphere getting to him as contrast to his own advice.

“Like this?” He turns to see a ring being inserted into his finger. It was pure gold. Simple. Beautiful.

“…wha—?” Akaashi raises his hand. He gapes at the ring,  _on_ his fuckin finger, at Bokuto smiling, then at the gold ring then back at Bokuto again. “Are you—”

“Seems like the perfect setting for it.” Bokuto stands up from the stool with a very handsome smile it’s enough to awaken the butterflies in his belly. He’s aware of all eyes on them but all he could see was Bokuto _kneeling_. He takes Akaashi’s hand, one with the ring and enfolds it to his chest. “Will you marry me, Akaashi Keiji?”

The audience coos, someone shushes them down, Suga or Oikawa perhaps, and he’s sure the silence that follows was so they could hear Akaashi’s answer. _So this is what Suga means earlier,_ he recalls as he tries to even out his breathing. “This isn’t a joke or a prank, right?” The tears about to spill on his sockets were answer to that self-addressed question though.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll cut me to a million pieces and dump my remains on the sea for the planktons to feast on if it was, love.” Bokuto answers, still smiling boyishly. The crowd laughs at that.

Akaashi sees Daichi and Suga, united and bonded; Kuroo and Kenma, racy genuine romance on the works, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi who were childhood sweethearts. And he sees this man, _this man,_ and all he could feel was happiness and happiness and more happiness. Akaashi definitely only has one answer.

“Well, then…” he takes a deep breath, the greatest and most comfortable he’s ever had, “That’s a Yes, Bokuto Kotaro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, it is done! (TvT) To all those who stuck through the end, MUCH MUCH MUCH LOVE to y'all!  
> I haven't really given up on AYHTDIS (It's my longest fic ever written yet XD) so I've written a series of one-shots covering most parts and including some of the pairs here too. If you're interested you may check it out!
> 
> Again, THANK YOU for sticking w/ me. I have some other fics in progress so feel free to drop by my profile. I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no pro at military but this kind of setting interested me when I imagined BokuAka in military gear and damn did they look sizzling :)
> 
> What do you think? Kudos and comments are so appreciated!


End file.
